Iola's Treasure
by ErinJordan
Summary: Joe Hardy is determined to stop a new resort from coming to Barmet Island. It's his and Iola's secret place. He lands in hot water with the new owner banning him from the island. The Hardy Brothers soon discover secrets to the island that could be deadly. ( I revised the summary a bit)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my last story. Here is the start of my** **new story and it's all Hardy Boys.**

 **I gave a brief preview of it at the end of my last story Mind Games. I decided to go ahead and post it. Hope you like it. I only have two chapters written so far. Hope to have more soon. Let me know what you think?**

* * *

Iola's Treasure 1

"You can't run from me!"

Seventeen year old Joe Hardy shouted, narrowing his eyes at his foe daring him to make his move. He quickly brushed a strain of blond hair out of his blue eyes, his hand on the controller with his thumb hovering over the trigger button ready to fire, as he heard the sound of angry footsteps coming behind him. They came closer, and closer, then suddenly,

"Joe!"

He heard the voice of his year older brother shouting his name,

"What are you doing?" Frank demanded, coming into Joe's room.

"I'm saving the world from an alien space invasion." Joe replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"This is where I left you an hour ago! You haven't done a blasted thing!"

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, their mother, Laura Hardy, and Aunt Gertrude, their father's unmarried older sister, were busy volunteering at a church rummage sale. The brothers were in the process of cleaning their rooms. They were supposed to donate the things they no longer wanted or needed. While their father, Fenton Hardy famous private investigator whom Frank took after in brown hair and eyes was out of town on a case.

Laura had left him in charge of trying to keep his little brother motivated in cleaning his room. It was becoming quite a task for Frank. He was already done cleaning his room, and, decided to check on his little brother's progress. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, regretting the promise he made to his mother.

"Why, me?" Shaking his head at the disaster of a room Joe refers to as "creatively organized." The bed was unmade as comic books, car magazines, CD's, and clothes littered the floor. It was anyone's guess to decide if they were clean or dirty. There were even clothes sticking out of a drawer, clearly not folded.

"I'm playing the game Space Invasion one last time before I donate it. I forgot how much fun it was." Joe hit the pause button, then turned around to point at a large box next to his unmade bed. "If you look in the box, big brother, you will find things already in it.

Frank went over to investigate the items in the box. There were only three things in it, an old tape-recorder, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a red sweatshirt.

"Isn't this my sweatshirt?" He asked, taking it out of the box and showing it to Joe.

"Yes."

"Why did you put it in the box?"

Joe just shrugged his shoulders, "You never wear it."

"I never wear it because, you never gave the shirt back, after you borrowed it." Frank simply stated. "Which was two weeks ago."

"Joe, you have to do better, than this." Getting back to the subject at hand, "I'm sure you don't want Mom or Aunt Gertrude to clean your room." Frank knew how much his little brother hated the idea.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Joe complained, folding his arms to his chest. 'I know where everything is, though! It's creatively organized just the way I like it. Besides its summer vacation, I can think of better things to do."

Frank just rolled his eyes at this. He started to say something when he heard the sound of the phone ringing. "That's probably Mom checking on your progress." Before he went to answer it, he gave Joe as stern look. "When I come back you better have that box filled."

"You better have that box filled, blah, blah, and blah." Joe said, mocking his brother after he left the room.

He turned off the game he was playing, and then let out a deep sigh, looking around the room trying to decide where to start. Joe walked over to his closet and opened the door; all of a sudden an avalanche of clothes and shoes came crashing down at his feet.

"Aw, man." He grumbled. As he bent down to pick up the stuff, Joe spotted a shoebox with a label that read, To Joe, Love Iola.

Joe suddenly was hit with mixed emotions as the memories of his late girlfriend Iola Morton. It had been only a year since she died in a car bombing meant for him and Frank at a political rally at the Bayport Mall. He blamed himself for her death.

Everyone from Frank, his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Morton tried to convince him it wasn't his fault. Even his good friend Chet, Iola's older brother, tried to convince him as well.

"I'm so sorry Iola." Joe whispered, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Joe that was Mom…" Frank's voice trailed off when he came into the room to find his brother sitting in the middle of a clutter by the closet sensing something was wrong.

He could see tears running down his face. Crying! Joe was crying!

"Joe, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling beside Joe. He hated seeing his little brother cry. Going into a big brother mode he put his arm around Joe to comfort him. Ever since he could remember when Joe would come running into his room, crying from a nightmare or some bully picking on him at school. For whatever reason Frank would never turn his little brother away when he needed comforting.

Frank immediately saw the shoebox in Joe's hand and the writing that said, To Joe, Love Iola.

The day Iola died was a day he will never forget. He remembered how he had to fight Joe to keep him from running into the inferno of what was their car. The heat from the flames was so intense; it scorched his throat as Joe pulled them both towards the car in a desperate attempt to save Iola.

Frank knew there was no way anyone could've survived an explosion like that. After the funeral, Joe became an empty shell completely shutting him and the rest of the world out. He became depressed wouldn't eat or sleep. When he did sleep, he would wake up screaming from nightmares. It had only been a year since it happened, and Joe was starting to be like his old self with fewer nightmares. Frank had been there every step of the way and will continue to help Joe through this difficult time.

Frank began to rub Joe's back trying to comfort him while thinking of the right words to say.

"Joe, are you okay?" He asked softly.

Joe quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes, feeling embarrassed for crying like a baby. "I'm seventeen for crying out loud!" He berated himself.

"I'm fine." He said, finally composed himself, he began to look at the mess around him. "I better get this mess cleaned up."

"Joe, I'm sorry for being so hard on you earlier." Frank apologized.

"It's okay." Joe shrugged it off. "You're just doing your job, big brother."

Soon he finished cleaning up his mess. The donation box filled enough to satisfy everyone.

"What do you want to do with this?"

Joe turned to see Frank is holding the shoe box. When he didn't answer Frank continued on. "I don't remember seeing this."

"It's Iola's Christmas present to me last year. Mrs. Morton found it when they went through her things. She had Chet give it to me a few days after the funeral. I just stuck it in the closet. I wasn't ready to open it."

"Do you want to open it?" Frank asked.

Joe hesitated for a moment, then nodded his head yes, feeling his stomach churning at the thought of what might be inside.

Frank handed him the box. "If you want some privacy, I'll understand." Silently praying Joe would want him to stay. He wanted to be ready just in case he couldn't handle whatever was in the box.

His prayer was answered when he heard Joe say, "Please Frank, I need you to stay."

Joe went over to his bed and sat down; he took a deep breath, and then proceeded to open the box. Frank sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder for moral support.

Joe let out a small gasp when he saw what was inside the box. It was a book on the cover it reads, "Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson." He took the book out of the box and ran his hand over the cover.

When he opened the front cover, there was a letter inside addressed to him. He recognized Iola's handwriting.

 _"Dear Joe,_

 _I wanted to get you something special for Christmas. When I came across Treasure Island, it got me thinking about our special place. You told me once it was your favorite book. You said your mother used to read it to you and Frank when you were younger. Then it mysteriously went missing. Well, I hope you like it. You will always be in my heart. Merry Christmas, Love Iola."_

Joe wiped the tears away from his blue eyes as he let the words of Iola's letter sink in. "I can't believe she remembered." He turns to Frank in disbelief.

Frank brushed a tear from his own eye as he replied, "You use to carry that book everywhere you went. It got so worn out the pages kept falling out."

"I wonder whatever happened to the book." Joe asked.

"I think Mom threw it away," Frank answered; "She told me she was going to replace it. I guess she never got around to it." Changing the subject, He asked, curiously. "What did Iola mean about our special place?"

"Do you remember Barmet Island?"

"Yes, I remember. It's the island twenty mile from Barmet Bay."

"Dad and Mr. Morton took us out there on a camping trip." Joe said, counting off on his fingers. "It was you, me and Chet, You two were eleven and I was ten at the time."

"I remember how unhappy you were when you found out Iola wanted to come too." Frank said laughing at the memory. His little brother hated the idea of having a girl on their camping trip. "Why does Iola have to come?" Joe had complained. "She's just going to slow us down and well… be like a girl."

Joe laughed at the memory too. "She sure proved me wrong. Iola wasn't afraid of bugs or getting dirty. She kept up with us boys."

It was so good to hear his little brother laughing, Frank thought, he hadn't heard it in a while. He hoped that Joe had finally found some peace with Iola's death. Maybe now things could finally get back to normal.

Then Joe continued on, "I remember you and Chet went with Mr. Morton on a hike, I twisted my ankle so I stayed behind with Dad at our campsite. I was so upset that I couldn't go." He paused for a moment fighting the urge to cry, and then he felt Frank rubbing his back with encouragement to go on. "Iola decided to stay with me, she said she was tired. I think she just felt bad because I was missing the hike.

"Dad put an ice pack on my ankle and then went to go fix us some lunch. Iola kept me company; we started talking about movies, games, books, sports things like that."

"Is that when you told her about Treasure Island?"

"Yes, she even came up with the idea to pretend, we were the only ones on the island, and that it was our secret place. We even buried some treasure."

Frank raised an eyebrow at this. "What kind of treasure?" he asked. They never keep secrets from each other. He was a little surprised that Joe never told him this.

He remembered their camping trip and the guilt he felt for leaving his little brother, he knew how much Joe really wanted to go on that hike. It was something they both enjoyed doing together. But, Joe insisted that he go with Chet and Mr. Morton on the hike.

Iola had asked to stay with Joe and Fenton saying she was tired. When the hikers came back to camp, Frank went looking for Joe to tell him about the hike. He found Joe and Iola huddled together by the camp fire talking and laughing as if they were best friend. This was a far cry from the boy complaining, about a girl on an all boys camping trip.

"I don't remember what we buried…" Joe said, breaking into his thoughts. "But it doesn't matter now; it was a long time ago."

Before Frank could say a word, Joe got up from the bed, placing the book back into the box before putting it on the top of his desk. "We better get our stuff down to the church. I don't want Mom thinking you're not doing your job."

With that the blond haired boy picked up his donation box and headed out the door. "Frank, are you coming?!" He called from the hallway.

"What just happened?" Frank sat dumbfounded at his brother's sudden behavior. He stood up going over to the desk, looking down at the book in the box.

"I have a feeling a mystery just began."

* * *

Please review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Hardy Boys

Iola's Treasure 2

It was roughly noon, by the time the Hardy brothers arrived at the church with their donations. They assured their mother of fair stature and slim build, smiling and arriving to greet them as they walked in the doorway. "Good, it's about time you two showed up. Come on, I'll show you where to put your things."

The boys put their things on the table she had indicated. Laura looked at her youngest son who was unusually quiet. She recognized right off that something was amiss. Anytime Joe walked into a room, he was anything but quiet. She saw the sadness in his blue eyes. Laura also knew her son had had a rough year. It was a rough year for the whole household. She wished she could shield him from that kind of pain. She also wished Fenton hadn't gone out of town on his case.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Laura asked suddenly concern.

"Nothing, Mom, everything is fine." Frank said reassuring her. Even so, she didn't look convinced.

"I know something is wrong." She argued shooting her boys a demanding look while folding her arms to her chest. "I could tell the minute you two walked in the door."

"Mom, everything's ok, I promise." Joe said, plastering a grin to his face hoping it would win her over.

But then Laura saw Gertrude walk in the room with a box of donations in her arms. "Joe would you see if your Aunt Gertrude needs any help? She's getting Mrs. Granger's things out of her car."

"Yes, Mom, I will."

As soon as Joe had left to help his aunt, Laura turned to Frank wanting an answer to her question. "Frank, I want an honest answer. Tell me what's wrong, and don't tell me everything is fine."

"Okay, Mom." Frank took a deep breath, and then began to explain to his mother about the Christmas gift Joe had found from Iola. "Inside the box was a book Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson."

"Treasure Island I used to read it to you, when you boys were little." Laura said, "It's also one of your brother's favorite stories, he carried that worn out book all over the place."

"Mom, what ever happened to that book?"

"I don't know." Laura thought for a second, before saying, "I suppose I threw it out because the pages kept falling out."

"How come you never replaced it?"

"Well, I think it was around the time you lost interest in being pirates, and started reading mystery books, and wanting to be Sherlock Holmes." Laura answered with a smile. Just like her husband her boys had decided to follow their father's footsteps as detectives. She knew of the dangers they would be facing while solving cases and, at times she wished her sons would consider being doctors or lawyers. But, deep down Laura knew she would never take away their dream of being detectives.

Frank lightly chuckled at his mother's response, before turning all serious. "There was also a letter from Iola inside the book. He's just upset after reading it; I guess it triggered some painful memories for him."

Laura put a hand over her mouth at the thought. "Oh, no, what did it say?" She asked, worriedly.

"Iola gave Joe that book, because she knew it was his favorite story, and that he somehow lost the one he had. She also wrote that it reminded her of their secret place."

"What secret place?"

"Barmet Island," Frank answered. "Dad and Mr. Morton took me, Joe, Chet and Iola there once on a camping trip when we were kids." Then Frank quickly went on to explain about what Joe told him about him having to stay with Fenton at their campsite because he hurt his ankle and couldn't go on their hike. Iola stayed as well to keep him company, and they even made up a game pretending the island was their private island, and about their buried treasure. "Joe said he couldn't remember what they had buried. But, I guess it doesn't matter now. They were just kids playing a game, it's probably nothing important."

"Mom, please don't worry about Joe." Frank added, again trying to reassure his mother. "Like I said he's just upset after opening Iola's gift; it triggered some painful memories for him. He'll probably get distracted by something else and forget all about it and be back to his old self in no time."

"Why don't you take him to Prito's?" Laura suggested. "Maybe even call some of your friends to join you and go do something fun. That would be a good distraction for Joe, just get his mind off Iola and her gift."

"That's a good idea Mom." Frank replied. "But, I think most of our friends are either working this summer, or out of town on vacation with their families."

"Well, please do something to keep Joe distracted."

"Okay, Mom, I will."

After helping the volunteers with their donations and receiving hugs from their aunt and mother the boys were off to Prito's. Frank had called their friends to join them, but as he suspected, their friends, Phil Cohen, and Biff Hooper were out of town on summer vacation. Even his girlfriend Callie Shaw was away on vacation.

However, he did get a hold of their good friend Chet Morton saying his parents had him busy working on his family's farm. He told Frank he would join them at Prito's saying he had some big news to tell them.

A few minutes later, the Hardy brothers were sitting in their usual booth eating a large pepperoni pizza waiting for Chet and waiting to hear his big news.

Frank was amazed at his little brother; pizza from Prito's was one of his favorites. He was usually on his third slice by now, before he had his second. Joe barely touched his first slice, and was just sitting there across from him staring complacently out of the window. He was unusually quiet.

"Okay, Joe. I can't take the silence anymore." Frank said, placing a hand on top of Joe's hand to get his attention. "Do you want to talk about it?'

"No, I'm fine." Joe said, still staring out the window.

"Joe. Talk to me".

"I'm fine, Frank. There is nothing to talk about."

"Well, I think finding that gift from Iola shook you up," Frank argued, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's just a stupid book, Frank!" Joe snapped, turning to his brother. "It doesn't mean anything!" Then he went back to staring out the window.

Frank let out a deep sigh and was about to respond, when he heard, "Hey guys!" dark-haired eighteen-year-old Italian, Tony Prito greeted, one of their good friends, and an assistant manager whose father was the owner of the restaurant.

"Hi, Tony, I guess you're working this summer."

"Yeah, I thought about taking a vacation, but, Dad said if I want a new car." Tony pulled a chair to the end of the table so he could watch the counter. "I had to work for it."

"Are you on a break?"

"I only have ten minutes or until a customer walks in." Tony answered before turning his attention to Joe and frowns at his half-eaten pizza. "Is there something wrong with your pizza, Joe?"

"Huh," Joe said as he turns from the window, realizing Tony had just joined them. "Oh, no the pizza's fine."

"Oh good," Tony threw his hand to his chest, "You had me worried there for a minute."

"I'm sorry Tony," Joe apologized, "It's not you. I just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

"I need to wash my hands." He suddenly announced getting up from the table and headed to the restroom.

"What's wrong with Joe?" Tony looked at Frank, "Is he okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Tony. He says he is but…"

"You don't believe he is." Tony picked up on what Frank was saying.

"It all started when he found a gift from Iola." Frank quickly filled Tony in on about Iola's gift Joe had found.

"What secret place?"

"It's Barmet Island."

"Hey guys!" Announced, eighteen year old, husky Chet Morton comes up to their booth. "Sorry, I'm late," He said, taking Joe's spot while grabbing a slice of pizza. "I had to deliver some apples from our orchard to Mrs. Granger for my Dad."

"That Mrs. Granger is such a nice lady." Frank commented.

"Yeah, she always has great stories to tell." Tony added.

"That's why I'm late; I couldn't get away because she was in the middle of telling me one of her stories." Chet continued on before taking a bite of pizza. "Hey, where's Joe?" he asked, looking around for the blond boy.

As if on cue, "I'm right here." Joe responded with a smile on his face, coming back to the booth.

Frank moved over so Joe could sit down beside him. "Frank, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." He apologized. "Can we just forget what happened?"

"What happened?" Chet raised an eyebrow at this looking for Frank and then to Joe. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope, everything's fine." Joe spoke up quickly, glaring his eyes at Frank. "Right, Frank?"

Frank knew he was still upset about Iola's gift and didn't want to discuss in front of Chet, so he decided to let it go for now. He shook his head, "Yeah, you know how it is with us; we're always getting into stupid arguments. All is forgotten."

Joe put a smile on his face, before quickly changing the subject. "So Chet what it's your big news."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot my big news!" Reaching around to his back pocket of his jeans, Chet handed him a newspaper.

Frank watched the smile on his brother's face slowly fade away to a frown, then his eyes widen, landing on the front page of the paper. "Oh no... No! This can't be!

He took the paper out of Joe's hand, "Oh no!" He whispered under his breath. Tony glanced over his shoulder as he read the page," Coming soon to Bayport! Barmet Island Hotel Marina & Getaway Resort,

Joe looked right at Chet and asked in disbelief. "Is this true?"

"Yup...," Chet swallowed the last of his pizza before answering, "Some big billionaire bought the island. A Mr. Albert Douglas he's the chairman and president of Douglas & Underwood real estate in New York."

"I didn't know that Barmet Island was for sale?" Tony commented curiously. "I've never heard of the guy."

"Me neither." Frank added, and then continues on reading the newspaper. "And according to the paper this Mr. Douglas buys and owns property all over the world. This resort is supposed to be a great asset for the town of Bayport. It'll create jobs, as well as a big tourist attraction for everyone who enjoys outdoor activities, such as camping, boating and fishing, and for those who like to live in the lap of luxury."

"There will a big hotel with a spa and everything!" Chet piped up excitedly. "There's a formal gathering at the Bayport Pier Hotel tonight around eight o'clock to celebrate the occasion. All the dignitaries in Bayport are invited. Mayor Dixon..."

"Frank, we have to be at that party." Joe cut in.

Frank just stared at his brother strangely. "Why?"

"Because, we have to, that's why!" Joe exploded, unable to control his temper, his face turning pale, then brick-red. Feeling pressure building up inside of him, he knew he was about to explode; he just couldn't help himself. The sudden outburst brought the restaurant to abrupt silence.

Frank, Chet and Tony just looked at him, blinking.

"Joe, calm down," Frank ordered, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "First off, you're being rude, you just interrupted Chet. And second, how do you know we are even invited?"

Joe took a deep breath to calm down, he turned to Chet, "I'm sorry, Chet, I didn't mean to cut you off." Before turning back to Frank, "Chet, said all of the big names in Bayport are invited, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, what are the chances that Dad has an invitation too? There is probably an invitation at home waiting for him."

"Yes, but Dad's not here. He's out of town on a case."

"I know that." Joe said dryly. "Don't you think, as the sons of the famous Detective Fenton Hardy, that we should be there to represent him?"

Frank thought at about this for a moment, suddenly it dawned on him as to Joe's reason on why he wanted to go to this party. Then finally he answered, "Joe, I understand why you're upset, but..."

Suddenly Joe slammed his fist on the table and and jumped to his feet. He began puffing up his chest and his breathing got heavy and ragged. "Frank, we're going to that party! We have to talk Mr. Douglas out of building that resort!"

Frank was really concerned when he saw the wild look in his blue eyes. "Joe, get a hold of your self!"

"He can't have that island!" Joe ranted on, not caring about the stares, and whispers coming from the restaurant, which included the stunned faces from Chet and Tony.

"We have to stop Mr. Douglas from building that resort!"

"And, how do you suppose we to do that?" Frank challenged, feeling rage flare up inside of him without his consent. It took every part of him to fight the urge to beat the hell out of his little brother. He simply couldn't believe the way Joe was behaving. He took a deep breath, keeping his voice calm and steady, "Little brother, you better watch what you're saying."

"I don't care." Joe replied hotly leaning over the table to meet his brother at eye level, "If you won't help me, then I'll find away to do it myself!" With that he got up and heads for the front doors.

"The Barmet Island Hotel Marina & Getaway Resort is not going to happen." He turns back to Frank. "That's a promise!" before storming out of Prito's slamming the front doors behind him.

* * *

Please review thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Here is my new chapter, Hope you like it.

Iola's Treasure 3

* * *

"What was that about?" Chet asked with confusion all over his face. "I thought he'd be excited about this resort. All those outdoor activities are things Joe likes to do."

"There's a reason why he's upset." Tony replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It has to do with the island and… Iola," Frank said, hesitating to say the last part.

"Iola…" Chet gasped, his eyes widening at the mention of his late sister's name. "What about her?" He looked from Tony to Frank wanting answers.

Frank and Tony exchanged looks with each other. Frank ran a hand through his hair, not sure how this was going to go. "Chet had every right to know what was going on. It was his sister, after all." He thought, and then turned back, giving Chet his attention.

"Chet, you do remember Barmet Island, right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

Frank sighed wearily. He began by explaining to Chet about the gift and letter Joe found from Iola, ending with the camping trip to Barmet Island their fathers had taken them on when they were kids. When he had finished Chet quietly sat back, soaking up the words in his mind.

The two boys could see tears seeping out of the corners of their friend's brown eyes. Frank felt bad for him; he was still grieving the loss of his little sister. It may have been a year since she was killed, but the pain was still new and fresh. It was a pain he hoped to never experience at the thought of losing Joe.

He put a hand sympathetically on Chet's hand. "Chet..."

Chet quickly pulled his hand away, "I wish I'd never bought that newspaper!" Chet nodded at the newspaper lying on the table in front of them, his voice started to quiver mixed in with bits of anger. "It was a very stupid thing to do upsetting Joe like that!" He shamefully turned away to look out the window as he went on. "I can never talk about Iola for that reason."

"I'm so sorry, Frank."

Frank wasn't taken back by this; It was just like Chet to think of someone else's feelings over his own. "Chet look at me."

Chet did as Frank instructed.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Frank held up his hand, seeing Chet was about to argue. "I appreciate you thinking of Joe's feelings," He said simply. "Your feelings are just as important. Iola was your sister, a very big part of your life. Buddy, you have every right to talk about her."

"Yeah, Frank's right, you're still hurting as much as anyone else. If you want to talk, we're here and ready to listen." Tony added, offering his support.

Chet nodded to show he was listening. "Thanks guys." He said quickly wiped away the tears from his face. "I just wish Joe would talk to me. Is he mad at me or something?"

"No, Joe's not angry with you." Frank shook his head no. "It's himself he's angry with. When someone close to him gets hurt, he takes it very personally. He lashes out like that because it's his way of dealing with Iola's death. He feels guilty for what happened to her. In a way, I think my brother would feel better, if you hated him."

"I don't hate him," Chet replied, "It wasn't Joe's fault. I never once put the blame on either one of you for my sister's death."

"I know that. However, trying to convince Joe of that is like talking to a brick wall. He'll have to eventually work it out for himself."

A heavy silence filled the air, but neither boy spoke a word.

"I do remember the camping trip to Barmet Island." Chet spoke up first as he quickly changed the subject. "Iola begged Dad for weeks to let her come with us. He and I both told her it was an all boys camping trip. But oh no, my little sister wouldn't hear of it, she insisted on going. She would argue that we were being unfair and that girls could do anything that boys could do. Finally Dad gave in like he always did. Iola had him wrapped around her little finger when she wanted something. Even at ten years old, that girl was feisty and bossy." He let out a slight chuckle thinking of Iola.

Frank and Tony too laughed at the thought.

"A few days after the funeral, my parents and I were in her room going through her things," Chet began again, sadness filling his eyes as he struggled to keep his voice steady. "My mom came across that shoebox with Joe's name on it, in a top dresser drawer. She felt that it was important to Iola that Joe had the gift. I had no idea the book Treasure Island or the letter was inside it."

"There was also a notebook that had Mrs. Iola Hardy or Mr. and Mrs. Joe Hardy scribbled all over it with hearts circled around it. I knew she had a big crush on Joe. He was the real reason she wanted to go on the camping trip. She always found some excuse to be near him."

"I think we all figured it out at some point that the two of them liked each other even at a young age." Frank said reminiscing. "Joe would never admit it, but I knew. It wasn't until junior high that they finally became a couple. I guess you could say they were the hottest couple in the school."

Then he paused for a moment, before getting back to the subject, "What I don't get is why Barmet Island is so special?" He nodded, frowning thoughtfully, "It was just a game Joe and Iola were playing, even burying some treasure. Whatever that was? There has to be more to it than just a silly kid's game."

"Joe and Iola may've been ten years old at the time." Tony suddenly spoke up, "What if Barmet Island was where their love for each other began? Maybe their young love grew into their teenage years. Maybe they were meant to be Mr. and Mrs. Joe Hardy."

"My parents were high school sweethearts."

"Mine too." Frank said, picking up on what Tony was suggesting. "They were married right after college and Dad decided to go into law enforcement."

"So that's... why Joe was so upset about the resort." Chet said slowly, thinking out-loud "He doesn't want to see the island destroyed with all the construction."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Tony agreed. "And, why Barmet Island is or... was their secret place."

"I think you're right, Tony." Frank agreed.

Chet shook his head, frowning in disgust. "The Barmet Island Hotel Marina & Getaway Resort doesn't sound so exciting anymore."

"Do you think Joe will actually do something to stop the resort?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Honestly, I don't know. Hopefully he's had time to cool off and had time to think." Frank said, trying to sound optimistic. "Joe was already upset after finding Iola's gift and letter. He just got blind sighted by that article about Barmet Island becoming a resort." Unfortunately, he couldn't escape the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, that was telling him trouble was brewing.

Then suddenly he was hit by a disturbing thought, Oh God! What if this ordeal caused Joe to have a setback? After Iola's death he became a different person. Frank thought about it some more, and then his stomach sank. What if he went back, locking himself away in an empty shell, completely shutting me and everyone out again?

Joe could be unpredictable at times when he wanted to be. No stop thinking like that! He berated himself quickly shaking the thought out of his head, He's not some suspect on a case, that you're investigating. He's your brother and best friend, your partner in crime solving. Instantly his big brother instincts began kicking into high gear, as the continual thoughts of Joe ran though his head. He rose to his feet, "I better go find him."

"I even entertained the idea of us being family one day." Chet looks up at Frank. "I guess now we'll never know." He said sadly.

"Chet, we are a family down to the letter." Frank placed a hand on Chet's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He replied back. "We've known each other since middle school. We support and care for one another through good times and bad, especially this past year. And we will continue to care and support each other no matter what, because that's what a family does."

A smile spread across Chet's sad face. "Thanks Frank."

"You're welcome and I'll talk to Joe. So don't worry, we'll get this worked out."

"I hope so. Just don't let Joe do anything stupid."

"I'll do my best." Frank commented, reassuring his friend. "I can't promise you anything," he whispered under his breath as he headed for the door to go find Joe.

* * *

Arriving home about an hour later; Frank pulled the black van into the driveway.

"Good Mom and Aunt Gertrude must still be at the church." He noted not seeing their cars in the driveway, "That'll give me time to talk to Joe without any interruptions."

He had tried calling Joe several times on his cell phone, but as usual, Joe either hadn't bothered to charge it, or he lost his phone."

"Or, he could just be avoiding me altogether." Frank muttered in frustration getting out of the van. Once inside, he found the kitchen and living room empty.

"Joe!" he called out, hoping he was here. When he didn't hear a response he quickly ran upstairs leading to the hallway of their bedrooms.

"Joe! Are you here?!"

"In here!" Joe called from his room.

Frank let out a sigh of relief at hearing Joe's voice. Upon entering the room, he found his brother hanging a suit and tie on the hook of his closet door.

"I've been trying to call you. Didn't you get my messages?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well then, why didn't you respond back?"

Joe just shrugged his shoulders. "Busy."

"Doing what?"

"On Dad's computer trying to find all I can on Albert Douglas."

"Did you find out anything?" Frank inquired.

"No. At least nothing incriminating," Joe grumbled, sitting down on the edge of his bed looking down at his hands, "Just that Albert Douglas is a big business tycoon. He has a business partner named Richard Underwood. Together they own a real estate company mainly in New York. Apparently, they have a thing for islands because they have property in New Zealand, as well as Australia."

"There's nothing wrong with a man buying an island." Frank said informing him, taking a seat beside Joe.

"Not, this one Frank." Joe adamantly shook his head, "Albert Douglas can't have Barmet Island!"

"How are you going to stop him?" Frank argued.

"I'll talk to him."

"And if that doesn't work..."

"I don't know Frank! I'll think of something!" Joe snapped, jumping to his feet. "When I go to the party tonight, I'll try and convince him to build his resort somewhere else."

"Did Dad get an invitation?"

"Yes, I found it in the mailbox."

"Where is it?"

"It's on my desk."

Frank spotted the invitation on the desk and went over to pick it up. He noticed on the top center of the paper a round gold emblem with two swords crossing each other, "Interesting," he thought as he read out loud, "To Detective Fenton Hardy and family,

"Mr. Albert Douglas and Mr. Richard Underwood of Douglas and Underwood Real Estate Company, requests the pleasure of your company at a formal celebration in honor of the Barmet Island Hotel Marina & Getaway Resort, coming to Bayport. On Saturday, August fifth at 8:00 p.m., at the Bayport Pier Hotel 1600 Pier Street..."

"I already sent an RSVP to Albert Douglas to let him know we're coming." Joe informed his brother.

Frank let out a deep sigh while placing the invitation back on the desk, "Dad may not be too happy that you opened up his mail."

"Well the invitation did say to Detective Fenton Hardy and family." Joe retorted, "I think the family part was referring to us."

"So you are planning on going." Frank sat on the edge of the desk.

"Yes, aren't you?'

"Well, I guess I have to. To make sure you don't do something stupid."

Joe shot Frank a dirty look, but remained silent.

"Little brother, we need to talk about this." Ignoring Joe's dirty look, Frank went on, "I know you have a sentimental attachment to the island. That's no reason to act all crazy."

"I'm not acting crazy!"

"That display at Prito's has me worried." Frank shot back. "Everyone in that restaurant heard you make idle threats to stop that resort. God forbid something bad were to happen, everyone will be pointing fingers at you."

"I'm sorry for that." Joe calmly took a breath before saying, "After finding that gift and letter from Iola, then Chet showing me that newspaper article about Barmet Island being sold, for some stupid resort. I just lost it."

"That's another thing..." Frank cut in at the thought of Chet came to his mind. "You need to talk to Chet."

"Why? Is he alright?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Well, yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"For some reason Chet has it in his head that you're mad at him. He felt bad for showing you that article. I explained to him about Barmet Island and, why you blew up the way you did. He can't even talk about Iola, because he's afraid of upsetting you."

"I've been angry, mostly at myself for not being able to save her. I never meant to take my anger out on Chet." Joe spoke softly, feeling guilty for not realizing the way he'd been treating Chet.

"I know you didn't." Frank said reassuringly. "That's why you need to talk to Chet. Let him know it's alright for him to talk about Iola."

"I will." Joe promised. "I'll talk to him, tomorrow." Then he quickly added, "Right now I have to focus on the party tonight.

"Why?" Frank asked, trying to understand his little brother's reasoning, "Help me to understand why this is so important to you."

Joe sat back down on his bed, "I loved her, Frank..." Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as his voice trailed off, thinking of Iola. "It's like a part of Iola is on that island. The minute it gets destroyed with all that destruction, it'll be like losing her all over again." He looked up at Frank all teary-eyed, "I can't go through that again. That's why I have to talk to Mr. Douglas. He can't have Barmet Island." He pleaded. "I need you there with me."

"Okay, Joe, we'll both go." It broke Frank's heart seeing Joe so upset like this. He gave Joe a stern look, "But, if you do anything stupid tonight, you'll answer to me. Got it?"

Seeing the seriousness in Frank's eyes, Joe agreed and answered. "Okay."

With that Joe stood up and headed for the bathroom, "I can't promise you." He said as he went inside and shut the door.

Frank just shook his head as an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified, telling him this maybe a bad idea. "This is going to be an interesting night."


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy. If you work in retail and with the holidays coming,you'll understand. 

Here is my new chapter, Hope you like it. Let me know what you think?

I don't own Hardy Boys

Iola's Treasure 4

Joe took another look at his watch that said seven thirty. He was feeling a bit anxious about the party tonight. Endless thoughts of what to say to Mr. Douglas went through his mind. "He'll just have to understand... He simply has to." Finally taking in a deep breath, Joe let out a sigh to calm his nerves as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror fixing his satin blue tie.

Reaching into his back pocket, Joe pulled out a small picture of a girl of about seventeen with a medium frame. The girl was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap sundress and her dark hair hung in soft waves, cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Instantly his anxiety began to fade away, looking into the emerald green eyes of his late-girlfriend.

"Iola, don't worry. That island belongs to us. Frank and I will do whatever it takes to save Barmet Island. I assure you." Joe vowed, scrunching up his face with determination before placing the picture back into his pocket. He grabbed his black jacket off the hook on the door and headed downstairs to find Frank.

Meanwhile, Laura had gotten home from the church rummage sale. Even though she was exhausted from her busy day, all her thoughts were on Joe. She simply couldn't stop herself from worrying about him. She walked into the kitchen to find her oldest son all dressed up in a navy suit and tie standing by the sink drinking a glass of water.

"Hey Mom," Frank greeted, trying to sound nonchalant. "How was the church rummage sale?"

"It was really good. We raised a lot of money for the homeless shelter." Laura answered. "You look nice. Why are you all dressed up?" She inquired, tilting her head inquisitively.

"Joe and I are going to a party tonight."

"Party, what party? Who's throwing it?"

"You might want to sit down first." Frank advised, while setting his empty glass in the sink.

Just by the serious look on her son's face, Laura knew right away, she wasn't going to like the news. She sat down at the kitchen table and, calmly asked. "Frank, what's going on? Where is this party?"

"It's at the Bayport Pier Hotel," Frank said, joining his mother at the table handing her a newspaper.

Laura's eyes widened when she saw the headline on the front page, "Coming soon to Bayport! Barmet Island Hotel Marina & Getaway Resort."

"Is this true?" She whispered back at him.

"I'm afraid so."

"Where's Joe?"

"He's upstairs getting ready."

"How did he react to this?" Laura caught the hesitation in Frank's eyes. "Frank. Tell me. Is he alright?"

"Joe didn't take the news so well." Frank quickly began to explain to his visibly-upset mother about Joe's erratic behavior at Prito's. "He doesn't want to see the island destroyed with all the construction. Because of it being his and Iola's secret place, he says he feels a part of her is on the island. All the big names in Bayport are supposed to be at this party. Mayor Dixon and Dad just to mention a few," Frank continued on showing her the invitation. "In fact, our whole family is invited."

"There is no way we can go." Laura shakes her head. "Mrs. Granger fell this morning and fractured her ankle. That poor woman is in her late eighties and, lives in that big house all by herself. Aunt Gertrude and I will be busy looking after her. Your aunt is with her now; I will be taking my turn in a couple of hours." Laura pause for a moment before going on, "You know your father is out of town."

"I'm sad to hear about Mrs. Granger. She's such a sweet lady." Frank said sympathetically. "It's all right. I understand you two wanting to look after her." He added, "And since Dad isn't here, Joe and I thought we would go in his place."

"I've never heard of this Mr. Albert Douglas." Laura acknowledged after reading the invitation.

"I haven't either." Frank nodded. He was beginning to find that part strange. Maybe this party would be worth it after all. At least we could find out what this billionaire is all about. "All I know is that this Mr. Albert Douglas is some billionaire who owns a real estate company in New York." Frank answered his mother. "He and his business partner Richard Underwood bought Barmet Island to build this resort."

"What are you two planning on doing?" Laura pushed on.

"Nothing," Joe cut in coming into the kitchen all dressed up in a black suit and satin blue tie. "We only want a chance to talk to Mr. Douglas, to let him know how we feel about his resort."

"Joe, your brother just told me about what happened at Prito's." Laura voiced angrily.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Joe replied. "I'm going to apologize to Mr. Prito and to Chet as well."

"What about Chet?" Laura looked straight at him, raising an eyebrow.

"The two of us have some things to work out." Joe told her. Then exchanged looks with his brother.

Frank nodded in agreement.

Laura had a feeling that there was something more to it, but decided to let it go for now. "Joe, I don't want you going to that party."

"Mom, I have to go!"

"Joe!" Frank exclaimed.

"Don't shout at me young man." Laura said reprimanding her youngest son.

Joe took a deep breath to cool his temper. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, Mom."

"Thank you." Laura replied, "Now sit down," She ordered. "I want to talk to you." Joe did as instructed plopping down in a chair across from his mother and brother. "Did you make threats to stop the resort?" Laura asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes," Joe huffed.

"Frank also told me all about this morning."

Joe glared at Frank.

"Sorry Joe." Frank apologized. "Mom already knew something was wrong the moment we walked in the church. She was concerned about you, so I told her you were upset about finding the gift and a letter from Iola."

"It's okay," Joe said. Frank again could see tears began to seep from the corners of his blue eyes.

Laura spoke soothingly to him. "Joe, I understand why Barmet Island is special to you and Iola. You two had created some fond memories that no one can ever take from you. Baby, I'm just worried about you. I know it's been a pretty rough year for you coping with Iola's death. Now it's time for you to start moving past this. We can help you through this." Laura paused for a moment as she chose her words carefully, "Joe let this island go."

There was a heavy sting of silence in the air. Frank could see the wheels turning in his brother's head.

"Mom you don't understand…" Joe's voice quivered, fighting back tears. "I can't let it go. Barmet Island belongs to Iola. If Mr. Douglas destroys it… she'll be gone forever. "

"Joe-"Laura started to say.

"-We're going to be late." Joe said, cutting her off. He quickly began to blink back the tears that threatened to break free, and then he said to Frank. "I'll meet you in the van." He then jumped to his feet and headed out the kitchen door leaving his mother and brother sitting in silence.

"Frank, keep an eye on him." Laura pleaded with him.

"I will. Don't worry, everything will be okay." Frank said reassuring her while getting to his feet. Unsure of who he was trying to convince, himself or his mother.

Laura walked out the doorway with him. Joe was already in the passenger side of their black van. She watched as Frank slide behind the wheel. As soon as he pulled out of the driveway Laura immediately took out her cell phone and began dialing, frowning when it went straight to voicemail. "Fenton, call home, it's urgent..."

* * *

The Hardy brothers were walking through the busy lobby of the Bayport Pier Hotel. People were flowing into the place just bursting with excitement.

Frank saw some of the men dressed in formal suits and ladies in fancy dresses going into the banquet room where the party was to be held. Off to the side was an easel with a large blackboard in white lettering that read, "Barmet Island Resort celebration"

"Alright, let's go find Mr. Douglas." Joe said eagerly, making his way to the room. "The sooner we find him. The sooner we can put an end to his stupid resort…" Then suddenly out of nowhere someone grabs him firmly by the arm, the iron-like grip pulled him back out into the hallway. He whirled around to see that it was Frank.

"Frank…"Ignoring his brother's protests, Frank led him to a small lounge area no one was occupying at the moment.

"What's gotten into you?! Have you gone crazy?!" Joe shouted, jerking his arm out of his brother's grip.

"Have a seat." Frank demanded, pointing to the couch. "We're not done talking about this."

"No." Joe replied. He turned abruptly to leave the lounge, "I have to see Mr. Douglas." Frank stepped into his path, preventing him from going anywhere.

"I said sit."

"Frank, what is there to talk about?" A flash of anger ignited in Joe's blue eyes as he sat down "We're here to save Barmet Island."

"The way you're acting right now, there is no way I'm letting you go into that room." Frank fired back raking his fingers through his brown hair, knowing what he was about to say was going to lead into an argument. "It would be irresponsible of me to do so." He sat down on a small table in front of Joe.

"Now, you're not going anywhere until we talk." Frank shot his little brother a look just daring him to make a move.

Joe knew by the serious tone and the expression on Frank's face there was no point in arguing with him, "Fine," He grumbled, folding his arms to his chest as his leg shook impatiently.

Frank took a deep breath, keeping his voice calm and steady. "Joe, your actions lately are so unpredictable, it's scary. I don't know what you're going to do next. You spout off at Mom, you spout off at me. What are you going to do, when you actually meet Albert Douglas? The incident at Prito's, of you threatening to stop him from building his resort, keeps playing over in my head."

Joe just sat in silence glaring at him, continually bouncing his leg up and down. Frank knew he was about to explode. But he didn't care at this point, he kept on going and praying his words would sink in that thick blond head of his.

"Joe, we haven't been on that island in years. In fact, we were kids at the time," Frank quickly pointed out. "I've never heard you talk about Barmet Island, until today. I think you're using this whole Barmet Island issue as an excuse to punish yourself for not saving Iola."

In response to that, Joe just turned his head away; Frank knew right then he'd struck a nerve. "Joe, look at me."

When Joe didn't comply, Frank put his hands firmly on his face, forcing Joe to look at him. "Little brother, you've got to stop blaming yourself for what happened to her. It wasn't your fault. "I don't mean to be hard; I'm trying to look out for you. I don't want you to get in to trouble. Please, Joe..." Frank pleaded, "Think this through before you do anything stupid. Saving Barmet Island won't bring Iola back."

Frank held his breath waiting for Joe's horrible temper to explode. It was one of the many traits that got him in trouble from time to time. He paused for a moment as he thought carefully choosing his words, "Mom was right. Let Barmet Island go." Frank then suggested. "We don't have to be here."

"We can't just leave Frank," Joe disagreed breaking his silence. "We accepted Mr. Douglas's invitation." He added as a final approach to convince him, "Don't forget, big brother we are here in Dad's place and representing the Hardy name. How's it going to look if we don't keep our commitments?"

"Joe..."

"No! Frank." Joe quickly pulled Frank's hands away from his face and jumped to his feet. "I'm not letting this go. Not until we see Mr. Douglas. We have to save Barmet Island."

"Okay fine. We'll just make a quick appearance." Frank stood up, nose to nose, with Joe. "You have to keep a cool head when you do talk to the man." Then he added warningly, "Remember, if do anything stupid, you'll answer to me. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

* * *

A few seconds later the brothers stood in the entrance, letting their eyes sweep across the banquet room. It was a fairly large and elegant room with large windows and blackout curtains that were open to a view of a beautiful night sky filled with stars. There was a long table with white fancy linen draped over it with food on it in buffet style settings. Waiters bustled about, with trays of hors d'oeuvres and drinks offering them to their guests.

On one side of the room Frank spotted Chief Ezra Collig of Bayport police a well-built, middle aged man with iron-gray hair all decked out in his formal uniform. He stood talking to Mayor Dixon a tall, dark-haired man in a black suit and his wife, a slender woman in her forties wearing a long strapless green dress with a shawl draped loosely over her shoulders.

"I wander which one of these guests is Mr. Douglas?" Joe asked.

"You found him." A man's voice said coming up beside him.

Joe whirled around to see a bear of a man in his late sixties with a rugged face and with short gray hair wearing a black suit and tie. The man extended out a beefy hand as he made introductions,

"I am Albert Douglas."


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Here is my new chapter hope you like it.

Iola's Treasure 5

A few seconds later the brothers stood in the entrance, letting their eyes sweep across the banquet room. It was a fairly large and elegant room with large windows and blackout curtains that were open to a view of a beautiful night sky filled with stars. There was a long table with white fancy linen draped over it with food on it in buffet style settings. Waiters bustled about, with trays of hors d'oeuvres and drinks offering them to their guests.

On one side of the room Frank spotted Chief Ezra Collig of Bayport police a well-built, middle aged man with iron-gray hair all decked out in his formal uniform. He stood talking to Mayor Dixon a tall, dark-haired man in a black suit and his wife, a slender woman in her forties wearing a long strapless green dress with a shawl draped loosely over her shoulders.

"I wonder which one of these guests is Mr. Douglas?" Joe asked.

"You found him." A man's voice said coming up beside him.

Joe whirled around to see a bear of a man in his late sixties with a rugged face and with short gray hair wearing a black suit and tie. The man extended out a beefy hand as he made the introductions, "I am Albert Douglas."

All at once Frank felt as if everyone and everything in the room stood still. He was amazed at the size of the man standing in front of Joe. Mr. Douglas was a relatively large man with short gray hair and a full beard outlining his rugged face. The man towered over Joe's six foot frame. He was at least an inch or two taller over his own six-foot one frame. "And all muscle!" Frank noticed the man had thick legs and arms, and the dark suit that he wore didn't hide his muscular frame. "The man Joe disagrees with just had to be huge!"

"I'm going to kill that brother of mine!" Frank quickly shifted his eyes to Joe. He immediately saw a friendly smile plastered on his face, but his blue eyes were alive with a light that told Frank he was up to something.

"Mr. Douglas, it's so nice to finally meet you." Joe said politely while accepting the handshake Albert Douglas offered him. "I'm Joe, Joe Hardy."

"It's totally an act!" Frank thought. Right before his brown eyes Joe went from his hot headed kid brother threatening to stop this resort from taking shape, to the now seemingly cool and calm collected kid brother before him. "Joe is pretending to be all nice and friendly, and then waiting for the right time to bring up Barmet Island."

"And this is my brother Frank."

"I am delighted to meet you."

Before Frank knew it Mr. Douglas was now standing in front of him extending his hand. Quickly shaking the thoughts out of his mind, Frank shook the man's hand, "It's a nice to meet you too." He flinched slightly as Mr. Douglas gave his hand a hard squeeze then he noted his hand felt rough and calloused. "This guy must be active outdoors and work with his hands a lot."

Just then, however, something on the man's finger caught his eye. It was a gold ring with a round emblem in the center engraved with two swords crossing each other. Exactly like the emblem on the invitation. "Now this is interesting," he thought curiously, "does this signify something or merely coincidence?"

"Frank and Joe Hardy…" Mr. Douglas began interrupting his thoughts. He appeared to be mulling their names over in his head. At last he spoke with a smile, "Ah yes, the Hardy boys. Fenton Hardy must be your father." He concluded, finally releasing Frank's hand.

"Yes, that's right." Frank replied, rubbing his hand.

"I've heard a great deal about Fenton Hardy." Mr. Douglas spoke in admiration. "What an extraordinary man, your father is and with such an amazing talent for crime solving." Frowning, his disappointment he added, "I was hoping to meet the Great Detective."

"Our father couldn't make it tonight." Joe stated. "So Frank and I are here in his place."

"Well, isn't that noble of you boys." Mr. Douglas replied. "You must make your father proud."

"I've heard a great deal about you boys as well, as the young detectives following in the Great Detective's footsteps." He walked around the boys coming up between them, putting his big arms firmly around their shoulders. "Must be exciting, being in all of those sensational cases. I'll bet you have a knack for solving mysteries."

Frank raised an eyebrow suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. But what threw him completely off guard was when he heard him ask, "What's your father working on now, by the way?"

The boys exchanged looks with each other as alarm bells started going off in their heads. "Why did he want to know that?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Douglas we're not allowed to discuss that." Frank answered.

Fenton Hardy had once been an ace detective for the New York Police Department. Then a few years later, after the boys were born, he retired to the pleasant seaside of Bayport to become a private investigator. Since then many of his cases had made it to national and international headlines. Even today their father's cases were still making headlines, but Frank and Joe had long since learned to emulate their father's tight-lipped, no comment attitude on any case they were working on. The famous Detective had instilled the importance of preventing security leaks and safeguarding their clients' privacy into his boys.

In truth, neither brother knew the details of their father's current case. Even if they did know, they sure as hell weren't going to tell anyone, especially someone whom they knew nothing about, other than being a wealthy businessman in real estate and well as one of the owners of Barmet Island.

The billionaire pulled his arms from the boys' shoulders and stepped away from them. "Oh, forgive me boys..." He apologized his face reddening slightly from embarrassment. "That was rude of me. I shouldn't have asked about your father's work."

An awkward silence filled the air between the three men. Frank studied the man's face closely, unsure if this was all an act as well. "This man is definitely becoming a mystery."

"Mr. Douglas, yes we do help our father out on a few cases from time to time." Joe spoke up diverting the conversation to the main topic. The only reason he wanted to be here in the first place was to save Barmet Island. "It's not all that exciting" he lied. "It can be pretty boring sometimes." Then he got right to the point; not wasting this opportunity. "Actually Frank and I would like to hear about this resort of yours coming to Barmet Island. It sounds much more exciting."

Their previous conversation was soon forgotten, as a big smile spread across Mr. Douglas' face grinning from ear to ear. "I'm just as excited about this resort as you are my boy. The Barmet Island Hotel Marina & Getaway resort will bring good things to this town."

"If you only knew how wrong you were." Frank mumbled under his breath catching the flash of anger ignited in Joe's blue eyes.

"This pleasant little town of Bayport will reap the benefits of this resort" a man's voice said interrupting the group.

The brothers turned to see a handsome man in his late thirties with dark, tanned skin and blonde hair and a pair of deep-set green eyes. The man was wearing an expensive gray executive suit. His shoes were black and shiny. "It will have something for everyone." He began rattling off. "Every outdoor activity you can think of, such as camping, boating and fishing and a luxurious hotel and spa. It will be a good thing."

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Richard Underwood, my business partner and co-owner of the Barmet Island Resort." Mr. Douglas introduced seeing the puzzled look on the boys' faces. He turned to the young man saying," Richard I'd like you to meet the…"

"...The Hardy Boys. It's an honor to meet you both." Richard Underwood acknowledged grinning from ear to ear as he shook each brother's hand.

"I take it you've heard a lot about us as well." Frank said, looking from Mr. Douglas to Richard Underwood.

"Yes, I have. Quite impressive I might add."

Frank didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit. "Why were these guys so eager to meet us?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Underwood, Mr. Douglas." Joe spoke up again. "But, not everyone is happy about this resort."

"In fact, I think it's a big mistake."

The two men raised an eyebrow at this.

Frank felt his stomach churn at this. "Here we go." He thought. "Let the fireworks begin."

" I thought you were excited about this resort." Mr. Douglas asked. "Why will it be a mistake?"

"Because you're going to destroy Barmet Island with all the construction." Joe answered.

"Young man, we care about the environment just like you. We plan to replant what we take out."

"Yes," Joe argued. "But everything living there like the trees, plants and creatures have been there for years. That is something you can't replace."

"Yes. We understand that," Mr. Underwood stated. "But it's unfortunate; sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

"The greater good for whom, you…" Joe exploded, unable to control his temper, his face turning pale, then brick-red. "We had never heard of Douglas and Underwood Real Estate Company, until today! For all we know, you could be here to line your pockets with our money!"

"Joe!" Frank scolded. Suddenly all eyes were on them bringing the room to an abrupt silence.

"Frank, Joe what is going on here?!" Chief Ezra Collig demanded coming over to them.

Richard Underwood was taken aback by these accusations. His cheeks turned red as his eyes flooded with anger, he fired back pointing at Joe. "I don't appreciate this young man's accusation."

"Perhaps we should discuss this in a more private setting." Mr. Douglas suggested. For a split second Frank thought he saw a flash of anger in his eyes, and then quickly it vanished.

"No!" Joe snapped, balling his hands into fists. His blue eyes were blazing hot as he directed them at Mr. Douglas. "You can't have that island!"

"Oh, and why not."

"Barmet Island already belongs to someone else."

"Who?"

"Barmet Island belongs to Iola and... Me." Joe hissed. "The truth is my brother and I are here to put a stop to this resort."

"Is that right?" Mr. Douglas said dryly folding his arms to his chest.

Frank firmly put a hand on his brother's shoulder to keep him calm and whispered, "Joe stop this before you do something stupid." To his surprise Joe began to calm down, his blue eyes never leaving Mr. Douglas, both hands clutched furiously at his side. Frank swallowed hard, trying to stay in control. But, still he kept his hand firmly on Joe's shoulder just in case.

"I'm sorry about this." He apologized to Mr. Douglas and began to explain his brother's actions. "You see, my brother recently suffered a terrible loss. Barmet Island is special to him and his late girlfriend."

"I am sorry for your loss." Mr. Douglas said sympathetically. "There is nothing I can do. We bought the island fair and square. Besides that construction has already begun on the island."

"No!" Joe cried, breaking free from his brother's firm grip. Without a second thought, he lunged at Mr. Douglas, causing the big man to lose his balance,sending them both crashing through the long banquet table with food flying everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.

Here is my new chapter. I'm not good with the police stuff, hope it makes since

Iola's Treasure 6

It was about ten o'clock at night when Joe slowly opened his eyes. "Oh please let this be a really bad dream." When he realized he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and lying on a cot with a spring poking his back. Then he looked up at the iron bars staring back at him and, let out a low moan as he realized it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare! He was in a jail cell at the Bayport Police Department! He sat up and swung his legs over the cot.

The sudden memory of the altercation between him and Albert Douglas came flooding back to him. He saw himself tackling Mr. Douglas sending the both of them crashing through a banquet table with food flying everywhere.

Luckily, neither one of them were badly hurt only a few minor scrapes and bruises and food all over their clothes. However, Mr. Douglas did complain about his head hurting soon discovering a small bump on the back of his head. Before the billionaire was taken to the hospital to get checked out, he demanded that Joe be arrested for attacking him.

"Way to go Hardy! You're in jail! I should just let Frank kill me. Because when Dad finds out..."Joe's voice trailed off as he placed his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. "I'm so dead."

Meanwhile, out front a very frantic Frank Hardy pacing back and forth all of his thoughts were on Joe.

"Joe's been arrested. My little brother arrested!" Frank let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "How did this happen? How did we come to this place?" He stated unhappily with tears forming in his eyes. "What was I thinking!? I should've never let him go to that party! It's my fault. Joe can't go to jail! He can't!"

"Frank!" Said the voice of veteran Officer Con Riley a dark haired, man with an athletic built. He was also a good friend to the Hardy family. He had watched the Hardy brothers grow up over the years from young boys to fine young men pursuing in their father's footsteps as detectives. He knew Frank was usually a calm and collected young man. He was the complete opposite of his impulsive hot-headed younger brother. Officer Riley also knew that the brothers had a really close bond with each other. He felt bad for Frank seeing him fall apart like this over Joe.

The boys along with their father have helped out the Bayport Police on a number of tough cases over the years. And just like their famous detective father the Hardy brothers had built up a good reputation for themselves. Officer Riley couldn't believe his eyes when he looked up from the front desk to see Chief Collig coming into the station with Joe Hardy in handcuffs. The youngest Hardy boy had been brought in on an assault charge! After Joe was fingerprinted and had his picture taken, Officer Riley was the one to escort the younger Hardy to a cell.

Officer Riley put his hands on Frank's shoulders to get his attention. "Frank, calm down." He said gently guiding the distraught teenager to a chair in front of his desk. "Think of Joe. He can't have you falling apart like this. He needs you right now."

To Officer Riley's relief Frank began to calm down.

"You're right; this is no time to fall apart. Joe comes first." Frank took another deep breath to calm down going into big brother mode, keeping his thoughts on Joe. "Joe can't go to jail. He'll be in there with all those criminals that we helped put away. They will kill him the first chance they get." He paused for a moment quickly wiping a tear away from his eye as he said this. "You want to hear something crazy?"

Officer Riley just nodded okay. So Frank continues on. "I've been going over a list in my head of all the crimes that I could commit," Frank snorted a laugh as he finished his sentence, "Just so I could to jail with Joe."

The veteran officer's eyes widened at Frank's words. He looked at him expectantly, but said nothing, just sat at his desk, letting the older Hardy boy vent. "Then I got to thinking…" Frank shook his head. "I'd probably be in there for life, for beating up anyone who lays a hand on my brother." A surge of anger began to build inside of him. "Joe was doing just fine, until he found that gift from Iola. I wish Joe never found the stupid thing! It's like that gift put a curse on us."

A heavy silence filled the air waiting for someone to speak.

"Frank, I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear the first part of what you said." Officer Riley cleared his throat before he spoke. "And tell you, I'm sure everything is going to work out okay. Once your Dad..." He started to say before getting cut off.

"...Dad," Frank looked right at Officer Riley and asked. "He's on his way here, isn't he?"

Officer Riley just nodded yes. "Chief Collig called him as soon as Joe was brought in."

"Great. He's going to flip out." Frank huffed turning his head away." Joe has been in trouble before but, not like this." He grimly commented. "One of his biggest fears is being a big disappointment to Dad. I know that's what he's thinking at this moment. Joe tries so hard to measure up to the kind of man that he thinks Dad would want him to be. It's important to Joe to have his approval on everything he does. After this, I don't know what Dad's going to say or… do." Frank expressed worriedly. Officer Riley could see fear in the boy's eyes. "I'm afraid this incident will put a strain on their relationship."

Officer Riley cleared his throat again as he instructed. "Frank, I want you to look at me and listen to me."

Frank did as instructed.

"Out of all the twenty something years I've worked with your father. I have never heard him say a harsh word against either one of you. Most men in your father's position would brag about all their biggest achievements. Whether it's solving some big high profile case or catching the world's most wanted criminal. That is not your father," Officer Riley stated in a matter of fact tone. "Fenton Hardy is a good and humble man. The only thing he ever talks about is a football game or some school academic award his boys have won. That's the kind of stuff your father brags about. He is very proud of both of you and not just for all your accomplishments.

"Fenton talks about how proud he is of you, boys in the way you take care of each other with love, companion, and, most importantly, patience. Also how you support your friends through good times and bad, the way you care about people, you have a need to fight for what is right. He takes great pride in knowing that you boys are going to make a difference in the world.

"One day your father is going to leave a legacy. It won't be some a high profile case or catching the world's most wanted criminal. It will be Frank and Joe Hardy, his two greatest accomplishments."

Officer Riley paused for a moment to let Frank absorb his words.

"Frank, I'm sure Fenton will be angry with your brother." He went on. "That is to be expected of him. I've heard the way he talks to you both. He never talks down to you or says hurtful words. He always giving you the respect to hear your side of things. So, I know without a doubt that Fenton will be fair and, give Joe the respect to hear his side of the story." Officer Riley added to make his final point. "Then he will assess the situation and figure out the best way to help Joe. Trust him Frank, trust your father. He will do what's best for Joe. Joe is still young. He has a lot to learn about the world around him. Joe will learn from this incident."

"I know you're right, Con. All those things you said, about Dad is true. I do trust him." Frank took a moment to process all the words Officer Riley had told him. "He will help Joe."

"It was wrong for my brother to attack Mr. Douglas. He needs to learn from this mistake. I just don't want this mistake to cost me my brother and his life".

"Frank."

Frank's heart started pounding in his chest. He knew that voice. Could it be?

Then the voice got louder, "Frank!" He turned to the sound of the voice.

Sure enough, that was the sound of their father's voice. There he was, the great Fenton Hardy the older version of himself standing beside Chief Collig.

He did not look happy, He did not look happy at all. "We need to talk, now!"

"Fenton, you can use my office." Chief Collig offered.

"Thank you Chief." Fenton replied, and then turned to Frank. "Frank, let's go."

Without question Frank got up from his seat and followed his father into the office.

"So, before I go see Joe." Fenton got right to the point before Frank had time to close the door. "I want to know what's going on." He sat on the edge of the desk with his arms folded to his chest. "Don't give me the condensed version. Because I know Joe will give me that, I want the truth and leave nothing out."

"So start talking, now."

"Oh, okay, here it goes." Frank took a seat in front of his father and replied, taking a deep breath, and then he began to explain. "It all started when Joe found a Christmas gift from Iola..."

"Joe."

Joe slowly raised his head to the sound of Officer Riley calling his name.

"Hey Con," He greeted then asked. "Is Frank still here?"

"Yes, he is. In fact, he's in Chief Collig's office talking to your father."

"Dad… He's here too?" Joe felt his heart began to pound profusely from his chest.

"Yes, he is, Joe." Officer Riley noticed Joe's eyes were all red and puffy from crying. "I'm here to take you to him." He took out his keys to unlock the cell door and went inside.

"I think, I'd rather stay here. It's much safer." Joe muttered. His stomach began churning as a nervous feeling suddenly came over him. "What's Dad is going to say? Oh… I know what he's going to say... He'll say "Arrested! How could you Joseph?! You're a big disappointment! A disgrace to the Hardy name! You let me down!"

"Joe," Officer Riley said reassuring the younger Hardy. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Frank."

"What's that?"

"Trust him Joe, trust your father. He is here to help you."

Joe let out a deep breath and said. "Okay lets not keep Dad waiting." He got to his feet when he saw Officer Riley pull out a pair of handcuffs. "Are those things necessary?"

"I'm sorry Joe. It's a standard procedure when transporting... Inmates." Officer Riley started to say stumbling over the last part.

"I know, Con I understand you're just doing your job." Joe said putting his hands behind his back. He bit his bottom lip, fighting the urge to cry again, as Officer Riley cuffed his wrists. He bit his lip. "Take it a man Hardy." He told himself.

A few minutes later Officer Riley escorted Joe to a room used for interrogating criminals, where they found Fenton with his back turned to them.

"Fenton, Joe's here." Officer Riley called to the Detective.

Fenton spun around at the sound of his name. "Joseph..." He gasped at the sight of his youngest son wearing an orange jump suit and in handcuffs.

Joe shamefully looked down at his feet. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment on his father's face.

"Thank you, Officer Riley." Fenton said. Officer Riley just nodded leaving father and son alone.

There was an enormous amount of tension in the room and neither Hardy spoke a word.

Joe heard his father approach him closing in the gap between them.

"Joseph, look at me."

Joe shook his head no.

"Joseph, I said look at me."

"I can't."

Fenton calmly took a breath. Then he gently, lifted his son's chin with his hand, forcing Joe to look at him. Joe looked up at his father with tear stained eyes. His bottom lip started quivering as a tears ran down his cheeks. "Dad... I..." He started to say. When Fenton suddenly did something Joe was not expecting, he felt his father's strong arms wrap around him pulling him into a deep hug.

Joe welcomed his father's embrace and just cried.

Fenton kissed the top of Joe's blond head and whispered to him. "I'm here Joe. We're going to figure this out, Son. I don't know how, but I promise you. We're going to figure this out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hope everyone has had a good Christmas. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Here is my new chapter, hope you like**

Iola's Treasure 7

Joe welcomed his father's embrace and just cried.

Fenton kissed the top of Joe's blond head and whispered to him. "I'm here Joe. We're going to figure this out, Son. I don't know how, but I promise you. We're going to figure this out."

He gave Joe a few minutes to quiet down and to get all cried out. Before pulling him back a bit to get a good look at him. "Are you okay?"

Joe just stood in complete silence. Through his tear stained eyes Fenton could see bits of fear in them. He knew that Joe knew he had done something he'd disapprove of and was afraid of facing the repercussions of his actions.

Joe studied his father's face closely, trying to read his expression. "He's angry, isn't he?" He thought, "Or is he disappointed? Well… Of course he is, you idiot! You're standing in front of the man in handcuffs!"

"I'm sorry, Dad." Joe whispered his voice riddled with emotion, "I deserve to be in jail. I did something stupid that got me here. Frank would never disgrace the Hardy name. He's the good son." He ended sadly with, "I am such a disappointment to you."

"Joe, now stop that kind of talk." Fenton said, gently sweeping Joe's tears away with his thumbs." You are not a disgrace to the Hardy name..," He started to say before getting cut off.

"How can I not be? Look at me!" Joe shouted jiggling the handcuffs behind his back. "I'm standing in front of you in handcuffs!"

"Joseph!" Fenton thundered.

"See what I mean! I always say or do the wrong thing!" Joe fired back pulling away from his father. "You should hate me..." His voice cracked as he said this, "Because I do."

Taken back by Joe's words, Fenton took a calming breath and started counting to ten to cool his own temper. Frank took after him in so many ways... Looks, height, and about everything else appearance wise. Regrettably, it was Joe however, who inherited his temper. It was the reason why the two of them were often butting heads over things. Their personalities were so alike, it was downright scary. It took Fenton years to learn to control his temper, even though there were times when situations such as this that would come up to test his temper. Joe on the other hand still had a long way to go.

He knew his younger son had had a rough year dealing with the death of his girlfriend. It was a rough year for his whole family. He and Laura had made sure that both their sons had gone through counselling to help them deal with Iola's death. Frank had coped just fine, always being Joe's supportive older sibling.

Joe however wasn't coping well at all. After a year Fenton had begun to see signs of the "old- Joe" slowly reappearing, Joe had begun acting like his old self; having fun with his friends, telling jokes to make people laugh and just generally being the center of attention.

Then earlier tonight, everything he'd thought in regards to Joe had changed. After receiving his wife's message, he had immediately called her back. What she'd said was now ingrained into his memory. _"Fenton you need to come home. We have a problem. It's Joe..."_ He could still hear the fear and worry that had been in her voice. She'd told him about some gift Joe had found from Iola. That it was a symbol of Barmet Island; their secret place from childhood. Laura had continued telling him about Joe's erratic behavior at Prito's. Joe had become increasingly upset after learning that a Mr. Albert Douglas had bought Barmet Island in order to build a resort. Laura had tried to get Joe to settle down with no success; Frank had also tried to get his brother to see reason to no avail.

That was a surprise to Fenton, because if Frank of all people couldn't get Joe settled down, that in itself was a red flag.

Fenton knew right then he needed to be home. Unfortunately, he was still in the middle of a case. But, his family came first, so he had no choice but to turn the case over to his good friend and colleague, Sam Radley. Thankfully, his client understood his leaving due to an urgent family matter that needed his attention. Fenton thanked his client leaving him with reassurance that he was leaving him in good hands with Sam. Now Fenton could focus all his attention on Joe. He hadn't been home for more than two minutes, just long enough to give his wife a hug and kiss when he received a phone call from Chief Collig.

"I'm sorry to have to call you like this, Fenton." Chief Collig's words echoed in his ear. "I had to arrest Joe for assault. He attacked Albert Douglas the owner of the Barmet Island Resort at a party."

Fenton spent maybe five to ten minutes convincing his visibly-upset wife that everything would be alright and that he'd handle the matter with Joe. Shortly after arriving at the police station he found Frank, who told him his side of the story including all he'd gone through dealing with Joe and the ordeal at the party with Albert Douglas. After Frank had finished, he just completely broke down in tears, feeling like a failure for not being able to help his brother.

He wrapped his arms around Frank pulling him into a deep hug. "You didn't fail, Joe. You did the best you could. He knows you love him. Don't give up on Joe just yet, because there is still hope. We won't stop until our Joe is back to one hundred percent. I promise you Frank, Everything is going to be okay." After making sure Frank was okay, Fenton went to see Joe.

It soon became reality to Fenton just how much trouble his youngest son was actually in. The moment he saw Joe standing in front of him in an orange jumpsuit and in handcuffs, Fenton felt as though his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces. This was an obvious sign… a cry for help. Joe needed help fast! If Fenton didn't get a handle on this situation, this would be Joe's future. "This has to stop, now."

He still needed to hear Joe's side of the story. By the way Joe was acting right now, there was simply no way that would happen. Their heated words would only lead up to them blowing up at each other. "This has to be dealt with calmly and rationally, or Joe will refuse to talk and shut down on me altogether" He knew exactly what needed to be done to help his son. Fenton silently prayed to God for the plan to work.

The enormous tension in the room was almost staggering as Joe watched his father go up and knock on the door.

Officer Riley opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Is... everything okay in here?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." Fenton informed him. "Officer Riley, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, Fenton what is it?"

"I need you to take the handcuffs off of Joe."

"Okay." Officer Riley replied, coming into the room.

Joe raised an eyebrow, curious by this.

The officer said, coming around Joe to unlock the handcuffs from his wrists. "Joe, I trust that you won't try anything."

"Oh no, I won't." Joe replied with a grin. He was more than happy to get the stupid things off, but at the same time wondered what his father's reason for doing this was. "But… if I do Dad will clobber me."

Officer Riley quickly wiped the smile that slid across his face at the comment, off, as he did as Fenton had asked.

"Thank you, Officer Riley." Fenton stated. Again Officer Riley just nodded, leaving father and son alone.

Joe felt an awkward silence in the room. "Dad, why did you ask Con to take the handcuffs off?" He asked, rubbing his wrists.

Fenton sighed wearily. "I am under the impression that you are afraid of me." Joe looked down at his feet and started shifting nervously from one leg to the other.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Son." Fenton apologized, "Please don't ever be afraid to talk to me." He paused to take a breath. "I need you to understand something Joe. There will be times that I will get angry and disagree with you on things." He walked up to Joe and once again gently lifted his chin with his hand to make sure he was listening, "There is nothing you could ever do or say that would make me love you any less."

"I love you Joe, more than anything in the world. Besides your mother, you and Frank are the most important people in my life. That's why I had the handcuffs taken off. I want to keep the lines of communication open between us. There is nothing to hold you back. So, talk to me Joe. I can't help you, if you won't let me." Fenton added, hoping his words would get through to Joe. "Trust me; I'm on your side."

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Joe began to tear up as he let Fenton's words sink into his head. He looked straight into his father's eyes and admitted, "Yes, Dad, I understand, I love you too." Joe suddenly felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now that his arms were free, he threw them around Fenton giving him a proper hug.

Fenton didn't waste a second to hug him back. He blinked as his eyes began to mist. "I love you, Son." He looked upwards thanking God that the plan worked. "Thank you God, it worked."

Father and son stood in each others arms for the longest time. Frank stood outside of the room watching the entire scene through a two way mirror window. He couldn't stop the flow of tears from running down his face. "Thank God, the plan worked."

Officer Riley came up beside Frank, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "See, I told you Frank. Everything is going to work out."

Frank couldn't speak; his throat was too tight, his chest full of emotion. After swallowing, hard, he found his voice, quivering out a pathetic, "I know..." Just like Joe, Frank suddenly felt as if a big weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. 'I'm... going to get... my brother back."

After a few minutes father and son had finally settled down. "Okay, Joe, Are you ready to talk?" Fenton asked, releasing Joe sweeping his tears away.

"Yeah, I'm ready to talk." Joe said, letting out a breath.

"Alright, then let's sit down and have ourselves a talk." Fenton said getting back to the subject. He sat down at the table in the room. "You talk and I will listen." Fenton folded his hands together, giving Joe his full attention. "I want to hear about this ordeal with Mr. Douglas."

"Okay." Joe let out another breath and looked across the table at his father. Before he said a word, he asked, "I thought you were on a case?"

"I was." Fenton answered.

"I'm sorry you had to leave your case on the account of me." Joe apologized. "Bet your client wasn't too happy."

"Actually, my client was very understanding." Fenton answered, "Don't worry about that because Sam is handling the case."

"Now let's get back to you." He said steering Joe back to the topic.

"Mom, called you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

"Did she tell you...everything?" Joe asked slowly while fidgeting in his seat.

"Yes, she told me her part. Frank told me his part." Fenton sighed impatiently. "Now, I'm waiting to hear from you."

'Okay, sorry." Before Joe spoke again, he asked, "Have you heard anything about Mr. Douglas? I'm mean... How he's doing?"

"From what Chief Collig told me," Fenton said, clearing his throat, "Mr. Douglas is going to be just fine. However, they're keeping him in the hospital overnight for observation because of the bump on his head he sustained during your ordeal at the party."

"I didn't mean to take things that far." Joe ran a hand nervously through his blond hair. "I went to that party to talk to Mr. Douglas. I had to stop him from building his resort."

"Joe, I know about Barmet Island." Fenton spoke soothingly to him. "Your Mom and Frank told me about the gift from Iola. I understand Barmet Island is special to you." Tears began to run down Joe's cheek.

"I... can't explain it Dad, I feel like a part of Iola is still... somewhere on Barmet Island." Joe's voice trailed off, thinking of Iola. "But... it doesn't matter now... Mr. Douglas has already destroyed the island. I couldn't save it, just like I couldn't save her. She's gone... Iola is gone for good." He looked up at Fenton all teary-eyed.

Suddenly, he blanched, as if the realization just hit him, "Oh God...She's gone!" Joe rasped, falling to his knees on the floor beside his chair. "She's really d... ead ...Iola...is dead. She's never coming back!"

Fenton shot out of his seat and dropped to his knees, at Joe's side. He pulled Joe to him and held him tight to his chest without another word. He could feel Joe's whole body shaking uncontrollably.

Joe took in a sharp breath and sobbed once. That was all it took. Soon the tears began to pour down his face. "Oh God... She's gone!" He continued to scream as he clung to Fenton.

Fenton just sat there holding his baby boy. "Shh... It's okay," he whispered, feeling hot tears running down his face. "I've got you." He looked up as Frank came into the room, sobbing as well. Frank knelt beside them, as Fenton threw an arm around him, pulling him into the huddle and he says, "I've got you both."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New year everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try to update sooner. Here is my new chapter hope you like?**

Iola Treasure 8

"One hundred hours of community service." Joe Hardy groaned as he and Frank stepped out into the corridor of the Bayport courthouse.

"Would you rather go to jail?" Frank asked bluntly.

Frank thought back to this morning's events. Joe had had a court appearance at eight o'clock, just two days after being arrested.

It turned out the billionaire didn't have a concussion from the bump on his head. The only thing the man had complained about was having a nasty headache, his doctor had given him something to relieve the pain and with time it should go away. After ensuring no further complications the doctor had released Mr. Douglas.

Frank prayed that it was a good sign. The fact Mr. Douglas wasn't badly hurt and since Joe had no criminal background and this incident was his first offense meant he wouldn't be facing any jail time.

Unfortunately, the judge sided in Mr. Douglas's favor. There were guests at the party that had testified witnessing with their own eyes of Joe attacking the big man.

That also included Mr. Underwood. He testified on the behalf of the billionaire and business partner about Joe making false accusations against them. He also testified that Joe went crazy and viciously attacked Mr. Douglas.

Frank thought Joe's lawyer, Mr. Sim had brought up a good argument. He'd argued that his client had recently suffered a horrific loss. As a result, Joe was acting out of character as he struggled to deal with his girlfriend's death. He moved on to explain about Joe's erratic behavior and his grounds for wanting to stop the resort from occurring.

"Death is very hard to understand. Adults sometimes have a hard time dealing with it. So how can we expect a seventeen year old boy to understand death? Everyone struggles to find ways to cope with the passing of a loved one. It's not always used in a positive way."

"Yes, my client acted in an inappropriate manner. But, he didn't go to that party to intentionally hurt Mr. Douglas." Mr. Sims went on to debate. "My client only wanted a chance to speak to Mr. Douglas, to let him know his feelings on the building of this resort."

You see, my client Joe Hardy couldn't face the pain of losing his first love Iola Morton all over again. The two of them created some fond memories together. Barmet Island was one of those fond memories for them. It was a symbol of their special place from their childhood."

"My client, Joe Hardy grew incredibly upset when he learned that Mr. Albert Douglas bought Barmet Island in order to build a resort, he feared the island would be ruined with all the construction. He felt equally, as if a part of his girlfriend was still on Barmet Island. Then Mr. Douglas told him that the construction on the island had already begun; my client acted out of grief at the thought that his girlfriend was gone forever."

Mr. Sims added that Joe was currently undergoing grief counseling to help him deal with his loss. He suggested that community service would be a more beneficial use of Joe's time.

After giving the suggestion some consideration, the judge agreed to the community service. Once that was done, Mr Douglas' lawyer had petitioned the court in order to get a restraining order, to prevent Joe from being in contact with him. His lawyer stated that Mr Douglas wanted to ensure his safety as well as his crew members, staff and anyone involved in constructing the Barmet resort.

So much to Joe's dislike, the judge granted the petition preventing him from going within 100 yards of Mr. Douglas and Barmet Island.

On top of that, Joe also had to complete one hundred hours of community service. Frank looked at his brother as the thought of the judge's strict warning. "Mr. Hardy if you violate my orders in any way, you will face some jail time."

"Joe will not go to jail." Frank vowed to himself. "I'll make damn sure of it."

"That's five hours and twenty days." Joe interrupted his thoughts scrunching up his nose in disgust at the idea. "What are they going to make me do, pick up garbage along the highway?"

"Community service is precisely what you're going to do." Fenton said coming up beside his boys with Laura at his side.

"Yes, you will Joe." Laura stated giving her son a serious look. "I will not visit my baby in jail."

"Don't worry Mom," Frank said, looking at his brother. "He will. I'll make certain of it."

"Do you know what my community service will be?" Joe asked Fenton. "I'm not picking up garbage, am I?"

"Would it be so bad if you did?" Frank piped in. "Besides, it doesn't matter what it is, because you're still doing it." Then he added matter of fact tone. "Cause you're not going to jail."

"I know... I know, big brother. Don't worry," Joe said to his brother. "I'm going to do my community service, whatever it is?" Then he turns back to his father and asked, "Do you know?"

"Yes Joe, I do know." Fenton nodded. "You will not be picking up garbage along the highway. Mr. Sims, your mother and I were just discussing it before leaving the courtroom."

Now curiosity really began to build inside of Joe. "What is it?"

"Why don't we talk about it at home?" Laura suggested.

"Good idea." Frank replied.

"Okay, fine by me, let's go." Joe said anxiously. He was more than ready to leave this place.

Once outside, the four Hardys made their way down the steps of the courthouse and over to their car. Before Fenton had a chance to open the door to get into the car, a familiar voice boomed over startling them.

"Detective Hardy, I need to talk to you!"

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

Frank's mouth dropped in astonishment. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Mr. Douglas. The big man was practically charging his way down the stone steps towards them.

"What is he doing?" He hissed under his breath. "Is he deliberately trying to get Joe to violate the restraining order?"

"Huh, it's Mr. Douglas." Joe gasped. All at once his stomach twisted in knots at the sight the big man making his way towards them. "Is he crazy?"

"What is that man doing?" Laura expressed worriedly. "Fenton do something, my baby can't go to jail."

"I intend to." Fenton said feeling anger began to flare up inside of him as the billionaire started making his way towards the family.

He remembered the conversation he'd had with Frank in Chief Collig's office. Frank had told him about their first encounter with Albert Douglas. The words his son had used to describe the man. "Awkward" and "Crepy" Fenton recalled.

Frank had also mentioned how eager Mr. Douglas seemed to be in wanting to meet the Great Detective. "He seemed just as eager to meet Joe and I, maybe a little too eager." Frank had informed him. "Both Mr. Douglas and Mr. Underwood seemed to know more about us than we know about them. They even went so far as to ask about what you're currently working on."

Fenton didn't care what this man wanted from him, even though his detective instincts were kicking into high gear, wanting to know. However, his fatherly instincts began to take over, thinking only of his boys. Protecting them was all that mattered to him.

He couldn't fathom the idea of why this man would knowingly cause Joe to violate his restraining order. Joe had agreed to follow the judge's orders and understood his actions towards Mr. Douglas were wrong. He was prepared to take full responsibility for those actions.

Fenton didn't understand Mr. Douglas' reason for this encounter. The fact that Joe could end up in jail because of this, didn't sit well with Fenton, it didn't sit well at all.

Right now getting Joe out of here was his top priority. "Joe, Laura I need you to get in the car."

Joe and Laura climbed into the backseat. Fenton quickly handed his keys to Frank while instructing, "Frank, take your brother and mother and go straight home." Frank nodded and without a word, slid behind the wheel.

"Detective Hardy, I need to speak to you!" Mr. Douglas called out again as soon as Frank pulled away.

Fenton now found himself standing face to face with the relatively large man. He extended a large hand as he said, "Detective Hardy it is an honor to finally meet you. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

Fenton shook the man's hand, "Yes, Me too." He noted the gold ring on the man's finger with a round emblem in the center engraved with two swords crossing each other. "Interesting." he thought.

"Mr. Douglas, I'm curious to know what it is you want." Fenton began, getting right to the point.

Mr. Douglas smiled before releasing the Detective's hand and said, "I've heard so much about you and your sons' extraordinary talents in uncovering mysteries and crime solving." Frowning his disappointment he added, "It's unfortunate that the incident regarding your younger son and myself had to happen. Please understand it's nothing personal; it was business. I had to protect the interests of my staff, myself and of course, my resort."

"I was hoping to meet you at my party, Detective."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I want to hire you."

"You want to hire me?" Fenton repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, as well as your boys. There is a little matter I need help with. I was hoping the three of you could help me." Albert Douglas pressed on. "Detective perhaps we could grab a cup of coffee and talk..."

"With all due respect, Mr. Douglas, I have to decline." Fenton cut in his face very stern but not angry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took a deep breath, keeping his voice calm and steady. "Please understand it's because of the incident regarding you and my son. With this restraining order you have against Joe, I won't take the risk of the two of you crossing paths."

"Detective I understand sometimes your boys work with you. Maybe we could work something out..."

"Mr. Douglas, my answer is still no." Fenton cut in again, "It's the principle of the matter. I have to protect my interests too, my sons." Then he added with more of a warning, "It would be in everyone's best interest, if we kept our distance from each other."

There was an intense silence as Fenton waited for Mr. Douglas to speak.

"In case you change your mind, here's my card", the man finally spoke, breaking the silence, while taking a small card from the breast pocket of his jacket and handing it to Fenton. And with that, Mr. Douglas quickly walked across the street, disappearing into the backseat of a black car before it drove off, down the street.

Fenton looked down at the business card. He noticed the round, gold emblem with two swords crossing each other, at the top center of the paper. "Maybe it's time to find out what this billionaire is all about."

* * *

About an hour later, Fenton sat in the kitchen of his home, drinking a cup of coffee, his family gathered around him. He'd just gotten through explaining his encounter with Mr. Douglas.

"Mr. Douglas wanted to hire us?" Frank asked in disbelief.

"Yes." The detective said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did he give you any details, on the matter he needed our help with?"

"No," Fenton shook his head. "I didn't ask him."

"I am sorry Dad."Joe spoke softly, sitting across from his father, feeling guilty. "That's the second time now you've had to turn down a case. It could've been something important. I was so obsessed with trying to save Barmet Island. Frank and Mom both tried to warn me not to do something stupid." He shamefully berated himself, "As usual I didn't listen and... because of my action towards Mr. Douglas..."

"I'm not sorry at all. It isn't the first time I've had to turn down a case or two; there will be others. It wouldn't be right for me to take it with the restraining order against you. I told Mr. Douglas it'd be better if we kept our distance from each other." Fenton gave Joe's hand a light squeeze and said, "You're more important to me, than any case. No, son of mine is going to jail."

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Joe?"

"Yes, Dad, I understand." Joe looked at Fenton the guilt he felt slowly began to fade away.

"Good."

"We're all glad to have you home." Laura gently commented hooking her arm around Fenton's.

"Well, I agree." Gertrude Hardy replied placing a plate of pancakes on the table. "Fenton, it's high time you took a break from detective work."

"Now you can tend to your fatherly duties, here at home." She told her brother.

"Yes, Gertrude. I suppose you're right".

"So, Dad... What about my community service?" Joe asked changing the subject.

"Okay Joe, your community service involves Mrs. Granger." Fenton began. "So starting tomorrow, 7 a.m. sharp, you will be spending your time with her".

"Mrs. Granger?"

Laura nodded yes. "You know your aunt and I have been looking after her since she fractured her ankle. I noticed there are a lot of things that need to be done around the house, both inside and out."

"I don't understand why that sweet woman would want to live in such a big house?" Aunt Gertrude frowned at the thought of her friend. "Certainly an eighty-two year old woman has no business traipsing around that place?"

"I believe she grew up in that house, Gertrude." Fenton informed her.

"I like Mrs Granger. She's such a nice lady." Joe smiled. "She always has great stories to tell".

"Everyone likes her," Frank said. "She's always willing a help a person in need. She's been a big part of the community for years."

"I want you to be very respectful of her, Joe." Laura said sternly. "Mind your manners".

"I will Mom."

"Remember, Joe you're there to work." Gertrude Hardy added sharply. "Not to hear stories."

"I'd suggest you get a goodnight sleep."

"Don't be late."

"You don't have to worry about that Aunty."

"Why is that?"

"My human alarm clock won't let me." Joe said pointing his thumb at Frank sitting beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone for reading a reviewing my story. I try my hardest to send you up dates, but sometime my work schedule doesn't always allow me to do that. Just know I am working on this. Please stick with me and I'll do my best to update.**

 **Here is my next chapter hope you like it? Please review Thank you :)**

* * *

Iola s Treasure 9

Later that night at the Hardy home, after Laura and Gertrude had gone to bed, the three Hardy men were relaxing in Fenton's office. Frank lay on the leather sofa, his hands clasped behind his neck lost in his thoughts.

"Dad, does Mrs. Granger have any family?" He asked out of the blue. "I don't think I've ever heard you, Mom or Aunt Gertrude mention her family."

'Well, to be honest son I don't really know much about her family." Fenton answered while sitting comfortably at his desk," Aunt Gertrude would probably be the one to ask." Then he added stroking his chin in thought. "I do know her husband, Harold died in a car accident about four years ago. They never had any children."

"That's a shame." Frank put in. "It must be lonesome for her living in that big house."

"Don't have to worry about Mrs. Granger being lonely." Joe spoke bitterly from the recliner he'd been sitting in with his feet up. "I'll be there tomorrow morning bright and early to start my community service."

"Joe, I promise you it won't be so bad." Fenton sympathized.

"Yeah, look on the bright side little brother." Frank encouraged. "It's better than jail."

"I know. I just want to forget all about Mr. Douglas and that stupid resort. That is, once I get my community service done and over with." Joe frowned and stood up from his recliner. "Guess I better turn in."

"Good night guys."

"Good night, Joe." Fenton and Frank said in unison.

Frank got up from the sofa as soon as Joe left the room and sat in the chair across from his father, "Dad, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What do you think of Mr. Douglas?"

"I think he's arrogant and pushy." Fenton bluntly stated.

It was evident his father had ill feelings towards the guy. Frank could hear the anger in his father's voice at the mention of the billionaire.

"I wonder what it was Mr. Douglas needed our help with." Frank said curiously. He began thinking out loud, "There are so many questions I have about Mr. Douglas …with no answers."

"What kind of questions?"

"Why haven't we heard of Mr. Douglas until recently? I mean, who is this guy?" Frank began firing off questions one by one. "Maybe Joe is on to something?" Paraphrasing his brother's comment from the party, "What if Douglas and Underwood Real Estate Company aren't who they say they are?"

"This is going to sound far fetched, But… What if this whole Barmet Island project is just a scam to line their pockets with our money? After all, a lot of people in this town have money invested into this resort."

Fenton raised an eyebrow at this.

"What about this?" Frank took the invitation out of his back pocket and placed it on the desk in front of his father. "Does this mean anything to you?" He pointed to the round gold emblem with two swords crossing each other. "I noticed Mr. Douglas was wearing a gold ring with that exact emblem."

"Yes, I did too." Fenton responded, picking up the invitation studying the emblem closely. "I've seen this emblem before and not just on the ring."

"You have, where?"

"I just can't remember." Fenton shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh, then placed the invitation back down on the desk. Frank watched as his father suddenly stood up and walked over to shut the door, "Son what I'm about to tell you goes no further than this room." He said in all seriousness and sat back down at his desk.

"Dad? What is it?"

There was a look on his father's face that told Frank something was going on. It suddenly dawned on him, "You're investigating Mr. Douglas aren't you?" He asked, almost a whisper.

"Yes". Fenton admitted.

"I know, I've told you we need to keep our distance from Mr. Douglas. But, after meeting him yesterday... I feel that it's important to find out everything about this guy. Until then, Joe is not to go anywhere near Mr. Douglas or Barmet Island."

"What are you going to do?" Frank inquired.

"I'm going to New York first thing in the morning to check out Douglas and Underwood Real Estate Company."

"What about Mr. Douglas? What's to keep him from coming near us again?" Frank pointed out. "He practically ran out of the courthouse yesterday, so adamant about talking to you. Whatever it was he needed our help with, it must be important for him to cause Joe to violate the restraining order."

"That's what worries me." Fenton nodded in agreement.

"Frank, I need you to keep an eye on things here while I'm in New York. You will be taking your brother to Mrs. Granger's every morning. Joe must focus on his community service and nothing else. I have a feeling we haven't seen or heard the last of Mr. Douglas."

"I understand what you're saying Dad." Frank said immediately slipping into big brother mode. "Mr. Douglas won't get near Joe as long as I'm around."

* * *

Early the next morning, Frank pulled the black van into the driveway of the Granger home. It was a beautiful two-story colonial style home that was only a mile outside of Bayport, along the ocean front on Shore Road.

The property had a unique detail that carried out from an early English architecture with a wrap around covered porch in front and pillars that went from the ground to the gable roof in need of repairs. It had white vinyl siding on the outer walls along with a rock wall that went upwards towards the front steps. There was even a stone walkway that led to the front steps.

There was a beautiful display of crimson rose bushes lining the perimeter of the relatively large estate, along with a variety of other plants all around the home. Frank noted that the rose bushes were badly in need of pruning and the lawn needed mowing. An asphalt shutter on one of the second story windows was hanging off its hinges plus several other things that needed to be done on the outside. He could only imagine the amount of work needed on the inside of the house.

Frank had to agree with his Aunt Gertrude, "Why would an eighty-two year old woman want to live in such a big house? It's too big for someone of her age to keep it going." He was glad in a way that Joe would be here to help with repairs and anything the kind woman needed done to the house, his presence here would also offer a sense of security for her safety as well.

Aunt Gertrude had called Mrs. Granger last night to explain to her about Joe's community service and that he would be coming over every morning at seven to help her out around the house.

"Guess I better wake up sleeping beauty." Frank glanced over at his little brother hunched down sound asleep in the passenger side of the van. He rubbed his tired eyes. Determined to follow his father's instructions Frank had been up since five thirty this morning all showered, dressed and had Joe up and ready to go to Mrs. Granger by six thirty.

"Wake up, little brother," Frank said, nudging Joe's arm.

"Mmmm … go away Frank…. It's not a school day…" Joe mumbled in his sleep.

"Joe, you have to wake up."

"Five more minutes..."

"Joe." Frank threaten. "Don't make me drag you out of this van."

"Okay, Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Joe opened his eyes blinking at the sunlight that assaulted his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's a quarter till seven."

"What does my community service have to be so early?" Joe said, yawning and then stretched realizing where they were.

"Would you like to call Dad, and ask him?" Frank snapped.

"No, that's okay." Joe shook his head. "Geez, Frank, why are you so grumpy this morning? It's not like you did anything wrong".

"Yes, I did."

Joe just looked at his brother. "What?"

"I could've stopped you, you know. It was a mistake letting you go to that party. "

"Frank…"

"...Let me finish," Frank put his hand up to stop Joe from interrupting him, "I need to get this off my chest."

Joe nodded for Frank to continue on.

"I didn't understand your feelings on Barmet Island at first. But I do now. It's the place where you and Iola fell in love. You've had so much to deal with, like the gift from Iola and the ordeal with Mr. Douglas. Barmet Island becoming a resort, on top of that dealing with Iola's death."

"...You were in trouble Joe... I failed to help you... I-I'm sorry." He began to tear up. "It's my fault you... Watching you get arrested... It scares the hell out of me at the thought you in jail. I don't want to lose you… little brother." Frank quickly wiped a tear away before running a hand through his hair. He took a moment to calm down. "I'm sorry Joe."

It broke Joe's heart to see his big brother tear up like this. "None of this is your fault. I did this Frank, not you." He pointed at his chest. "I got myself into this mess. I have to take full responsibility after what I did to Mr. Douglas. You and Mom were right". He said softly. "It's been a year since Iola died. It's time for me to move on. I need to let Barmet Island go".

"You've been there for me every step of the way. I couldn't have gotten through Iola's death without you".

"Iola's not really gone, Joe." Frank pointed out. "She's in your heart."

"I know." Joe let out a slight chuckle. "Iola would've killed me, if she saw what I've done."

Frank smiled. "Yes, she would've."

For a moment the brothers sat in silence.

"Frank, Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded.

Joe paused for a moment with his hand on the door handle. "What were you and Dad talking about after I left the room?" He asked, curiosity marring his handsome features."Dad left home early this morning. He told me something came up and that he'd be home later tonight. He wouldn't tell me where he was going."

Frank said nothing and turns his head forward and stared out of the window shield.

"I know something's up, what is it?" Joe demanded folding his arms to his chest. He saw the hesitation in Frank's eyes. "Frank, we don't keep secrets from each other, remember?"

When Frank didn't answer Joe was starting to lose his patience. "Frank?"

"Alright Joe I'll tell you," Frank said taking a deep breath giving Joe his attention." Before I do, promise me you won't get excited."

Joe could see Frank was serious, and he began to feel a bit nervous. "Okay," he said, "I promise."

Frank sighed, took a deep breath, and just spit it out. "Dad went to New York."

"He went to New York, why?" Joe repeated.

"He went to check out Douglas and Underwood Real Estate Company." Frank said in one breath. "One, two, three..." he counted, bracing himself for the explosion he knew was about to come.

"What!" Joe gasped in response, just as Frank had predicted. "Dad is investigating Mr. Albert Douglas!"

"Yes."

"I knew it!" Joe exclaimed slamming his fist on the dashboard.

"I told you not to get excited." Frank reprimanded.

"Oh, Frank come on!" Joe expressed breathlessly. "We both knew something was there! Why aren't we investigating Mr. Douglas?"

"We are not, Dad is." Frank argued.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Joe, we have to stay out of this one."

"Why?

"You know why?"

"Screw the restraining order!" Joe blew up his face turning pale, then brick-red.

"Joe, calm down." Frank ordered forcing his voice to stay calm and steady, "I can't talk to you, when you're like this."

Joe took a breath to calm down and looked out the window. "So is this, how it's going to be now?"

"What do you mean by that?" Frank looked at him.

"I saw the paper this morning Frank." Joe countered. "My arrest made the front page. It's not the kind of publicity Dad wants. Who's going to want to hire the famous Detective Fenton Hardy now?"

"Who's going to want to hire the Hardy boys for that matter? I tarnished our good name. It makes sense that you and Dad, would leave me out of this."

"Joe that is not it at all."

"Are you investigating Mr Douglas, without me?" Frank felt as if a knife pierced his heart hearing Joe's words. "Tell me, big brother, am I still your partner or are you flying solo now?"

"Joe listen to me." Finally finding the words Frank spoke up, "First off little brother you are and, will always be my partner, that will never change. And second, it was never our intention to keep this investigation a secret from you. You know how overly protective Dad gets when it comes to his family." Frank continued to explain. "He wanted to make sure that Mr. Douglas isn't a threat to us".

"We're trying to protect you. Dad asked me to keep an eye on things while he's away."

"When you say keep an eye on things, you really mean me, right?" Joe cut in.

"Yes." Frank nodded. "I'll be bringing you here every morning and picking you up at the end of the day". He added making his final point. "Joe, you have to stay focused on your community service. While you're doing that, I'll keep an eye out for Mr. Douglas. Since we don't know what he wants from us, Dad believes we haven't heard the last of him."

"I can't let you go to jail, Joe".

After a smothering silence in the van Neither brother spoke a word. "Okay, I understand that." Joe said, breaking the silence. "However, you didn't answer my first question. I know you Frank; I know you're not going to let this go. Look at me straight in the eye and answer me. Are you investigating Mr. Douglas?"

Frank looked Joe in the eye without hesitation and answered, "Yes."

"Okay, fine. But, if you do this without me, big brother." Joe replied with a warning, "I'll never forgive you." With that, he climbed out of the van, slamming the door behind him, storming off towards Mrs. Granger's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank everyone for your reviews. Here is my new chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts, and review!**

Iola's Treasure10

"How could Dad and Frank just leave me out of the investigation?" said Joe, fuming. "I knew there was something suspicious about Albert Douglas!"

"Oh! I can understand Dad's reason for doing it! But, Frank... Frank! How could he do that? We're brothers! Best friends! Partners for Pete's sake… at least I thought so!"

" Frank is so good at everything! Frank is the good son! Frank never gets into trouble like I do! Frank is always coming to my rescue!"

After taking a breath to calm down Joe began to slow down his pace while stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Maybe I hold Frank back." He thought sadly kicking a small rock out of his path. "He doesn't really need me. Frank could solve cases all on his own. Although he'd never admit to that, he's too good of a big brother to hurt my feelings." Then he concluded with, "In all honesty Frank is the better detective! He's just like Dad. How can I compete with them?"

Quickly pushing the argument with Frank out of his head, Joe stepped up to the front porch. The sound of a loose board creaked beneath his feet. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Out of the corner of his blue eye, he caught a hand push back the curtain slightly in the window. Then there was a sound of feet scuffing against a floor from the inside.

"Yes, who is it?" A lady called from behind the door.

"Mrs. Hattie Granger?" Joe called to her.

"Yes."

"Ma'am, I'm Joe Hardy."

"What do you want?" The woman called again.

"Gertrude Hardy is my aunt. I believe she called you last night about my community service. I'm here to help you." Joe began to explain to her. "I'm pretty good with a hammer, so I can fix just about anything. I can mow the lawn if you want or whatever else you need done around the house."

After a few minutes the door finally opened as a short lady with gray-hair stepped out. Joe estimated the lady stood about five feet and three inches tall to his six foot frame. She had on a floral print cambric style dress as she looked Joe up and down suspiciously in her steel-rimmed glasses. She was holding a cane at her side; Joe immediately noticed a white bandage on her right ankle. He knew she'd fractured her ankle recently, he also thought the woman looked thin and frail.

"Gertrude... Oh yes." Mrs Granger expressed cheerfully as she opened the door to let Joe in."Come on in Joe." Joe was a little stunned by the appearance of the room as he took the place in. The foyer had light blue paneling with hardwood flooring that opened up to the living room.

He noted the outdated blue wallpaper with floral designs that covered the walls. There were maroon colored drapes on the windows that appeared to be dusty. A large Oriental rug on the floor sat between two light blue checkered pattern sofas with two cushions on each one.

In the center of the room was a brick fireplace in need of cleaning out. Sitting on the mantel was an antique clock that wasn't working. There were seemingly endless stacks of newspapers and magazines as well as books, clothes and other objects cluttering the room. He had a feeling the rest of the house was the same way.

"And my family complains about my room being messy. This lady has me beat." Joe wrinkled his nose at the scent of mold and mildew.

"Let's go into the kitchen and have some tea. We can talk and get to know each other." Mrs. Granger happily invited.

"Please Mrs. Granger don't go to any trouble." Joe said as he followed Mrs. Granger to the living room. He noted she was wobbling along with her cane. Mom and Aunt Gertrude would kill me if anything happened to her on my watch," Joe thought to himself.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" The women chuckled. "And please, call me Hattie."

"Okay, Hattie and thank you." Joe smiled politely. "Here allow me to escort you to the kitchen." He said, extending an arm out to her.

"Oh my, you're such a gentleman." Hattie graciously accepted his arm.

* * *

About an hour later at the Hardy home Frank entered the kitchen, finding Aunt Gertrude taking an apple pie out of the oven.

"It's about time you got back. Did you get Joe to Mrs. Granger on time?" She immediately asked.

"Yep" Frank glumly replied plopping down in a chair at the table.

"Frank, what's wrong?" Gertrude asked worriedly, alarmed by the sad tone in her nephew's voice.

"Did everything go okay with Joe?"

"Yep"

"Frank, what is wrong?"

"Joe and I had a fight." Frank huffed.

"Oh, I see."

"I hate it when we fight."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gertrude offered as she brought the pie over to the table and sat down beside Frank.

"Joe thinks Dad and I are going to start leaving him out of investigations." Frank shook his head. "It's not true Aunty. We're trying to protect Joe."

"I don't want my brother to go to jail."

"You know Frank; in a way this is kind of new to us." Gertrude stated. "Joe got himself into trouble that led him to getting arrested. I think it opened our eyes; I know it did your parents. We know you boys are following in your father's footsteps. You're so good at being detectives. We have to remind ourselves that you boys are still teenagers and to pay more attention to what's going on in your lives".

"I also think it's more of a trust issue." She added. "Trust is a fragile thing. Once it's broken, it's hard to put it back together".

"I trust Joe." Frank said. "Okay, maybe I didn't trust his erratic behavior towards Mr. Douglas and the issue with Barmet Island. Maybe if I'd done more…."

"Frank". Gertrude cut in placing a hand on top of Frank's. "Stop blaming yourself, you did the best you could with Joe. You are not responsible for him. You can't control his actions or words. We can all take turns telling him the Do's and Don'ts. Eventually it's Joe who needs to make the ultimate decision of what's right or wrong".

"Everyone has to take responsibility for their own actions. Hopefully Joe will learn something from his community service. That there are better ways of handling problems without losing his temper and getting violent."

"My advice to you Frank is not to worry. Things will work out with Joe". Gertrude patted Frank on the arm. "Everything will be okay". She began cutting into the pie, placing it onto a plate, setting it in front of Frank. "Here you can have the first piece."

"Thanks Aunty." Frank smiled. "Now I feel special. Joe usually gets the first piece."

"That's usually because your brother is practically glued to my hip, waiting eagerly to get the first slice". Gertrude chuckled. "The minute I cut him a slice, he dives right in, burning his tongue rather than letting the pie cool".

"Yeah, that's Joe in a nutshell." Frank nodded. "He's always diving into a situation without thinking first."

"You're right, Aunty, Joe and I will work things out." He asked, changing the subject as he dug into his pie. "Can I ask you something about Mrs. Granger?"

"Go ahead."

"What do you know about her family?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious." Frank answered as he finished the last of his pie.

"I'm not sure about her family." Gertrude said.

"Have you ever met her husband, Harold?"

"No. I've never met him. All I know is that he died in a horrible car accident." Gertrude informed him. "They never had any kids."

"That's what Dad said." Frank responded. "Is there a reason why?"

"I believe an illness was the cause of her not having kids." Gertrude went on. "She said she became a school teacher because she loved kids so much, and her students became like her kids."

"I guess that's why she likes it when we visit her." Frank said, "Telling us stories and welcoming us young people into her home."

"Hattie told me once that Harold was in the Navy and, after he got out of the service he went to work for some real estate company in New York."

"Harold Granger worked in real estate?" Frank suddenly perked up. "What was the name of the company?"

"I don't know." Gertrude knitted her brows together as she thought. "I'll think of it here in a minute."

"How long did he work for the Real Estate Company?"

"Oh, I don't know Frank. It's been years. I know the company became very successful. Oh wait! Now I remember!"

"What was it?!" Frank prompted.

"At the time it was called Underwood Real Estate."

"What?" Frank's eyes grew the size of quarters. "Harold Granger worked for Underwood Real Estate.

"You mean Douglas & Underwood real estate?" He repeated one more time. "As in other words, Harold Granger worked for Albert Douglas and Richard Underwood real estate!"

"Yes, I suppose that's right." Gertrude nodded in agreement. "Frank, what are you..." she stopped in mid sentence suddenly realizing the connection.

"Oh Good Heavens! Joseph!"

"I think I better go check on Joe." Frank quickly jumped to his feet and raced out the back door meeting Chet walking up in the driveway.

"Frank what's wrong!?" Chet asked, rushing up to him.

"Hop in the van Chet! I'll tell you on the way!" Frank exclaimed in one breath as he slid behind the wheel. "Besides, I might need your help." Without questioning Frank, Chet hopped into the van, as Frank pulled out of driveway disappearing down the road in a flash.

* * *

"Here you go Joe." Mrs. Granger said as she handed Joe a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Joe smiled at the elderly woman sitting across from him. He sat his tea cup down on the table.

"Now tell me about yourself Joe." She said after taking a sip of her tea.

"Ah, well, there's not much to tell".

"That's not what your Aunt Gertrude told me." Hattie Granger replied. "From what she says you and your brother have quite a remarkable talent for solving cases like your father."

"Yeah, I guess." Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Frank's a lot better at it than I am. I tend to get myself into trouble a lot".

"Yes, Gertrude also told me all about you getting arrested and having to do community service." Hattie acknowledged.

"Oh, Mrs. Granger…" Joe started to say.

"Hattie." She quickly corrected him.

"Sorry… Hattie." Joe began again. "I want you to know, I won't be any trouble and that I'm here only to work. I mean... you can trust me… unlike some people I know." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Why do you sound so sad Joe?" Hattie asked, picking up on the sad tone in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine." Joe lied plastering a smile on his face. "Like I told you Mrs. Gran… er… Hattie, I'm here to work. So what would you like me to do first?"

"Well, let's see…." Hattie started thinking. "There's a hinge on the screen door in the sunroom that needs fixing". Then she began rattling off a list of things. "The banister on the stairs is loose. The fireplace needs to be swept out…"

"Guess I better get started." Joe said, getting to his feet.

Hattie piped up. "Oh Joe, before I forget to tell you. There's an old shed out back; everything in it belonged to my late husband. You can use the tools if you need to".

"Is it locked?"

"Oh yes, You'll find a set of keys in a drawer over by the stove." Hattie pointed to a counter by the stove.

"You keep your keys in a drawer in the kitchen?" Suddenly alarmed by this, he began to grow concerned for the old woman's safety. Joe went over to the drawer that she indicated. Sure enough, there was a keyring with several keys on it.

"Do you know what each key opens?"" Joe asked showing her the keys. His stomach sank when he heard Hattie answer, "Yes I do. They unlock every door in and out of this house."

"Joe, would you be so kind and help me to my room before you go out?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Joe asked rushing over to her.

"Oh yes, I just need to lie down."

"Okay." Joe said, slipping the keys into his pocket.

After he escorted Hattie safely to her room, he made sure she had everything she needed. Joe then went back outside to see a small wooden shed with nothing securing it but a rusty old padlock. It wouldn't take much for someone to break into this thing as well as the house. I need to talk to Dad about making sure this place is secure enough for Hattie", Joe made a mental note to himself.

It took some time for Joe to find the right key. When he finally had the shed unlocked, he opened the door; an avalanche of tools and objects came crashing down at his feet. "I have a feeling this is a case of déjà vu."

Joe knelt down to pick up the stuff when suddenly he caught a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eye. His heart skipped a beat when he looked up in time to see a person dressed in dark clothing from head to toe climbing up a trills that led up to a second story window to Hattie's room!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing, I enjoying reading your reviews please keep them coming :)**

Iola's Treasure 11

Joe crouched down beside the shed in the tall grass like a cheetah stalking his prey. He kept his eyes on the figure in black clothing. It was now going on eight o'clock in the morning, which gave him the advantage of checking out the creep's profile. He couldn't see the face due to a black ski mask, but quickly noticed the long sleeve black shirt that covered the broad shoulders and muscular frame.

"This is definitely a guy!" Joe concluded as a smile slid across his face.

He really didn't have a plan he just knew one thing, and one thing only to keep Hattie safe. "Frank's the thinker; I'm the action type. I go on instinct". Joe waited until the masked man was about halfway up the trellis. Throwing caution to the wind Joe sprung to his feet and took off running.

The masked man whirled around to see Joe beneath his feet. "Yuh!" He thrust out a swift kick to Joe's face.

Joe ducked away in time and reached up and grabbed the man by the ankle giving it a hard yank. The trellis broke from the man's grip senting to two of them falling to the ground.

Joe hit the ground, hard, with a loud "oomph" as the masked man landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

The masked man was already in the process of getting up before Joe had time to catch his breath.

Determined not to let this creep get away, Joe immediately brought his legs up and wrapped them around the man's waist.

"You're... Not getting... Into this house!" He grunted breathlessly.

"That's what you think!" The masked man growled, sending a sharp jab of his elbow into the pit of Joe's stomach.

"Ooof!" Joe gasped for air. A chill ran down his spine when the masked man stood over him with dark cold eyes glaring at him, and then sat down on his chest. It felt as if a two hundred pound elephant was sitting on his chest, making it impossible to breathe. Sheer terror shot through Joe as a pair of gloves shot out to his neck.

The masked man let out a sardonic chuckle as his gloved hands began to coil around the boy's neck.

"Get off...me!" Joe started kicking out wildly as he tried to claw his fingers at the gloved hands, keeping them away from his neck. With his thumbs, Joe reached up and gouged the man's eyes.

The masked man's hands flew over his face as he screamed. "I'll kill you, you stupid kid!" Then he came back and belted Joe hard across the face.

As a result of the blow, Joe saw stars. He could taste blood on his bottom lip; then once again the gloved hands were back around his neck.

No matter what Joe did, the guy wouldn't let up; his grip only grew tighter. "Frank... Help! I... Need you, big brother!" His body was practically screaming for air as less and less of it made its way through his windpipe. "Frank!"

All at once, Frank's voice popped into his head, "Calm down Joe, stay calm and think..." Joe began to calm down thinking of his brother's voice. Then a combat technique Frank taught him came to his head. 'It has to work, it has to!"

Staying calm as Frank had instructed, Joe began by trying to pry the masked man's hands away from his neck again, since it was about all he could do to keep himself focused and stop himself from passing out.

Joe kept his chin tight against his neck as much as possible the way Frank taught him and then he placed his thumb into the bend of the masked man's elbow, squeezing with all his might, Joe finally got a reaction as the man shouted in pain. "Aw!"

"Aw!" Joe shouted too, and pushed in bringing his head up out of the choke-hold. He threw his other hand around the man's shoulder, shifting his posture and hooking one of his legs behind the man, flipped him onto his back.

Soon Joe found himself sitting on top of the masked man, breathing hard but miraculously alive. "Thank you God for my big brother." Joe whispered between breaths. The masked man was also breathing heavily while glaring up at Joe.

Joe took a moment to calm down and wipe the blood from his face, taking in painful deep but steady breaths. Looking down at his opponent, he grunted, "Now... let's find out ...who you... are?" He reached for the man's mask pulling it off his head.

The masked man hissed. "That's what you think!"

All of the sudden, Joe was hit in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

The figure of a man towered above Joe as his vision began to blur. The face came slowly into view before fading into darkness.

* * *

"Joe?" A voice whispered in the darkness. Joe knew that voice.

Joe slowly opened his eyes but quickly clenched them closed due to the bright lights, they made his head hurt; in fact his whole body hurt every time he took a breath. There was something covering his nose and mouth.

"Frank..." The name came out muffled. Joe began to get frustrated, trying to speak.

"It's okay Joe. It's just an oxygen mask to help you breathe." He heard Frank's soothing voice. "There's also an IV in your arm and a monitor; all of it to help you get better".

Joe could feel the fresh air as it entered his lungs, the IV in his arm; he could hear the monitor beeping. He opened his eyes again, letting them adjust to the bright lights and his vision cleared up as Frank came into view. He could see the worry lines all over his face.

"I'm right here Joe". Frank gave his brother's hand a firm squeeze. His keen brown eyes swept over the white bandage wrapped around Joe's head, the split lip. Finally his eyes landed on the vivid handprints encircling Joe's neck. "You're safe. No one's going to hurt you."

Rage began to boil up inside Frank as his big brother instincts went into overdrive. "When I find the person responsible for this" he vowed, "they'll be sorry! No one puts their hands on my little brother!"

"Joe!" Laura cried, coming into the room, rushing over to her youngest son's bedside. "Baby, you're awake." she said, trying to hold back tears.

Laura squeezed her son's hand, then leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I love you so much."

"Joe will be fine, Mom." Frank came up beside his mother, putting a comforting arm around her.

There was a small stretch of silence in which Laura was just relieved that her Joe was awake; however, she was furious at the sight of the bruises on his neck. She would like nothing more than to rip the person apart for hurting her baby.

"I called your father" Laura whispered, giving Frank a hug.

"Good". Frank answered, releasing his mother before turning back to Joe, who was sound asleep. He just looked so small lying in his bed.

"Dad's coming Joe. We'll find out who hurt you. Please get well soon, little brother." He leaned over to kiss Joe's forehead, willing his emotions away; trying not to fall apart. "I need my partner back."

Just then Dr. Bryce, a middle-aged man with wispy white hair and about average height, walked into the room wearing his white coat.

In the Hardys' line of work, injuries went along with the job. From life-threatening to mild injuries, Dr. Bryce treated them all. So Fenton and Laura decided to keep the doctor as their family physician, because he was familiar with their boys' medical history.

"Is Joe going to be okay, doctor?" Laura asked worriedly.

The doctor replied, "He's got a bruised lung and two cracked ribs as well as a concussion from the bump on the back of his head". Dr. Bryce paused before continuing " On the whole, I'd say Joe needs a few more days or so to heal. But yes, absolutely, Joe should recover fully given time".

"Can we stay with him?" Frank asked anxiously. There was no way he was going to leave his brother alone. He still had no idea who'd attacked him.

"Yes." The doctor replied; he knew from previous experience that it would be a losing battle to say "No" to the Hardy family.

"I'll stay with Joe." Laura looked right at Frank. "Frank, you and your father go find the monster who hurt my baby." She said fuming.

"Oh, Mom, we will, we will." Frank promised. "Did you say Dad was on his way?"

"Yes, I did. I told him Joe was viciously attacked at Mrs. Granger's." Laura nodded. "Fenton is coming straight here from New York. He's already arranging to have the hospital beefed up with security and to have a guard posted outside of Joe's room."

"Dad never misses a beat, does he?" Frank smiled proudly thinking of his father.

"When it comes to protecting you boys," Laura added, "Never."

Suddenly a hand latched onto Frank's hand. Frank looks down to see panic in Joe's blue eyes. Again, Joe began to get frustrated with the oxygen mask, trying to speak.

"Joe take it easy". Frank said to him. "Don't get yourself all excited."

Joe gripped Frank's hand tighter and adamantly shook his head, he pulled the mask off, "H... Hattie." came out of his mouth in a soft whisper. "Where is... She? Did he... Hurt her? Is she... Okay?!"

When nobody answered him Joe tried to get up, causing the monitor to go off as he almost pulled out the IV. Frank stopped him by placing both hands on his shoulders, forcing him to lie down once again. "Take it easy. It's okay. You're safe. Just lay back down and rest."

"Hattie!" Joe shouted. He grabbed his chest, gasping for air like a fish out of water. "Frank... Where is... She!"

"Joe!" Laura cried out.

"Joe I need you to take a slow and steady breath." Dr. Bryce grabbed the oxygen mask placing it over Joe's nose and mouth. "Listen to Frank, don't get yourself all excited."

"Hattie is fine." Frank could see his brother was about to protest. "In fact, she's here in the hospital."

Joe's eyes widened at hearing this, and he started to get up. But Frank stopped him in time and went on to explain, "Hattie heard the commotion outside her bedroom window. She heard you screaming for help, it shook her up; it caused her blood pressure to go up as well. Hattie has to stay here overnight so they can keep a close eye on her. She'll be okay though, Aunt Gertrude is sitting with her right now".

Laura added. "Hattie will be coming home with us when she's released." Joe finally began to calm down and as a result his breathing went back to normal. Then Dr. Bryce gave his patient something to help him sleep. A few minutes later, Joe was asleep.

Dr. Bryce left to start the rest of his rounds and said he'd be back to check on Joe. He assured them that the youngest Hardy would be fine. Laura insisted on staying with Joe.

Frank stepped outside of Joe's room and went straight to the waiting room, to get some air and to think. He slowly sank into a chair, placing his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Frank?"

Frank looked up to find Chet standing in front of him holding two cups of coffee.

"How's Joe?" Chet asked, handing Frank a cup of coffee. He sat the other coffee cup on a table and sat down next to his friend.

"Thanks Chet." Frank nodded, taking a slow sip of the hot coffee. "Dr. Bryce said Joe will be fine in a few days. He just needs plenty of rest".

"How are you doing, Frank?" Chet asked, concerned for both of his friends. He'd known the Hardy brothers since they were kids. Frank and Joe had a very close bond, he knew. He also knew that when one brother got hurt the other took it personally. And if anyone were the cause of that hurt to one brother, that person would face the wrath of the other brother.

"I'm mad as hell." Frank said hotly. "Someone hurt my brother. No, I take that back someone tried to kill Joe."

"Do you have a suspect in mind?" Chet asked.

"Yep"

"Mr. Albert Douglas"

"Yep"

"Do you really think he would?"

"Yes, I do." Frank nodded. "He has a perfect motive for doing so."

"What would be the motive?" Chet wondered.

"Revenge" Frank concluded, "Joe attacked Mr. Douglas and made threats to stop the resort from coming to Barmet Island."

"That was pretty bold of him to attack Joe in broad daylight." Chet added his point. "Even though it is a secluded area. You wouldn't know a house is there unless you'd been there before."

"Besides," Chet added his next point. "You'd know it if it was in fact Mr. Douglas who attacked Joe".

"I know." Frank agreed. "Joe is the only one who can tell us what happened. And… maybe one other person."

Chet asked, "Who's that?"

"Hattie Granger." Frank said. "That's another reason why she's staying with us."

Just then Officer Riley, along with several officers, entered the hospital waiting room.

"Frank, how's Joe?" Officer Riley asked up front.

"That's what I'd like to know." Fenton Hardy demanded rushing into the waiting room.

"Dad!" Frank stood up to give his father a hug and quickly filled him on Joe's condition. Frank took a breath and began to explain,"It was eight o'clock by the time Chet and I arrived at Mrs. Granger's. When we entered the house, Mrs. Granger was just coming down, all frantic".

"We thought she was going come tumbling down the steps. So we helped her to the couch in the living room. It took us a good couple of minutes to get her to calm down." Chet piped up. "And then she told us..."

"She told us there'd been a commotion outside her bedroom window..." Frank picked up the story. "She'd heard Joe screaming for help..." He ran a hand through his hair as he continued, "And then everything went quiet. Chet stayed with Mrs. Granger and called 911". Tears began seeping in the corners of Frank's eyes he looked at his father. "I ran around back to find Joe."

"He was... on the ground… unconscious…. Red hand prints around his neck." Frank began to choke up as anger entered his voice. "I dropped to my knees… felt for a pulse… Joe wasn't breathing… gave him… CPR…. I don't know how long it was for… because I didn't stop…. by the time help arrived I had him breathing."

"I don't know who… but all I know is... someone tried to kill my brother!" Frank exploded, kicking over a chair.

By the time Frank had finished, Fenton felt rage burning inside of him. But as angry as he was feeling right now, he had to stay calm and keep a cool head.

"Remember Frank, stay calm and keep a cool head". Fenton said calmly, wrapping his arms around Frank, pulling him into a deep hug. "We'll find out who hurt, Joe. I promise you, Son."

"You're right; this is no time to fall apart. Joe comes first." Frank took another deep breath to calm down. "We have to find the person who tried to kill Joe."

"Fenton, Frank," Officer Riley cleared his throat. "It might be sooner than you think."

Fenton, Frank and Chet exchanged looks with each other. "What do you mean?" Fenton turns to the Officer Riley.

"The Chief ordered us to search Mrs. Granger's property for clues." Officer Riley said."This was found laying beside a broken trellis. Right where Joe was found."

Frank and Fenton watched as Officer Riley held up a plastic bag, inside was a black ski mask.


	12. Chapter 12

Iola's Treasure 12

At that moment Frank stood next to his father, neither one of them taking their eyes off the ski mask. It was a clue. Perhaps the most valuable piece that would help them identify Joe's attacker.

"Officer Baker!"

Officer Riley shouted, startling Frank out of his thoughts. "Take this mask to the crime lab. Tell them it's top priority". He handed the plastic bag to a fellow officer in his late twenties.

"Stay with it." Fenton added firmly. "Notify me or Officer Riley the second they have something. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Officer Baker responded and left to carry out the orders.

"Con, did you find anything else?" Frank asked eagerly.

"No, I'm sorry Frank."

Frank nodded in reply.

Officer Riley caught the sadness in his eyes. He felt bad for the older Hardy boy. It was clear to him that Frank was simply lost without Joe. He sometimes wondered if the brothers could experience each other's pain. Deep down, he knew it had to be the case. "If it makes you feel better Frank, I'll do my part to keep Joe safe by standing guard outside his room. Nobody'll get past me".

"Thank you Officer Riley, we appreciate it." Fenton said graciously, putting a comforting arm around Frank. "And that ski mask you found will be a big help. It's one step closer to identifying Joe's attacker."

"You're welcome Fenton." Officer Riley just nodded. "Hopefully we'll know something soon."

Frank spoke up. "Dad, did you find out anything, in New York?"

"Yes, I did." Fenton explained. "Douglas and Underwood Real Estate Company are a legitimate business fully staffed in a prestigious high raised building."

"Did you see Mr. Douglas?"

"No. Sadly, I didn't get the chance. According to the receptionist at the front desk, both Mr. Douglas and Mr. Underwood were out of the office." Frank's eyes light up as he went on. "She said something about an urgent matter they had to take care of.

"Really" Frank piped up. "When and where was this?"

"I believe around eight this morning out at the Barmet Island Resort." Fenton replied. "That's when your mother called me about Joe being attacked."

"Isn't that a coincidence?" Frank replied sarcastically. "It's a good thing that we don't believe in coincidences. Why don't we go pay them a visit?"

"We will do just that," Fenton knew exactly what Frank was thinking as he also had Mr. Albert Douglas at the top of his suspect list. Then he noticed Frank, rubbing his eyes.

"Before we do anything I want to see Joe." He insisted and expecting a protest he continued, "In the meantime Frank, you and Chet will get some rest as well as something to eat".

"Dad, I'm fine." Frank lied.

"Son you're exhausted." Fenton said to Frank. "I know you were up early this morning, making sure that Joe was ready to go to Mrs. Granger's. Right now, you need to take care of yourself. Go home and get some rest."

"What about Joe's community service?" Frank fired off some questions. "Will this incident affect that?"

"I don't know. We can worry about that later." Fenton answered. "Right now let's just focus on getting your brother well."

"Now go home and get some rest."

"I'm not tired." Frank argued. "Chet can go home if he wants to. I'm staying here."

"Well then at least go to the hospital cafeteria." Fenton kept going, using the one tactic he knew for sure would work on Frank; his brother. "If not for me, then do it for Joe. He'll need you to keep up your strength."

"Like you said before: Joe comes first, am I right?"

"Yeah, but Dad..."

"Come on, Frank, listen to your Dad," Chet said cutting his friend off. He put a hand on Frank's shoulder and proceeded to steer him in the direction of the cafeteria. "Let's go get some lunch. It'll be my treat."

"Chet..."Chet continued to ignore Frank."We'll be back before Joe even knows you're gone."

"Fine" Frank sighed in defeat. "But, I'll be back."

"Thank you Chet." Fenton said with gratitude.

"Thank goodness for Chet." Officer Riley commented after the boys had left. "I hope he'll get Frank to relax."

"I'm sure Chet will do his best," Fenton nodded. "But, if I know my eldest, like I do; Joe'll be on his mind the whole time".

"I'm certain you're right."

"Now getting his mother to leave Joe's side," Fenton added as he and Officer Riley headed off to see his son. "Will need some work."

Laura sat quietly at Joe's bedside watching his chest rise up and down as he slept. "God, please allow my baby to be okay", she prayed silently.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps enter the room. Instantly, her mind flashed to Dr. Bryce, thinking he was coming back to check on Joe. Then a voice whispered, "Laura" and strong but gentle hands began massaging her shoulders.

Laura knew the voice instantly. "Oh Fenton..." She rose to her feet and immediately threw her arms around her husband. Fenton just held her, letting her cry.

"Our... baby... someone ... hurt our baby."

Fenton kissed the top of Laura's blond head. Then he pulled back a little. "Ssh… I'm here. Everything will be okay." He soothed gently wiping her tears away.

"Look at our baby… just look at Joe. It hurts to see him like this." Laura quickly pulled herself further away from her husband. "I don't care what it takes Fenton; you find that monster that did this."

Fenton stood beside his wife, his arm around her shoulders as he thought about what Frank had told him regarding Joe's condition. According to Frank, Dr. Bryce had said that although Joe needed a couple more days in the hospital in order to start the healing process, he should make a full recovery.

As Fenton got his first glimpse of Joe, his calm thoughts deserted him as he gasped in shock. There was a monitor as well as an IV sticking out of his youngest. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth, making breathing easier for him; a bandage was wrapped tightly around his head. Fenton's eyes blazed in anger as his eyes travelled down from Joe's split lip to the red handprints circling his throat.

All at once Albert Douglas's face flashed into his mind. The guy was so persistent in wanting to talk to them; what could he possibly want? Was this his way on getting his revenge on Joe? Was he intentionally trying to kill him? Fenton silently cursed the billionaire. "Damn you Douglas...if you did this to my son...I will come after you personally. There will be hell to pay".

"I will." Fenton spoke up, "Laura, Chet took Frank to the cafeteria to eat something; why don't you join them? I'll sit with Joe?"

"What if Joe wakes up? He might need me. He may be seventeen, but he's still my baby." Laura objected.

"Yes, he's also my baby too." Fenton encouraged. "Honey, please go. Joe will be fine. Chet will need reinforcements in order to get Frank to eat something."

"If anyone comes in here and tries to hurt him, I'll tear them apart because that's the way I'm feeling right now."

"Okay." Laura huffed. She leaned forward to kiss Joe's forehead. "I'll be back, baby". She then gave Fenton a hug before leaving the room.

Soon Fenton was alone with Joe. A mix of emotions started swirling inside him; guilt, fear, sadness and anger were all there.

"How could I let this happen? I'm supposed to protect you." Fenton said softly, gently stroking the side of Joe's face. "You've been going through a rough time lately. Like this ordeal with Mr. Douglas and Barmet Island becoming a resort, on top of that dealing with Iola's death."

"Son... I failed you as a father... I-I'm sorry." He began to tear up. "It's my fault you... If only I'd paid more attention to you… You would've gotten into trouble... That led you to getting arrested… and in jail. I'm sorry Joe."

"Now here you are lying in a hospital bed… because someone tried to kill you." He took a moment to calm down. "My family's needs come first, always. I'll fix this. I won't let you go to jail. And I'll get whoever did this. They will never hurt you again."

"I love you son." Fenton quickly wiped a tear away before leaning forward and kissing Joe's forehead. To his great surprise, Joe opened his eyes. He looked up to see his father in tears as a smile slowly stretched across his face.

"I'm right here. You're safe". Fenton soothed his son as he wiped his tears away.

Joe began to get frustrated with the oxygen mask, trying to speak.

"Joe don't try to talk". Fenton said to him. "Just rest and you'll feel better soon."

Joe pulled his oxygen mask away from his face. The words "I love you Dad" came out in a soft whisper just enough for Fenton to hear. Fenton smiled back as Joe drifted off to sleep.

Fenton pulled up a chair and just sat quietly watching his son sleep peacefully.

Soon Laura and Frank were back from the cafeteria with food in their bellies and feeling much better. Chet had gone home; his parents needed him to run some errands, but he'd promised to come back later in the day.

Laura went back to her post at Joe's bedside.

Frank and Fenton had decided to check on Hattie Granger, hoping that the sweet lady had more information on Joe's attack. They were just outside her room when Frank spoke up.

"Dad, there's something I forgot to tell you."

Fenton raised an eyebrow at this. "What is it?"

"Aunt Gertrude told me Mrs. Granger's husband, Harold used to work for Douglas and Underwood Real Estate."

"Really, that's interesting" Fenton said.

"Do you think there's a connection?"

"It's possible."

"Harold died in a car accident four years ago." Frank began theorizing. "But what if it wasn't... you know an accident?"

"Frank, I know you want to find something to incriminate our Mr. Douglas because of Joe." Fenton stated. "We can't make assumptions like that."

"Yeah, but isn't worth checking out." Frank pointed out. "Don't you find it a bit strange that both Mr. Douglas and Mr. Underwood were out of the office?"

"This so called urgent matter, they had to take care of at the resort took place right around eight this morning, the same time Joe was attacked."

"I agree with you." Fenton sat down in a chair and began pondering the information. "Maybe we need to look into Harold's past as well as Mr. Underwood's".

Just then a disturbing thought entered Frank's mind, "Dad, what if this person wasn't just there to attack Joe? What if this person was after Mrs. Granger too?"

"Why would someone want to go after Mrs. Granger?" Fenton questioned.

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "That's what we have to find out."

"Okay, let's go talk to Mrs. Granger." Fenton said. "Try to keep things calm while we do."

Frank nodded okay and followed his father into the room. They found Gertrude at Mrs. Granger's beside chit chatting.

"Mrs. Granger may we come in?" Fenton lightly knocked on the door getting the ladies attention.

"Yes, come in."

"Who are you?" Hattie asked in puzzlement.

"Hattie you remember my brother Fenton, don't you?" Gertrude quickly introduced seeing the puzzled look on her friend's face. "He is Joe's father."

"Yes, Fenton it's so good to see you." Hattie concluded. "You're the famous Detective I hear so much about."

"Yes, that's right", Fenton replied. Blushing slightly, he reached out to shake the woman's hand.

Frank stifled a smile at his father's reaction. He hated when someone referred him as the famous Detective. Fenton thought of himself as just an ordinary man. Being a detective and solving cases were just a job. Being famous was never his intention.

"Mrs. Granger this is my other son, Frank." Fenton shifted the attention on to Frank.

"Ah, Frank the spitting image of your father." Hattie said cheerfully. "I can see where you and your brother get your handsome good looks."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." Frank smiled, shaking the kind woman's hand. He snuck a glance at his father, amused to see his face go from a light pink, to almost red.

"You're welcome, and please, call me Hattie." The women insisted. "That's what I told Joe."

"Speaking of Joe, how is he doing?" Gertrude asked worriedly.

Hattie frowned. "Joe was such a sweet boy. I can't understand how anyone could do that to him. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

"Actually, Hattie there is..." Fenton said gently. "Are you up to answering a few questions?"

"Oh, of course" Hattie agreed. "If it will help Joe ask me anything."

"Joe's going to be fine. He just needs a few days to heal. In fact Laura is with him now." Fenton answered. "She refuses to leave his side."

"I think I'll go look in on Joe a spell." Gertrude said rising to her feet. "Hattie I'll be back. I'm leaving you in good hands."

"Yes, I know," Hattie smiled towards Frank and Fenton. "Take your time Gertrude."

"Thank you." Gertrude said, patting Hattie's hand. She turned to the men with a warning, "Now you two go easy on her. Hattie needs her rest."

"We will Aunty." Frank said.

"Hattie, why don't you go over your story again?" Fenton asked soon after Gertrude had left the room. "Frank said you heard a commotion outside your bedroom window."

"Oh, I did," Hattie nervously said, as Frank and Fenton pulled chairs over to her bedside, each preparing to hear a gruelling tale. "I was in my bed resting my eyes, when suddenly I heard that sweet boy of yours screaming...I got out of bed as fast as I could to see what was going on".

"When I got to the window Joe was lying unconscious on the ground." The women paused to take a breath. "I could see blood on his face."

"I hurried downstairs all in a panic to see about Joe. That's when Frank and the Morton boy came in. Frank went to find Joe; the next thing I knew Joe was being loaded into the ambulance".

Frank cringed as the image of how he'd found Joe came back to him.

"That's all I remember".

"Hattie, do you know an Albert Douglas?" Frank asked, changing topics.

"Albert Douglas…" Hattie wrinkled her forehead in thought. "No that name doesn't ring a bell."

Frank and Fenton exchanged looks with each other.

Fenton turned back to her and asked, "Have you ever heard of a Douglas and Underwood Real Estate Company?"

"No, my husband, Harold, used to work for Underwood Real Estate." Hattie said sadly "Up until he died."

"I can still remember that horrible rainy night. Harold was on his way home from New York. He had some news to tell me. Late that night a police officer came knocking on my door to tell me...Harold had died in a car accident." Hattie paused for a moment.

"Hattie, we can stop if you want." Frank put his hand on top of hers.

"Yes Hattie, we don't have to do this." Fenton added.

"No, it's okay. I can talk about this." Hattie went on. "The officer told me that someone called 911 to report the accident and that another car had deliberately driven Harold off the road."

Frank and Fenton exchanged looks again. Frank questioned, "Did they find the driver?"

"No." Hattie shook her head. "It was odd; both the caller and the driver were never found".

"Thank you Hattie. You've been helpful." Fenton said mulling over this latest information.

"You're welcome. Tell Joe that once he's all better, he can come back to work for me".

"I'll tell him." Fenton replied. "However, right now it's not safe for you to go home. So you will be staying with us once the doctor releases you from the hospital."

"Why don't you make out a list of things you need?" Frank proposed. "And I'll get them for you."

"How nice of you, I feel safe already." Hattie said. "I'll make a list for you."

"We are going to go and let you get some rest." Fenton told Hattie as he and Frank rose to their feet.

Fenton and Frank went out into the hallway with their minds reeling over what they had learned from Hattie.

"Dad, what do you think?" Frank asked anxiously.

"I think it's time to get some answers." Fenton stated. "We're going to New York."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your wonderful review from my last chapter.**

 **What do you think of my story so far? Do you think the story is coming together and making since? Do you think the story is progressing too slow/fast? I'm trying to stay focus on the main part of the story.** **Your feedback will be helpful to me in getting an idea of which way to go with this story.**

 **Please review.** **Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know its been awhile since I updated so here is my new chapter hope you like it! If you review I promise Joe will be in the next chapter**

Iola's Treasure 13

Fenton pulled his car into a parking spot in front of the Douglas & Underwood Real Estate building located in downtown New York. He glanced over at Frank, who was just staring out of the car window, his head filled with thoughts of Joe. Before they'd left the hospital, Dr. Bryce had stopped them to let them know Joe was showing signs of healing. Fenton had noted the smile that had spread across Frank's face upon hearing the good news, however he couldn't hide the lingering sadness in his eyes. Fenton knew without a doubt that Frank was missing Joe terribly.

Everyone who knew the brothers knew that Frank and Joe had a very strong connection. It was a bond that no one could fully understand...but they did. They completed each other. One brother's weakness was the other's strength; they relied on each other not only when it came to cases but in life.

Laura had once made a comment to her husband, that it was almost supernatural, or spiritual in the way their boys could communicate. It was almost as though, together they made up one person. The brothers were inseperable. When not together, they were completely lost.

Some people had even described them as soulmates. There might have been some truth to that, Fenton thought, as he drove. It'd taken a lot of persuasion to get Frank to leave; he'd reminded him that Joe was doing fine and that he was in the best of care. Officer Riley had once again given Frank his word, that he would keep Joe safe; only Laura, Gertrude, Chet and of course, the doctor were allowed into his room.

"Frank," Fenton said. "I know you're angry that we had to leave Joe."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Fenton argued."When Joe's hurt or in trouble, your judgement becomes impaired. It's important that we find the one who tried to kill your brother", he reminded Frank again, as to why they were there. "If Albert Douglas is involved with this, we have to find out; we need to know".

"I know." Frank replied back. "And I'm not upset about leaving Joe."

"Then what is it?"

"It's not fair, Dad. It's not fair." Frank ventured. "How much more does that kid have to put up with? I wish Joe hadn't found that stupid gift from Iola."

Fenton wished he had an answer to that question. He wanted to know the answer himself.

"It's like all hell broke loose the moment he opened up Pandora's Box." Frank began counting off on his fingers. "Joe was still under emotional stress grieving for Iola. When Chet showed him that article about Barmet Island becoming a resort Joe's behavior began to escalate from that point on. He became obsessed about wanting to talk to Albert Douglas out of building his resort."

He shrugged his shoulders, "All Joe wanted to do was save Barmet Island. That was his and Iola's special spot. They spent their childhood there; it's where they fell in love. When Joe finally met the awkward and creepy new owner of the island, Albert Douglas, he told him the island was already starting to undergo renovation".

"So what does Joe do? He goes ballistic and attacks the guy!"

"Joe gets arrested..goes to jail. Albert Douglas issued a restraining order against my brother", Frank pointed to himself. "To prevent Joe from going near him or Barmet Island! But yet, the billionaire wants us to work for him, knowing full well it would cause issues for Joe."

"Joe agreed to the restraining order as well as the community service. Then, as he's doing that, he gets attacked," Frank continued to rant. "Now he's lying in a hospital bed...because someone tried to..kill him. What makes this thing even crazier", He forced a sarcastic laugh. "Is that Albert Douglas is himself at the top of our list of suspects! Someone who Joe is not allowed to be around...or he could face jail time".

Silence filled the car as Frank stopped to take a breath.

"Just before I dropped Joe off at Hattie's." Frank huffed. "We had a fight."

"What did you fight about?" Fenton asked, giving Frank his full attention.

Frank quickly told his father how Joe was furious with them for investigating Mr. Douglas without him. "He thinks that's the way it's going to be now." Frank turned away to look out the window and went on, "You know it's been a dream of ours to work with you full-time, after we finished high school and college. 'Hardy and Sons' Detective Agency' that's what Joe's calling it. He talks non-stop about how excited he is to work with his hero. That's you, Dad." Frank began to tear up a little. "And you know what? I feel the same way".

"Joe is and always will be my partner, no matter what." Frank said, quickly wiping his tears away. Then, taking a deep breath, Frank turned back to face his father. "If he can't be part of that dream, then I don't want it either".

"I look forward to the day you boys come and work for me". Fenton replied, clearing his throat a little after having processed everything Frank had said. "Frank, I want you to have your dream, but please I need you to understand something. The hard part for me is figuring out how to balance between being your boss and your father. The detective part of me wants Joe to be a part of this case. As his father, I want to keep Joe as far away from Douglas as possible."

"This is a complicated case." He frowned and added. "Joe is very much involved as much as I hate the idea. Once he is awake and well enough to tell us what happened it's possible that Joe will be able to tell us who his attacker was."

Suddenly the sound of Fenton's cell phone ringing brought them to attention.

Fenton immediately picked up the phone and answered, "Detective Hardy speaking".

"Fenton, it's Officer Riley."

"Hold on, Con. I'm going to put you on speaker". Fenton pushed a button on his phone so Frank could hear Con Riley's report as well.

"Officer Riley I hope you have some good news for us."

"I do."

"Did the DNA results come back on the ski mask?"

"Yes, they did Fenton."

"What did they find?"

"A gray strain of hair was found in the ski mask. They searched through their computer records for a DNA match of the gray hair." Officer Riley said at the other end of the line.

"And," Frank prompted. Finally, this could be the break they'd been waiting for. It was another step to finding Joe's attacker. Everything in Frank's being was screaming Albert Douglas.

"The DNA sample gave us a match to a Harold Granger".

"What?!" Frank and Fenton gasped in unison.

"Harold Granger?" Frank asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure about this?" Fenton asked.

"Yes, I am. In the records it is reported Harold Granger is deceased." Officer Riley said. "He was killed in a car accident four years ago."

"So the person who tried to kill Joe could somehow be related to Harold". Frank said slowly, trying to wrap his head around this puzzle. "Like maybe a son or something..."

"That's what I was thinking." The officer replied.

"But Hattie couldn't have kids because of some illness." Frank nodded.

"Yes, on the other hand Harold could've." Fenton pointed out.

"Are you implying that Harold Granger may've been unfaithful to Hattie?" It angered Frank at the thought of that sweet woman being cheated on.

"It's a possibility."

Then a thought flashed through Frank's mind like a lightning bolt. "Is it possible that Harold Granger and Albert Douglas are somehow related?"

"There is only one way to find out. We need to get a DNA sample from Albert Douglas. All we need is fingerprint or a strain of hair or something." Fenton implied. "And if we have a match...

"We have Joe's attacker!" Frank exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?!"

"Let's go." Fenton said. "Con, see to it that a guard is stationed outside of Hattie's room. We need to keep her safe too."

"I'm on it, Fenton." Officer Riley replied before hanging up. "Good luck guys."

* * *

Soon Fenton and Frank entered the lobby of Douglas and Underwood Real Estate. Frank quickly took the place in a glance; there were black and white marble floor tiles and the décor was elegant and modern.

"Excuse me, Miss." Fenton interrupted a young blonde receptionist, sitting behind a huge mahogany desk, typing away on her computer.

"Yes, can I help you?" The young woman looked up from her computer. "Wait. You were here earlier today". She asked recognizing Fenton. "You're Detective Hardy, am I right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Fenton nodded. "Is Mr. Douglas here?"

"No he's gone for the day."

Frank and Fenton exchanged looks with each other. "What about Mr. Underwood, is he here?" Frank asked.

"Can I help you?"

Frank looked up to see Mr. Underwood coming up out of an elevator. The man grew closer to them wearing his gray executive suit. "I'm Richard Underwood." He said extending his hand out to Fenton. Then a dark red spot on his shiny black shoes caught Frank's eye.

"Is that blood?"

"Detective Fenton Hardy." Fenton answered, accepting the handshake. "I believe you already know my son Frank."

"Detective Hardy it is an honor to finally meet you." Mr. Underwood smiled politely as he replied. "I've heard a great deal about your extraordinary talents in crime solving. It's quite impressive I might add. It's unfortunate you couldn't work for us," he put in, "on the account of your other son getting arrested for attacking Albert."

"How is he by the way?" Mr. Underwood turned to extend his hand to Frank, his smile slowly fading away.

"Joe is in the hospital." Frank snapped, ignoring Mr. Underwood's hand as he answered back. "Because someone tried to kill him!"

"You're not suggesting I had anything to do with it." Clearly offended by this, Mr. Underwood threw a hand to his chest. His cheeks turned red as his eyes flooded with anger. He fired back saying, "I don't appreciate all these accusations! First your brother accuses us of embezzling money and destroying Barmet Island...Now you're going to stand there and accuse me of attempted murder!"

"You're just as crazy as your brother!"

"You son of a ..." Frank snarled, narrowing his eyes at Mr. Underwood and taking a menacing step towards the man.

"Frank!" Fenton called out, as he held his son back, trying to get his attention. He saw murder in his eldest son's eyes and he was directing them at the business man in front of them. He whispered in his ear. "Frank, calm down. I know you're upset, believe me... I am too. But you getting upset like this is not helping Joe. He needs his calm and level headed big brother."

As soon as his father mentioned Joe, Frank began to calm down. He took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Mr. Underwood. He reminded himself that, "this was no time to fall apart. Joe came first, now and always".

Fenton turned back to Mr. Underwood. "I'm sorry." He apologized, forcing himself to stay calm. "Please understand, our emotions are running high because of Joe".

"I apologize for blowing up the way I did" Mr. Underwood answered, his demeanor calm. "Sometimes my anger gets the best of me". He looked straight at Frank, "I don't like having accusations thrown at me".

"Mr. Underwood, we have a few questions we need answered" Fenton went on while keeping a firm hold on Frank's shoulder. "We're hoping you can help us".

"Perhaps we should discuss this in my office." Mr. Underwood suggested. His eyes locked on to Frank's with intensity. A sly smile slid across Frank's face as he said, "Lead the way."

* * *

 **This is my way of saying thank you to those who are reading and sending me your wonderful reviews. Check out the Forum section for a story idea someone had given me. It's** **story idea for Nancy Drew & the Hardy Boys. ****I'm not good with Nancy Drew. So hopefully someone can do the story justice. This will be a first come first serve. If your looking for a story idea check out my profile page and let me know if your interested.**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews. Here is my new chapter...I know I promised Joe will be in this chapter...I kind of left this in suspense. I assure you Joe will be in the next chapter. Please review 

Iola's Treasure 14

Fenton felt the angry tension growing between Frank and Mr. Underwood. He quickly put himself between them to prevent them from going at each other. Even though he wanted to rip into the man after the crazy comment he made regarding his sons. His thoughts quickly turned to Joe and decided to keep him as their motivation to keep things calm.

"Right this way, gentlemen." Mr. Underwood said as Frank and Fenton followed him into the elevator. As soon as the elevator reached the right floor the Hardys were led down the hallway into an office.

Fenton saw a gold plate on the door with the words Richard Underwood, Vice president on it. Then he felt a slight nudge on his arm; he turned to see Frank nodding towards a door at the end of the hallway with the name Mr. Albert Douglas CEO & president on it.

Fenton nodded acknowledging the door. They needed to find something with Albert Douglas' DNA on it, to prove that he'd tried to kill Joe. He could almost see the wheels turning in Frank's head thinking of a plan to search the office.

"Come on in gentlemen."

Mr. Underwood opened the door to a spaciously sized room with a mix of both modern and sophisticated style décor. The most impressive part was the large window with a spectacular view of New York City. He walked around his desk and sat down in a deep burgundy leather desk chair, reclining back and pressed his fingertips together forming a pyramid.

"Please have a seat." He gestured with a hand at the two leather chairs in front of his desk. "Can I offer you coffee or anything?"

"No thank you." Fenton replied kindly before taking a seat.

"Frank?"

"Nope, I'm good." Frank said coldly with a smile, "Thank you, Mr. Underwood, for asking." Clearly not amused by Frank's mocking attitude the business owner remained silent giving him a cold stare.

Frank was about to sit down when something over by the window caught his eye. A small scale model of a resort was sitting on a long table.

"Is this the Barmet Island Resort?"

"Yes," Underwood said, clearing his throat.

Fenton watched as Underwood's eyes followed Frank as he went over to get a closer look at the model. It felt as if he was sitting in the middle of a war zone, just waiting for a bomb to go off, with the intensity of the anger the other two men were giving off. He sat up on the edge of his seat with his hands clutched around the arms of his chair and ready to strike if the man were to attack his son.

Frank squatted down so that the model was at eye level. On one side of the display was a large blue and tan area that looked like water and sand with tiny boats representing the beach and marina. Above it was a wooded area with tiny cabins for a campground. On the opposite side sat a couple buildings for restaurants and shops. In the middle of the display sat a luxurious hotel and spa surrounded by trees. A sign stood out in front with the words _Barmet Island Hotel Marina & Getaway Resort_.

"Impressive." Frank whistled as he stood up to face Mr. Underwood. "How long did it take you to come up with this? What a couple of months or something like that?"

"Yeah, something like that," Mr. Underwood countered.

"Mr. Underwood, is it true that you and Mr. Douglas own property in New Zealand and Australia?" Fenton cut in, getting back to the original topic, as well as getting the attention off of Frank.

"Yes, that's correct." Underwood nodded, turning to Fenton. "We've built two resorts, one an island off of New Zealand as well as Australia."

"They're similar to the Barmet Island resort. As those two have had a lot of success, we figured we'd try to do the same thing here. Albert and I felt we needed to bring something to the States, which is why we're in the process of renovating. However the resorts there aren't as extravagant as the one we're building on Barmet Island."

"Why is that?" Frank wondered.

"It was Albert's idea. He said he wanted to give something back to his community. Barmet Island was the perfect location for this resort."

The statement suddenly grabbed Frank's interests. "Is Albert from Bayport?" Forgoing the formalities, he asked Underwood as he sat down in a chair next to his father.

"No, but his father was."

Frank and Fenton exchanged looks. Fenton asked, "Who was his father?"

"I don't know." Underwood immediately sat up in his chair and leaned forward. "Even if I did, it's none of your business."

Frank glared at the man. "Why is he getting all defensive?"

Fenton explained, noting the man's defensive tone. "My wife and I moved to Bayport about twenty years ago to raise our boys. We practically know just about everyone in Bayport."

"Like I said, I don't know." Underwood coolly admitted. Frank studied his face; unsure if the was telling the truth. "This company belonged to my father, Richard Underwood Sr. I took it over after he retired."

"Do you know a Harold Granger?" Fenton asked.

"We were told he used to work here." Frank pushed on. "Sadly, he was killed in a car accident for years ago. There is some speculation that it wasn't an accident." He stated recalling the conversation with Hattie.

"No, I don't remember a Harold Granger." Underwood shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "He must've been an employee when my father was here." Frank was beginning to think he knew more than he was saying.

"What about Albert Douglas?" Frank kept asking. "How well do you know him?"

"I have found Albert to be an honest businessman, very ambitious with an adventurous nature." Underwood said. "He came to me about four years ago with an offer to buy half of my father's company."

Another coincidence, Frank thought. "What kind of offer?" He asked again.

"That's confidential." Underwood looked right at Frank. "Let's just say it was the best business deal I ever made." He added smugly and smiled,"It's how we were able to buy Barmet Island."

Frank clenched his hands into fists.

Fenton felt the tension begin to escalate once more as Frank and Mr. Underwood locked gazes. He placed a hand on Frank's arm preventing him from rising to his feet.

"I wanted to speak to Mr. Douglas this morning." He said his face very stern but not angry. "Your receptionist said the two of you were out, taking care of an urgent matter down at the island."

"That's correct."

"Is that where you got the blood on your shoe?" Frank asked out of the blue.

"W- What?" Underwood stammered, startled by the question.

Frank went on to explain, "When you came up to us in the lobby, I noticed a reddish stain on your shoe. Is it blood?" He challenged folding his arms to his chest.

Underwood looked down at his shoe. He paled slightly as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh...yes it's blood". He shuddered in reply, and then quickly recovered. "One of our crew members had an accident out at the construction site. Thankfully, it wasn't anything too major. He should be fine in a day or so."

"Where can we find Mr. Douglas?" Fenton prompted.

"He's out at the resort. Due to the incident this morning we felt one of us needed to be out there to supervise and to make sure no more accidents occurred".

"I guess we need to head out to Barmet Island." Frank said to Fenton.

Underwood raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wait! You can't go out there."

"Why is that?" Frank snapped.

"He's very busy with the resort." Underwood said hastily.

"Mr. Underwood, someone tried to kill my son." Fenton pointed out, "It's important to question anyone who may be involved. We need to question Mr. Douglas."

"You think Albert did it." Underwood's face reddened in anger. "Typical."

"What does that mean?" Frank reacted hotly.

Underwood opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a newspaper, then threw it down in front of Fenton.

Fenton and Frank glanced down at the headline on the front page, _Joseph Hardy, son of the Famous Detective Fenton Hardy arrested in the attack of the Barmet Island Resort owner Albert Douglas._

"Your son's arrest isn't exactly the kind of publicity you want, is it Detective? Despite all your extraordinary talent for crime solving," Underwood spoke venomously to Fenton.

"I bet you also have a knack for throwing your weight around. Joseph tarnished your good name. So to justify what your son did... Naturally, you would suspect Albert of trying to kill him. Maybe what happened to him was just an accident?"

"What are you implying?" Fenton commented.

"That you have two very spoiled teenagers," Underwood went on. "Who know that daddy will bail them out every time they get into trouble." In a flash, Frank had pulled his arm out of his father's grip and knocked his chair over as he flew at Underwood, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, shoving him against the wall knocking pictures to the floor.

"It was no accident! Someone tried to kill my brother!" he snarled. His brown eyes were blazing hot as he directed them at Underwood. "If I find out you put your hands on Joe. I promise… You'll be sorry!"

"Get him off of me! He's crazy!" Underwood bellowed. "You touch me... I'll have you arrested!"

"Frank, stop it!" Fenton ordered jumping to his feet. He stepped in front of his son and keeping his hands firmly on his shoulders. "He's not worth it. Think of Joe; he needs you right now."

As soon as Fenton pried him loose, Frank made another attempt to attack Underwood. "No one puts hands on Joe without there being consequences!"

"Frank," Fenton called to him again stepping in front of his son and keeping his hands firmly on his shoulders. "Go outside and calm down."

Frank immediately stopped and did as his father said, even if every fiber of his being wanted to beat the hell out of the guy.

He took a step back to collect himself. "I'm sorry, Dad," he apologized, acting ashamed of his actions. Frank looked over Fenton's shoulder, and this time his voice was calm.

"I'm sorry Mr. Underwood." He said sadly. Then he turned around and headed for the door.

He stepped out into the hallway; he took a deep breath as a smile slid across his face. This was the opportunity he needed. His plan had worked! "Now to find a sample of Albert Douglas' DNA to prove he tried to kill Joe". With that he headed to the office at the end of the hallway.

Mr. Underwood began to straighten out his jacket as the silence beween the two men lengthened.

Fenton took a step back to cool his temper. He would like nothing more than to thrash this man around the room. Instead he took a deep breath, keeping his voice calm and steady.

"Mr. Underwood let's get something straight. I could care less about my good name. Being a detective and solving cases is my job. It is not who I am. I am a husband and father first. When my family is threatened physically or verbally, I take it very personally. I'll work non-stop to keep them safe."

"I don't expect my boys to be perfect, they know the difference between right and wrong, and are still learning." Fenton added his point. "Joe understood his actions towards Mr. Douglas were wrong. He was prepared to take full responsibility for those actions. What happened to him was no accident. Someone tried to kill him." He stated with a warning. "I won't rest until we find the person responsible."

Before Mr. Underwood could answer, Frank burst back into the room, throwing the doors against the walls with a resounding Crash! "Where's Albert Douglas?!" he demanded. "His office is completely empty!"

"What?" Fenton gasped. He turned around to see Underwood's face go from pale to almost white.

That was all Fenton could take. "Let's go!" He hissed grabbing Underwood by the collar of his jacket dragging him out into the hallway with Frank right behind him.

Fenton's heart dropped when he entered Douglas's office he shoved Underwood inside. It was completely empty. He whirled around to Underwood. "Where is Douglas?"

"I know nothing." Underwood replied.

Suddenly, the sound of Fenton's cell phone brought itself to everyone's attention. He immediately answered it.

"Detective Fenton Hardy"

"Fenton it's Joe..." Laura's voice sobbed on the other end. Fenton's heartbeat began to quicken. By the expression on his father's face, Frank knew something was wrong, and fear flooded through him.

"Dad, was that Mom?" Frank asked the minute Fenton hung up his phone. He was doing his best not to panic but inside he was screaming, "What did she say!? Is Joe okay!? Oh God Joe! I never should've left him!"

Then Frank felt a hand on his shoulder, "Frank."

Frank looked at Fenton. He was saying something, but he didn't hear what was being said.

Fenton repeated himself.

"Frank, Joe is awake."

"What?" Frank said, trying to wrap his head around what Fenton was saying.

"Joe's okay. He's awake and asking for you. Your mom says he's ready to talk".

Fenton turned his attention back to Underwood. "Don't leave town. We'll be back for you." With that Frank and Fenton headed out the door on their way to see Joe.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank everyone for your reviews. Here is my new Chapter. T** **his is probably my favorite chapter so far. S** **orry it took me awhile to update, I just wanted to get it just right. There is a moment between Joe and Chet that I felt they never got in the book. Plus, I think you'll like the ending. Love to hear your thought, please review.**

Iola's Treasure 15

"Get off of me!"

Joe cried out as a pair of gloved hands began to coil around his neck. Panic shot through his body as a man in a black ski mask stood over him. Joe tried desperately to pry the gloved hands away from his neck.

"Get off...me! Frank! Frank...Help!"

He reached for the mask, pulling it off his assailant's head. He gasped in shock to see his mother's face. "Mom... No it can't be!"

"Joe, wake up. It's okay. I am here now. You're safe". He felt the soft and gentle touch of a hand caressing the left side of his face. All at once Joe opened his eyes. He sat up quickly; gasping for breath which made his chest hurt. A monitor started to go off somewhere beside him. He was drenched in sweat as he moved his hand to his face and felt a white bandage wrapped around his head. He reached the back of his head, feeling a small bump, and he winced slightly at the contact.

Joe glanced down at the light blue gown he had on, then notied the IV in his arm that was connected to the beeping monitor. His eyes frantically searched his surroundings; soon realizing he was in a hospital bed. At last his blue eyes fell onto his mother who sat on his bed concern written all over her face.

"Mom" Joe whispered, tears flowing down his face.

"I'm here baby." Laura soothed to him, sweeping the tears from his face. Joe threw his arms around her, feeling like a scared little boy seeking refuge in his mother's arms.

Laura wasted no time enveloping Joe into her arms drawing him into a hug. She could feel his body trembling as she held him close. "He may be seventeen, but he's still my baby." She reminded herself quietly. She gave him a few minutes to quiet down and to get all cried out.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, moving to stand by his bedside and ease him back onto his pillow.

"Yeah" Joe nodded.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Joe just nodded yes before turning his head away. Just then Dr. Bryce and Officer Riley rushed into the room along with Chet close behind them.

"Is everything all right in here?" Dr. Bryce asked. "We heard Joe screaming and then his monitor started going off."

Dr. Bryce had checked on Joe earlier, he was happy to report that Joe was doing a lot better. He'd taken away the oxygen mask seeing as Joe was breathing alright on his own; however he kept it near, just in case. "How's your head and chest? Any pain? Are you having trouble breathing?"

"I'm fine." Joe replied, giving the doctor his full attention. "I have a dull headache but my chest only hurts when I get excited."

"What got you excited?"

"He had a nightmare." Laura answered for him.

"Did it have to do with whoever attacked you?" Officer Riley inquired.

Joe remained silent, turning his head away. "Joe, it'll help if you talk about it." Officer Riley said gently.

"It's only been a few days; your lungs as well as your ribs are still healing. The important thing is to relax and rest as much as you can; it'll help you heal" Dr. Bryce offered casually. "I'll have a nurse bring you something for your headache. Don't forget to use the oxygen mask if you need to."

"Thank you." Laura said, as the doctor left the room. She looked on as her son began fidgeting with the tip of his blanket bunching it up in his hands. He started scanning the room, seeming to look for a familiar face.

"Where's Frank?"

"He and your father are in New York." Laura answered. "They'll be back soon."

"They went to check out a lead on your attacker." Officer Riley chimed in. He sat down next to Joe. "Can you tell me who attacked you?"

"No."

"Is there a reason why?"

"I need… Frank." Joe swallowed with difficultly as a lump rose in his throat. He was twisting the blanket so tight his knuckles were turning white. From the way Joe was acting, Officer Riley could see he was completely terrified. Who could blame him? Someone had tried to kill him; that was enough to terrify anyone.

Officer Riley placed a gentle hand on his trembling shoulder, "Joe, I made a promise to Frank that I would keep you safe." He pointed to the door behind him, "I've been standing outside your door guarding it with my life. Your family, Chet and of course, the doctor are the only ones allowed in here. Nobody gets past me without my knowledge."

"Joe, I promise you are safe." He asked again, "Will you tell me who attacked you?"

Joe adamantly shook his head no. "Where's Frank? I need... Frank," he pleaded, tears streaming down his face. Laura saw true fear in her son's eyes. She knew he needed to feel safe. As far back as she could remember, when they were younger, Joe would always go running to Frank; it didn't matter whether he was upset from a nightmare or a bully picking on him at school.

Yes, there were times when Joe would come to her and Fenton to help him feel safe. However, majority of the time, it would be his big brother that Joe would go to for comfort. For whatever the reason, Frank had the magic touch when it came to making his younger brother feel safe.

"Thank you, Officer Riley for trying, the only way Joe will talk is with Frank here," Laura said, quickly changing the subject. She turned back to her son, wiping the tears away from his face. "Joe, I'm going to go call your father. He'll get Frank here."

"Mrs. Hardy, I'll sit with Joe." Chet spoke up. "That is…if it's okay with him."

"Joe, is that alright?" Laura asked waiting for his answer.

Very slowly, Joe nodded yes.

"Thank you, Chet." Laura said with gratitude. She then gave Joe a hug before heading for the door. "It's going to be alright. We'll get Frank here."

"I'll be right outside if you need anything." Officer Riley said rising to his feet leaving the two boys alone.

Chet sat down in the chair next to Joe feeling the awkward silence between them. He took a deep breath saying the first thing that came to him. "Hey, Joe How are you?"

There was no answer.

"Guess that was a stupid question."

"Chet, I'm sorry." Joe said suddenly.

Chet raised an eyebrow and looked at Joe strangely. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you at Prito's." Joe shamefully admitted. "I've been angry for a long time, because I couldn't save her. It was wrong of me to take my anger out on you."

"Joe…"

"No, please, let me finish" Joe stopped him. "I couldn't understand why you never got angry with me for not saving her. I wanted you to yell at me or beat the hell out of me...something...but you never did."

"That's because it wasn't your fault." Chet replied. "The truth is, I was angry, and I still am, but not at you." He shook his head."The people responsible for her death are the same people who put that bomb in your car; you and Frank were the actual targets. My sister just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"They murdered my sister and almost killed my two best friends." At that moment Joe looked right at Chet. "Joe, you and Frank are like brothers to me. We grew up together...someone already took my sister away from me. Now I'm angry that someone tried to take my brother away from me."

"I'm the one that owes you an apology. If I hadn't showed you that article about Barmet Island becoming a resort, you wouldn't be in this mess. Frank explained to me why that island was a special place for you and Io... "Chet cut himself off unable to say his sister's name.

Joe saw tears in the corners of his friend's brown eyes. He could feel his pain; it hurt like hell to say her name.

He put a hand sympathetically on Chet's hand. "Chet…" He felt hot tears running down his face, and he bit his bottom lip to ease the flow of them. "It's okay to say her name…Iola. It's okay to talk about her. We need to talk about Iola. It's the only way to keep her alive. Iola...was such a beautiful person...with a big heart for wanting to help someone in need, the way she embraced life with open arms... was amazing."

"Barmet Island was our special place." Joe took a deep breath before he went on, "It's where we fell in love. We may've been ten years old at the time, but we knew we wanted to be together. I wanted to marry Iola as soon as we graduated high school. When I found that gift from her and with the combination of the island being destroyed because of that stupid resort, I lost it. I thought I was going to lose Iola all over again."

"I loved her." Joe quickly wiped his tears away.

"I loved her too. Iola... was my little sister," Chet quivered out her name. "She drove me crazy sometimes, especially that feisty and bossy attitude of hers. God..."He began to choke up. "...I'd give anything to hear voice again or to give her a hug. It's not fair. We were robbed Joe...we were robbed of her life. I miss her...much."

Unable to hold back his tears, Joe's voice quivered out a pathetic "I know...I know."

Without a word Chet stood up and grabbed Joe in a hug. At first, Joe stiffened in his arms, then taking a sharp breath he sobbed once as gut wrenching sobs overtook him. Chet held him tight as his own grief took over. Tears fell as each young man held onto the other, grieving...for the life and loss of a little sister...and the lost love.

About an hour or two later the boys had stopped their crying and settled down. The room was filled with sounds of laughter as each boy took it in turns to tell stories of their shared childhood and reminiscing about the good times they'd had, even including stories about Iola from time to time.

"That's a good sign." Officer Riley said standing next to Laura in the doorway. She had a big smile spread across her face listening to the beautiful sound of laughter; it was a sound she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Yes, for now." Laura replied as they stepped back out into the hallway, giving Joe and Chet the privacy and time needed to grieve and heal from Iola's loss. Now the healing could truly begin for everyone. Hopefully things would slowly get back to normal. She was very grateful to Chet. He was a good friend to Joe and now the fear seemed to fade away, at least for the moment. "Hopefully Fenton will get Frank here soon. Then Joe can put this nightmare behind him."

Laura thought back to the conversation she'd had with Fenton an hour ago. "Fenton, it's Joe...He's okay." Laura's voice had sobbed into the phone. "He woke up from a nightmare; I think he knows who attacked him, but he's afraid to talk. The only way he'll tell us is with Frank here. Do whatever you have to Fenton. Just get Frank here".

"Come on, Fenton, where are you?" She pleaded to herself. "Laura!" A familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

Laura looked up to see Fenton rushing towards her, with Frank close behind him; fear and worry etched into their faces.

"Oh thank God." She said, greeting them each with a hug.

"How's Joe?" Frank asked anxiously. " Dad, told me about his nightmare."

"He's fine now. Chet's with him." Laura answered.

"Did you get the DNA sample from Albert Douglas?" Officer Riley asked after greeting Fenton and Frank.

"No, Albert Douglas is gone." Fenton remarked grimly.

"What do you mean gone?"

"His office was completely empty, clean from top to bottom; no fingerprints at all when I checked."

Disappointed by this news, Officer Riley broke in, "Well hopefully Joe can shed some light on all this and tell us who his attacker was".

"Frank, you go see Joe." Fenton insisted, "You have a better chance of getting him to talk to us". Frank headed straight into Joe's room as soon as his father finished his sentence.

"Do you remember..."Joe started to ask Chet when he heard it.

"Joe."

A big smile spread across Joe's face. There he was, his big brother and best friend, standing in the doorway. "Frank!"

"I think I'll go stretch my legs a bit." Chet stood up, taking that as his cue to leave. "I'll see you guys later".

"Thanks Chet." Frank said.

"Yes thank you." Joe replied.

"Anytime." Chet replied back leaving the brothers alone.

Frank was at Joe's bedside in an instant. Joe immediately threw his arms around him not caring about the sound monitor going off. Frank wrapped his arms around Joe, drawing him into a hug.

"It's about time you got here." Joe whispered into his brother's ear, "What took you so long?"

"I've missed you too, little brother." Frank rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, going into big-brother-mode almost immediately. "A big brother's job is never done."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all for reading and reviewing you guys are the best. (I might have to take a little break,** **I am in the process of getting a new job. I will finish this story, it might take awhile but I will finish it. Because I love this story. But,** **I have to take care things first.**

 **Here I my new chapter hope you like it. :)**

Iola's Treasure 16

* * *

All at once Frank felt Joe's arms shoot around his neck; he could hardly breathe. "Joe... What's wrong?" He managed to say in between painful breaths.

When Joe didn't respond, Frank carefully pried his arms from around his neck, taking in a deep breath as he did so before gently cupping Joe's face with his hands, so that the younger boy would have no choice but to look at him. Again, his rage began to boil up inside of him, seeing the fear in his blue eyes along with the white bandage wrapped around his head and the vivid handprints encircling his neck.

"Hey, little brother, talk to me. What's wrong?" Frank patiently asked, while trying to conceal his growing concern, not wanting to scare Joe further.

"There's a man in a black mask..." Joe gulped nervously "...standing in the doorway."

Frank immediately whirled around, standing, protectively in front of Joe, ready to strike the person wanting to harm his brother. To his surprise there was no one standing in the doorway. He replied in confusion. "Joe there's nobody there."

Joe pointed to the doorway. "He's right..." He stopped abruptly in confusion. The masked man had just vanished. What the heck had just happened? Had he imagined it?. "I saw him..." His blue eyes stared almost pleading at Frank.

"Joe, take it easy." Frank reassured him. "I'll step into the hallway, just to make sure".

"No, don't leave me!" Joe protested fearfully. He latched onto Frank's arm with an iron grip, stopping him from leaving. Frank winced slightly at the touch. "Damn you Douglas! If you did this to him, I'll kill you!" He forced the murderous thoughts from his mind and knelt down to meet Joe at eye level.

"Joe, listen to me." He said, keeping his voice calm as he automatically went into big brother mode. "You're safe. I won't let him or anyone hurt you." He vowed and finally Joe let go if his wrist but the fear was evident on his face.

"What's going on in here?" Fenton asked, coming into the room with Officer Riley and Laura.

Rubbing his wrist, Frank turned to his father and asked hurriedly. "Did anyone see a man in a black mask run out of the room?"

"No." The detective replied.

"We've been standing right outside the door." Officer Riley confirmed.

"We heard the commotion and ran right in" Laura added.

"Must've been seeing things." Joe muttered under his breath.

"Maybe you're remembering everything that happened?" Fenton asked cautiously. "The man you saw in here, is he the same man who attacked you outside of Hattie's home?"

"Yes." Joe answered.

"Can you give us a more detailed description of him?" Officer Riley asked.

Joe adamantly shook his head no.

"Honey, we're here to help you." Laura added. "Please let us."

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Frank remarked bluntly. He knew it was the fear talking, not his hot- headed, carefree, "I'm not afraid of anything" tough as nails, kid brother.

"Maybe… so what if I am afraid?" Joe began fidgeting with his blanket. "I think I have a right to be. The guy tried to kill me."

"So what are you going to do? Hide under the covers like a scared little boy and let the guy get away with what he did?" Frank challenged Joe, while folding his arms across his chest. Lucky for him he knew exactly how to push his brother's buttons."Because the Joe Hardy I know would want to go hunt the man down and his kick ass."

Joe's blue eyes narrowed, but still he said nothing.

Laura gave her husband's hand a tight squeeze, "Fenton, shouldn't we stop this." She whispered her voice filling with concern for her boys.

Watching his boys argue back and forth, Fenton realized what Frank was doing. "No." he whispered back. "Frank's got this."

Then Frank saw it: a spark of anger in Joe's blue eyes."Where's the fire I saw in you just a few days ago? You were so hell bent on going to that party and trying to stop Albert Douglas from building his resort. You didn't want him to destroy Barmet Island." He pressed on. "You do remember Barmet Island right? I believe it was yours and Iola's special place. The second he told you the renovations were already underway; you went ballistic; and sent a man half your size crashing into a table."

"Who was he, Joe? Who was your attacker?"

Joe finally spoke through clenched teeth. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Frank argued back. "Who was your attacker?"

"I don't know."

"Who?!"

"I told you Frank, I don't know!" Joe exploded, unable to control his temper, his face going pale before turning brick-red.

A big smile spead across Frank's face. "Welcome back Joe." He knew that if there was one thing Joe hated, it was someone making him do something he didn't want to do.

"Good job, bro." Joe took a deep breath in order to calm himself down; he could feel his fear starting to dissipate as anger quickly took over. He finally spoke, "I honestly can't tell you who attacked me. All I can say is that he was dressed in black from head to toe and very muscular; I could see how strong his shoulders were".

"I don't care what this guy did to me." Joe looked up at his father. "But I do want to find him for Hattie's sake." He spoke heatedly.

"What do you mean? "Fenton asked, raising his eyebrows at this comment.

"He tried to break into her place."

"Your attacker tried to break into Hattie's home?" Fenton repeated exchanging looks with Frank and Officer Riley.

"Yes." Joe answered.

"The ski mask we found was lying beside a broken trellis." Officer Riley recalled. "Just a few feet away from where found Joe."

"That's because I literally pulled the guy down off of the thing." Joe stated. "It led straight up to Hattie's room. He was already halfway up. I didn't have time to think. I only knew that I had to do something to keep Hattie safe. The man losing his grip when we fell is what broke the trellis. The guy landed on me; I guess you can say I broke his fall".

"That's when..." His voice trailed off as his ordreal came flooding back to him.

"Joe, do you need a break?" Fenton placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He didn't want to push him any further. "We can do this later."

Joe looked to Frank for support. Frank nodded yes, encouraging him to go on.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm certain. I have to do this."

Laura held on to Fenton's hand as she braced herself to hear the grueling details of her son's attack.

Joe took a breath and then went on to explain, "I got the wind knocked out of me when I hit the ground. The guy didn't help matters when he landed on top of me. Before I could catch my breath, he started to get up." He kept going as flashes of his ordeal played over and over in his head. "I threw my legs around his waist so he wouldn't get away. The next thing I knew, I got a sharp jab of his elbow into the pit of my stomach."

"He stood over me... looking at me with these dark, cold eyes… then he sat down on my chest... I couldn't breathe." Joe began to choke up as anger entered his voice. "Then his gloved hands...were around my neck." He instinctively touched the bruises on his neck. "I couldn't breathe. His hands squeezed, tighter and tighter...I needed air".

Joe stopped for a moment to compose himself, wiping his tears away before continuing. "I started kicking and screaming at him to get off me. Somehow I managed to reach up and gouge his eyes with my thumbs. He threw his hands up to his face screaming, "I'll kill you, you stupid kid!" and came back belting me hard around the face. And then his hands were back around my throat."

"The guy wouldn't let up; his grip only grew tighter. I didn't know what to do. I knew I was going to die. I started screaming for Frank." Joe felt the tears rolling down his face. Frank could feel his own eyes start to mist as the image of how he found Joe unconscious on the ground, came to mind. "All at once, I heard Frank's voice in my head, telling me to stay calm and think..."

Joe looked right at Frank as he said this. "I used that combat technique you taught me. Thank God it worked. I found myself sitting on top of the masked man's chest. Then I pulled off his mask."

"Did you see his face?" Frank asked anxiously.

"No. Someone hit me on the back of my head, knocking me to the ground." Joe said slowly, thinking out-loud. "I saw a man standing over me, his face came slowly into view, but my vision began to blur and then I must have blacked out."

Laura gave Joe a hug as everyone in the room fell silent, letting Joe's words sink in.

Suddenly Frank's eyes widened as he processed what Joe had just said. "Wait. How could the guy hit Joe on the back of the head, when Joe had him pinned to the ground?"

"Unless he had an accomplice." Officer Riley suggested.

"That would make sense" Fenton agreed. "But why break into Hattie's home?"

"Keys!" Joe piped up. "Did anyone find a key ring with several keys on it."

"We didn't find any keys." Officer Riley said. " Why?"

"They unlock every door in and out of Hattie's house."

"Oh my word!" Laura cried. She went over to the closet to look through Joe's clothes. "No keys," she announced.

"Maybe that was what they were after?" Frank theorized.

"Great." Joe huffed. "Where is Hattie?" He asked thinking of the sweet lady.

"She's staying at our house. Her doctor released her from the hospital this morning". Laura informed him, "Aunt Gertrude is with her".

"Good, because that house isn't safe for her." Joe quickly filled them in on the condition of the house. Fenton agreed to help make the house secure enough for Hattie.

"Dad, didn't you and Frank go to New York?" Joe said changing the subject. "Con said you had a lead on my attacker? What did you find out?" He caught everyone exchanging worried looks with Fenton. There was a look on the detective's face that told him something was up.

Frank ran a hand through his hair, not sure how this was going to go. Joe was already furious with them for investigating Mr. Douglas without him. How would he react to the news that Albert Douglas was at the top of their suspect list?

"I think I'm going to call Gertrude and check on Hattie." Laura giving her family a hug before she left, letting her husband handle this.

"Yes, I need to check in at the station." Officer Riley said leaving the three Hardy men alone.

"What? Dad, Frank what is it?" Joe demanded folding his arms to his chest. He saw the hesitation in Frank's eyes. "Don't forget I live in a house full of detectives. Not to mention being trained by the Great Detective himself." He looked at Fenton as he said this, "I know when something going on."

"Alright Joe." Fenton sighed wearily. "Before I do, promise me you won't get excited."

Joe could see the seriousness on their faces, and he began to feel a bit nervous. "Okay," he said, "I promise."

"There was a gray strain of hair was found in the ski mask."

"O-okay."

"A DNA test was done."

"What did you find out?"

"The DNA sample gave us a match to Hattie's late husband Harold Granger".

Joe shook his head. 'I don't understand... Harold Granger?"

"He was killed in a car accident four years ago." Frank picked up the story. "We think it may not have been an accident."

"Who do you think murdered him?"

"We're looking into that." Fenton stated.

"So what does this have to do with my attacker?"

"We believe whoever attacked you is somehow related to Harold Granger".

"Who?"

Frank sighed, took a deep breath, and just spit it out. "Albert Douglas"

"What?!" Joe gasped in response, looking back and forth between his father and brother."Are you saying Mr. Albert Douglas tried to kill me!"

"We don't have proof of it yet." Fenton put in. "Right now he's on our list of suspects."

"Okay then who else?"

"Richard Underwood." Frank and Fenton took turns filing Joe in on their trip to New York; beginning with Harold Granger being a former employee of Albery Douglas and Richard Underwood's real estate company and ending with Douglas' office having been cleaned out. "We're in the process of looking for him." Fenton concluded.

"I can't be a part of this investigation, can I?" Joe asked, looking up at Fenton. Fenton suddenly felt his sons eyes on him wanting for an answer. He felt his eyes misting over as he gathered the strength he needed to do this. He hated this part, hated having to break his son's heart. Brushing the tears from his eyes he prayed, _"God, give me the strength to do this"._ Then he sat down next to Joe's hospital bed and looked him straight in the eye. "Joe, you know I love you and would never say or do anything to hurt you."

Joe lowered his head at this, already knowing his father's answer.

"A part of me wants you to be a part of this case." Fenton paused before continuing. "But, I can't let you help us investigate Albert Douglas. With that restraining order against you, Joe, I won't take the risk of the two of you crossing paths. I can't let you go to jail." His voice began to crack with heavy emotion. "

Feeling the need to touch his baby boy, Fenton gently brought his hand to the side of Joe's face, sweeping the tears away with his thumb as his eyes blazed in anger, letting them travel down to the bruises in the shape of handprints, circling Joe's throat. "I came close to losing you once, I won't let it happen again."

"It's okay, Dad I understand..." Joe replied trying to sound nonchalant, but the disappointment was evident on his face. His bottom lip started quivering as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Frank...guess you're on your own..for this one."

"Dad there must be something Joe can do? He's my partner, we're a team". Frank pleaded his voice mixed in with bits of sadness and anger. Then, taking a deep breath, Frank looked at his father.

"If Joe can't be a part of this, I quit".

Joe's mouth dropped open in shock at Frank's bombshell. "Frank, you can't quit" he said, finding his voice. "One of us has to stay on this. It has to be you".

"You don't really need me. Frank, you can solve this case all on your own. You're good at what you do". Then he concluded with, "Other then Dad, you're the best detective there is."

"So are you." Frank shot back. "If you wouldn't let your insecurities get in the way, you would see that."

"Maybe there is a way Joe can be a part of this" Fenton spoke up, grabbing the boys' attention. After seeing how devastated Frank was about leaving Joe in the hospital alone and Joe needing Frank to chase his fears away, it would be too cruel to split them up again.

"Are you serious?" Frank asked.

"I can really be a part of this?" Joe asked, not daring to hope.

"Yes, Joe you can."

The brothers' eyes lit up with excitement, upon hearing the good news.

"Since your community service involves Hattie, it looks like she is also, somehow, a part of all this". Fenton sighed heavily before replying, "Joe once you're released from the hospital, you and Frank will be keeping an eye on her ."

"Thank you Dad. We will. We'll keep Hattie safe". Joe quickly wiped the tears from his face as a big smile spread across his lips. Frank, too, was grinning from ear to ear. "Frank, it looks like you got your partner back".


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to everyone for your reading and reviewing. I apologize for not updating in awhile I've been busy. I'll do my best to update. Here's my new chapter hope you like it. Please review :)

* * *

Iola's Treasure 17

It was around six on a Monday evening at the Hardy home. Laura; Gertrude and Hattie were in the kitchen, in the process of fixing dinner with the mouth-watering aromas of the many varieties of food wafting through the house. Fenton had decided to do some work in his office before dinner, trying to dig up any dirt on Douglas and Underwood on his computer.

That got him thinking about Joe. It'd been a few days since his discharge from the hospital and he was recuperating well from his terrifying ordeal. The bruises around his neck were now barely visible yet Fenton still couldn't stop the shivers from going down his spine at the thought of how close he'd come to losing his baby boy.

The most frustrating part was that Joe still couldn't remember who his attacker had been. Dr. Bryce had advised them not to push him; Joe would remember in time.

"Hopefully he'll remember soon before it's too late." Fenton murmured softly. After a few moments of silence, he added, "Douglas, if you tried to kill my son..."

All of a sudden, the telephone on his desk began to ring, jarring Fenton out of his thoughts. Grateful for the interruption, he immediately answered it. "Detective Fenton Hardy"

Chief Collig was on the line. "Fenton, I have some bad news…" Fenton listened to what the Chief had to say while trying to suppress his growing anger. As the Chief finished, he sighed and thanked him, hanging up the phone. Frank knocked on his open office door, causing Fenton to look up, startled, as as the boys entered their father's office. "Dad, can…"

"...Where's your brother?" Fenton bluntly cut him off.

"I'm right here." Joe answered casually, as he walked into the room.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Frank asked, curiously. The two boys stood in front of their father's desk, concern written all over their faces.

"I just got off the phone with Chief Collig," Fenton said, massaging the bridge of his nose wearily as he leaned back in his chair. "Douglas and Underwood have mysteriously disappeared."

"What!"

"It can't be true, Dad," Frank protested in both anger and disbelief.

"I'm afraid it is." Fenton began to explained. "Underwood was supposed to be brought into the station for questioning. When the police arrived at his office they found not only the office, but the entire building completely empty, clean from top to bottom; no furniture, no fingerprints. It's like a repeat of what happened with Douglas' office-just on a larger scale" Fenton stated, clearly still disgusted with the news. "It's as if Douglas and Underwood Real Estate never existed."

"So then... I was right" Joe slowly replied. "It was all a big scam."

"Yes, son you were right." Fenton nodded. "It also confirms some of the data I dug up."

Frank and Joe's eyerbrows rose to nearly their hairlines at this. Fenton continued to explain, before he was hit with the inevitable wave of questions. "There are no resorts in Australia or New Zealand. Underwood Real Estate went bankrupt four years ago. It seems that junior ran his father's company into the ground. That was right around the same time Douglas made Richard Underwood an offer to buy half of the company."

"He must've been desperate for money." Joe commented.

"What a coincidence that Harold Granger was killed in a car accident, right around that time", Frank said, thinking out loud. "That is if it was accident?" Frank shook his head. "Why, why kill Harold Granger? How does he fit into this?"

"What if Harold stumbled onto something shady?" Fenton theorized.

"And how is that his DNA just happens to be the same as the guy who attacked Joe?"

"Douglas does have gray hair and is built quite solidly" Joe stated. "He could very easily be my attacker. Underwood could also be his accomplice. "

"What if Douglas turned out to be Harold's son?" Frank asked. "Is it possible he killed his own father? If that's true, then that makes Douglas a very dangerous man."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking." Fenton reluctantly agreed, "We need more proof before knowing with certainty that either Douglas or Underwood is responsible for everything. I've started to look deeper into Harold's accident."

"What about Barmet Island?" Joe spoke up suddenly. "The resort was probably a scam too."

Frank had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw Fenton's face slightly pale.

"What?" Joe frowned.

"I'm sorry son" Fenton apologized. "A thorough search was conducted on the island. They were looking for the two men but all they found was an island that was ripped apart and most assuredly deserted. Officer Riley said it'd looked like a typhoon had hit the island".

Frank's face lost all color as he let his father's words sink in. He could see the mix of emotions on Joe's face; he placed a hand sympathetically on his brother's shoulder. "Joe, you alright?"

"I'm fine. Give me a little credit; I'm not going to fall apart over some stupid island" Joe plastered a smile on his face, hoping he sounded convincing. "It's not like Iola was really on it. She's been dead for over a year".

Fenton and Frank both knew he was lying. They looked at him, but said nothing, letting him vent.

"Barmet Island is all in the past. That's the way it has to be." Joe pulled away from Frank and began pacing back and forth. "Just a stupid kid's game. That's all it was, a kid's game."

"Today, I can truly let go of Barmet Island. I wish I didn't feel so stupid trying to save the damn place!"

"And look where it got me, arrested!" He snorted a dry laugh. "I was so obsessed with trying to save that stupid island! Now I have Albert Douglas' restraining order hanging over my head! The guy who only happens to be a suspect in a case we're trying to solve!"

"There is a bright side to all this little brother."

Joe stopped in his tracks and just looked at Frank, with a strange look on his face. "What bright side?"

"If you hadn't gotten yourself into this mess, we wouldn't have known that Douglas and Underwood Real Estate was a big scam until it was too late". Frank pointed out. "These guys robbed our town of thousands of dollars."

"Think about Hattie; if you hadn't stopped the person trying to break into her house, she might not be here right now". Frank added another point to his argument. "All of that happened because you were doing your community service".

"Okay maybe you do have some valid points." Joe admitted before asking for confirmation. "Do you really think Douglas or Underwood tried to kill me and break into Hattie's home".

"Yes I think so, all we need is proof." Fenton replied.

"So if we can prove it, that would mean I'm off the hook, right?" Joe asked. "No community service or restraining order, and best of all, no jail time."

"It's very possible." Fenton answered. "But, until that happens everything remains the same. Do not go near Douglas or that island. You boys are to stay close to Hattie."

"Is that understood?"

"Yes." Joe nodded.

Just then there was a slight knock at the door. The three Hardy men looked up to see Hattie standing in the doorway.

"Sorry for intruding," Hattie said cheerfully. "I wanted to let you boys know dinner is ready."

* * *

A few minutes later the Hardy family and Hattie sat down to a roast dinner with all the trimmings. Hattie dabbed at the corner of her mouth and cleared her throat before saying. "This meal is just wonderful, and I also want to thank all of you for your generosity and kindness for letting me stay here in your beautiful home."

"You're welcome Hattie; we're delighted to have you here." Gertrude smiled.

"We want you to make yourself at home." Laura added, "If there is anything you need let us know."

"Thank you." Hattie smiled. "There are a few things I do need from my house."

"Frank and I would be happy to go get them after dinner." Joe offered casting a glance at his brother.

"Yes, we'd be happy to." Frank agreed. He knew what his brother was thinking; it would be the first time Joe had seen the place since his attack. Maybe if he'd go back to where it all took place, it might jog his memory. However he glanced at the head of the table and saw the angry glare his father was sending Joe's way. It told him that his father was none too pleased with Joe's idea; it would take some convincing on his, the big brother's part to get their father to let Joe leave the house.

"Thank you again." Hattie said graciously. "I feel so blessed being with all of you young folks. I only wish Harold and I could've been blessed with children and grandchildren. It gets lonesome at times living in that big house."

Frank exchanged looks with Joe and Fenton. "If only she knew the truth."

"Why do you stay there?" Joe asked. "Would you consider moving closer to town?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'd have to think about it" Hattie replied simply. "You see, I was born in that house; it means a great deal to me".

"Actually Hattie, that's not a bad idea" Fenton added after taking a sip of his water. "Joe told us about the condition of your home. Maybe you should consider moving".

Laura, who was sitting at the foot of the table, added, "We're concerned for your safety Hattie, especially now that someone tried to break into the house. Fenton can see to it that the house is safe and secure for you; however we feel that the house is too big for you to manage alone".

Everyone nodded in agreement. "It would give us some peace of mind." Gertrude said, sitting beside her friend and patting her hand. "We could even find you a house closer to us."

"Hattie, you don't have to decide anything now." Fenton put his two cents in. "It's just something to think about".

Hattie paused for a moment as if mulling all this over.

Frank continued, "Plus, it'd make it easier for us young folks to visit you".

"Please Hattie? Say you'll consider moving." Joe pretended to pout, giving Hattie his sad puppy dog eyes. "You're like our favorite person in the whole world. All of Bayport loves you; and you know we love hearing your amazing stories".

"Now how can you say no to that?" Gertrude lightly chuckled.

Hattie looked around the table, seeing all the smiling faces, waiting for her to answer. She couldn't keep herself from smiling, "Yes, I'll consider it".

"Woohoo! My plan worked!" Joe celebrated as he jumped to his feet, running around the table. He came up behind Hattie throwing his arms around her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh my!" Hattie said, gently patting Joe's cheek. "I'll bet you're quite charming with the young ladies."

Frank's smile dropped as he silently gasped at the comment. He looked at Joe wondering how he'd respond. Joe hadn't dated anyone since Iola. But, to his surprise Joe gave Hattie a slight wink,

"Right now, I only have eyes for you."

Everyone let out the breaths they were holding. Hattie started laughing as everyone joined in.

"Well" Gertrude pushed back from the table and began to stack plates. "I'll clear the table and bring out dessert". She said as she began stacking plates. "And then if we're lucky enough maybe Hattie will entertain us with one of her stories."

"I'd be delighted." Hattie replied picking up her empty plate. "But only if I help you clear the table."

"Hattie, you're a guest..." Laura began.

"...Please, I insist." Hattie cut her off. "As long as I'm a guest in your home, I must earn my keep."

"I have a better idea. Since you ladies spent most of the afternoon preparing the wonderful dinner." Fenton proposed. "I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind cleaning up. We can bring our dessert and coffee into the living; they can join us once they're finished. Is that alright boys?" He looked straight at Joe before turning to Frank.

Frank got the hint. "Yes, you ladies go into the living room. Joe and I will take care of the dishes and join you when we're done". The older brother shot the younger a look, daring him to protest. If there was one thing Joe hated more than anything, it was washing dishes. He always found a way out of it.

"Sure." Joe smiled mischievously at Frank. "Happy to help, you ladies go relax." With that he grabbed a stack of plates and went into the kitchen.

After a quick debate as to who would do which task the boys got to work. Soon they joined the adults in the living room, finding spots on the floor, while their parents took the sofa and Gertrude and Hattie got the recliners. They were all eager to hear Hattie's story and waited with anticipation.

"Let's see..." Hattie started thinking. "Oh! Did I ever tell you the story about my grandfather, James Barmet and his treasure?"

"James Barmet was your Grandfather?" Fenton repeated in astonishment.

"Yes that's right."

"Did he have any connection to Barmet Island?"

"He bought the island in October of 1929," Hattie replied simply. "Would you like to hear the story?"

Frank and Joe's eyes widened as they exchanged surprised looks with their father. Now their case had gotten even more interesting. Frank's heart started beating wildly in excitement. With a smile on his face Joe turned back to Hattie. " Please, we'd love to hear it."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hi I'm sorry for the delay with an update. I've been busy. Thank you to all for reading and reviewing. Here is my new chapter hope you like it. Sorry in advance its kind of a sad one, as will a the next chapter I'll be working on, but after that some good will be happening for the Hardy Boys, they will get a change to kick some butt. Let me here your thoughts... Review_**

* * *

Iola's Treasure 18

"October 1929?" Fenton asked Hattie. "Isn't that the year the stock market crashed?"

"That is correct." Hattie answered. "I was just a little girl during the Depression. I lived with my parents, Ellen and Josiah Barmet, along with my grandfather, James Barmet. We were a close family just like you." She said looking at the Hardys. "Just like everyone else in the country, Daddy was out of work. We needed money as the bank was about to repossess our house; nobody trusted banks in those days."

"Is that the house you're living in now?" Frank asked.

"Yes, it was Mama's dream home that Daddy built for her. He wanted to save it for Mama, but he was at a loss of what to do, because he was over five thousand dollars in debt."

"What kind of work did your father and grandfather do?" Fenton questioned.

"Daddy was a carpenter. He would build the most beautiful colonial style homes for people. But when the Depression hit people couldn't afford to pay him. So he would go find odd jobs just to earn what money he could get. Grandfather was a traveling appraiser; he would travel around the country to trade, buy and sell items for people. So he traveled a lot looking for treasures to sell. "

"Wow. Kind of like a treasure hunt." Joe said.

"I suppose you could look at it that way."

"Did he make a lot of money doing this?" Laura asked.

"Yes, but it still wasn't enough to pay off the debt." Hattie said. "Then one night that all changed when my grandfather came home from a weeklong trip".

"Where did he go?" Joe asked eagerly.

"He wouldn't tell us." Hattie answered. "I do remember him telling my parents that there was nothing to worry about because the house was paid for. Daddy went to the bank to confirm that what he'd been told was true".

"How odd" Gertrude commented.

"Daddy and Grandfather got into a big argument over it. That was a lot of money and Daddy demanded to know where Grandfather had gotten it. Grandfather could be very mysterious at times and that frustrated Daddy to no end".

"The only thing Grandfather said was that he wanted to ensure his family was well taken care of before he died and that that was the only thing Daddy needed to know. About a month later my Grandfather had a heart attack and on his death bed he finally confessed to Daddy. He had come across some old gold coins worth about ten thousand dollars and used part of it to pay off the house."

"He also bought a small island, about twenty miles from Bayport. Of course you all know it as Barmet Island. It is said that my Grandfather buried the rest of the coins in a vault somewhere on the island and left clues that lead to it. Sadly, my grandfather died before he could tell Daddy where to find them."

"Did your father ever find the vault?" Frank asked.

"No, Daddy and Mama tore that house apart from top to bottom looking for the clues. Daddy even went to the island to search for the vault but had no luck. After a while, Daddy gave up looking for it, thinking the whole thing had been made up. Grandfather loved to tell stories and he could tell some whoppers. Daddy told Mama and me to never tell a soul about the coins. I've never told anyone this except you and Harold of course".

All this information began whirling around Frank's head. "If Harold knew about the coins, is it possible that Douglas and Underwood know about them as well?" He thought out loud. "What if those coins were what they were after the entire time?"

"Hattie, if there was actually a vault hidden on the island, how much would the coins be worth today?"

Hattie scratched her head absently as she thought "Um, I would say two and a half million..."

"Dollars!" Joe cut in.

"Yes."

"Oh my word!" Gertrude exclaimed.

"This is unbelievable." Laura remarked.

"Hattie, did your grandfather have a deed or something to prove he'd bought Barmet Island?" Fenton asked, dreading hearing the answer.

All at once Hattie went quiet and a look of sadness appeared on her face as tears began to flood her eyes. "I had one. My father was the one who gave it to me" She soberly whispered. "But I sold it to Underwood Real Estate".

Joe suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and judging the look on Frank's face he was feeling the same way. He quickly got up, and walked over to Hattie, sitting beside her. He placed a hand on hers to comfort her.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"A few months back, a young man came to my door. He told me his name was Richard Underwood and that he owned Underwood Real Estate." A tear ran down Hattie's face as she spoke, "He told me he was in the process of looking for a new location to build a resort, that Bayport was a beautiful town that needed a financial boost. The resort he wanted to build would have something for everyone; boating, camping, you name it. A hotel with a fine dining room as well as a spa would be added; Bayport would reap the benefits as it'd create jobs and eventually it would become a tourist attraction".

Joe could feel his stomach churning as he listened to Hattie's story. "It sounded wonderful." Hattie began to sob as she continued, "I don't have any children to leave my treasures to; but I love this town and all you young folk. I thought I'd do something special for the town and leave some kind of legacy".

Hattie paused again to sniff back her tears. "I sold Barmet Island to that young man. He was so sweet and kind I...I" Her voice trailed off as she brought a hand to her head. "I don't feel so good."

Everyone jumped to their feet to come to the kind woman's aid.

"Hattie!" Gertrude cried.

"What is it?" Frank asked worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, trying not to panic.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy..." She told them, rubbing her head. "I just need to lie down a bit."

"I'll call an ambulance." Laura announced.

"No." Hattie shook her head. "I just need to rest." She started to get up, all three Hardy men helping her to her feet.

"Hattie, maybe we should call a doctor?" Fenton suggested.

"No, thank you." Hattie said padding his hand. "I'll be fine."

"Hattie, let me help you to your room," Gertrude offered.

"I'll help you" Laura added as she led Gertrude and Hattie out of the living room, towards Hattie's room.

As soon as the ladies left the room, Joe felt his temper begin to rise. He whirled around to face his father and brother.

"What are we waiting for?!" He exploded."Let's go find those sons of a b..."

"Joe, calm down," Fenton ordered.

"Calm down!" Joe continued to fume, "Underwood coned that sweet old lady into selling Barmet Island! You saw how upset Hattie was; now she's sick! And you want me to calm down!"

"Attacking me is one thing, but when they go after a sweet old lady-that is quite another! The line has to be drawn somewhere!"

"I'm just as upset about this as you are." Fenton stated, keeping his voice steady. "Getting yourself worked up like this won't help Hattie. Now, calm down."

Dad's right, Joe." Frank was angry too. "Think about Hattie. If she saw you upset like this, it might put more stress on her; which she definitely doesn't need".

"Okay, I'll try for Hattie's sake." Joe said doing his best to stay calm. He took a deep breath and almost pleaded, "We can't let them get away with this."

"Yes, Joe we're going to get them." Fenton vowed.

"It might be too late." Frank brought up. We both heard Douglas at the party; he bought that island fair and square…"

"Oh please!" Joe argued. "That wasn't done fair and square. The only reason they wanted Barmet Island was to find those gold coins. Harold knew about them. Douglas or Underwood probably found out about those two and a half million dollar coins through him. And that is why they killed him."

"That's what I was thinking." Frank agreed. "Douglas and Underwood probably found those coins when they destroyed that island. Now they're gone."

"We can still get them for killing Harold and attempted murder on me." Joe put in.

"We need proof though," Fenton reminded him.

"Oh we'll get it" Frank stated. "I want the guy who tried to kill my brother."

Just then Laura came back into the living room with tears rolling down her face. Fenton wrapped her arms around her. "Laura, what's wrong?"

"Mom is Hattie okay?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Hattie is… dying." Laura cried.

"What!"

"No, no, no Mom it can't be true." Joe pleaded, blinking back tears.

Frank stared wide-eyed at his mother, trying to process her words. He didn't know what to say or do so he went into big-brother mode, standing beside Joe, gently rubbing his back.

"Hattie's resting and Gertrude's sitting with her now". Laura pulled away from Fenton. "Let's go into the kitchen and I'll explain." Her family followed her into the kitchen. They sat around the table, completely devastated by this news as Laura began to explain.

"Gertrude just told me; before Hattie was released from the hospital, a doctor informed Gertrude that Hattie has cancer. Apparently she's had this for quite some time and never got it treated. Now the cancer's spread throughout her body".

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" Joe asked, trying not to cry. "Why didn't Auntie tell us earlier?"

"Hattie asked her not to. She wanted to tell us herself." Laura answered. "I guess she got scared".

"Shouldn't we call a doctor or get her to the hospital?" Frank asked.

Tears formed in Laura's eyes. "She told Gertrude what her final wishes were. Hattie wants to be with us...her family when she..."Laura's voice trailed off, unable to finish.

"So we're going to let her die here?" Joe's voice quivered, fighting back tears.

"That's what she wants" Laura started choking up. "I'll be helping Gertrude with the funeral arrangements when Hattie's time comes".

"We'll respect her wishes". Fenton said, putting his arm around his wife. Laura pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Frank. She choked back her tears and said, "Here's the list of things Hattie would like you boys to pick up from her house".

"Does that mean Joe can come with me?" Frank asked Fenton as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Fenton felt all eyes on him, the center of attention as he brushed the tears from his eyes. "Yes, because of Hattie's wishes Joe can go with you. You are to go straight to Hattie's house and back here," He looked right at Joe as he said this. "Do not go near that island."

"Yep," Joe replied simply. Blinking back more tears that threatened to fall he looked at Frank. "I'll meet you in the van." Snatching the list out of Frank's hand, Joe jumped to his feet heading outside by the kitchen door, leaving the rest of the family sitting in silence.

Frank came right out and asked, "Are we really going to let this happen?"

"This is what Hattie wants." Laura reminded him.

"What about Joe?" Frank fired back. "Do you know how hard this will be for him? Joe has grown attached to Hattie; we all have! I love Hattie but this is asking too much".

"That kid has spent over a year mourning his girlfriend. Do you remember what he was like?" Then suddenly he was hit by a disturbing thought, "What if this ordeal with Hattie causes Joe to have a setback?" Frank thought about some more, his stomach sinking. "What if he ends up back in that empty shell, completely shutting us out again?"

"We just got him back."

Instantly Frank's big brother instincts began kicking into high gear, as the continual thoughts of Joe ran though his head. He rose to his feet, "It's bad enough that he had to watch his girlfriend die in a car explosion. Now he's going to have to watch that sweet old lady he's so attached to, die in his own home? It's not fair".

"We know." Laura started crying. "But, what can we do?"

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on Joe." Fenton replied, the thought bringing tears back to his eyes, "and help him through this because we're all going to be going through the same thing".

"Frank, you're not to let Joe out of your sight. Not for a second."

"Don't worry, Dad, if I have to, I'll glue Joe to my hip." Frank said, reassuring his father. "I will not lose my brother." With that, he raced out the back door to the van.

He slid behind the wheel, glancing over at Joe as he buckled his seat belt. Joe was sitting quietly as he stared out the window. Frank was startled to see that tears were running down his baby brother's face. Joe was crying!

Frank felt his own eyes start to mist over. He took a deep breath "Are you alright?"

"Yup."

"Joe, look at me"

Joe turned his head to look at Frank, still teary-eyed.

"I know this thing with Hattie is difficult for you. When that time comes...I'm here for you. We're in this together". Frank wiped his own tears away as he continued. "If you have to vent, scream...or need a human punching bag, you come find me". In all seriousness he then added, "Don't you dare shut down on me. You hear me?"

After a brief silence Joe slowly nodded showing he understood before turning back to the window.

Suddenly Frank heard a knock on his window. Startled, he turned to see who it was. It was Chet.

Rolling down his window, Frank aimed to sound nonchalant. "Hey Chet, how are you?"

Chet immediately knew something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Hattie's dying" Joe blurted out. "Let's go Frank! Hattie doesn't have that much time!"

"Hattie's what…" Chet gasped, his eyes widening looking at Frank. Frank nodded yes. "Get in the van and I'll explain." Without questioning Frank, Chet hopped into the van, as Frank pulled out of driveway disappearing down the road in a flash.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay. things came up that I had to take care of. Here is my new chapter. I think you will it. If you know the Hardy Boys history there's a conversation between boys that I think you'll get the meaning. Review thank you :)

Iola's Treasure 19

Eight o'clock was approaching as Frank drove along the ocean front on Shore Road to Hattie's house. The sky was gun metal grey with a tinge of green. Thanks to the humidity the air felt heavy; enough that Frank's clothes felt sticky and uncomfortable. Then the wind began to pick up; the leaves on the trees began to sway violently to and fro. He glanced out the window towards the ocean in the distance as the mounting waves hit the shore line. Distantly, he could hear thunder starting to rumble as lightning began to flash.

The road was littered with pieces of branches; Frank had to swerve occasionally to avoid them. As he continued to drive, it began to rain, quickly becoming a steady downpour. "Great." Frank mumbled, "That's all we need on top of everything else going on".

Sitting in the backseat, Chet realized just how devastated he was over Frank's news about Hattie. He and Frank were equally concerned about Joe and how he'd handle it when Hattie's time came. Frank glanced over at his little brother; he hadn't said a word since they left the house. He'd stopped crying and just continued to stare out the window, lost in his own world.

"What if he can't handle Hattie's death? Maybe it's too close to Iola. Maybe he shouldn't be there when it happens? I should take him away from all this; he needs a break. As his older brother it's my job to protect him. I'll be damned if I'm going to let him be hurt again." Frank continued to think. "Yes, that's what I'll do, once we give Hattie her things. Mom and Dad will understand that I need to get Joe away from all this".

By the time Frank pulled into Hattie's driveway, the storm was in full force. The property was dark; the only light provided came from the van's lights as they illuminated the house.

"Is the house locked?" Chet asked from the backseat. "Do you have the key to get in?"

Frank answered, "No, she didn't give us one. By the look of the place though it doesn't look like it'll be hard to get in."

"Well, let's go!" Chet jumped as a bolt of lightning lit up the night sky. Reaching over Joe, Frank opened the glove compartment, pulling out three flashlights; giving one to Chet and the other to Joe. Suddenly, without any hint of warning, Joe bolted out of the van and ran into the storm.

"Joe!" Frank called out. He and Chet hopped out of the van and began running in the direction into which Joe had disappeared.

"What's that crazy kid doing?" Chet asked worriedly.

"I don't know. We better find him." Frank said keeping his eyes glued to the direction Joe had gone. They tried calling Joe again but their words were drowned out by the thunder. By the time he and Chet reached the back of the house they were soaked from head to toe.

They found Joe by the side of the house scanning the area with his flashlight. Frank ran over to him, shouting so he could be heard above the storm. "Joe what are you doing!?"

"Joe! Come on! We need to get inside the house!" Chet yelled at his friend. Oblivious to his brother and friend, Joe continued scanning the area with his flashlight.

"Joe, talk to me!" Frank grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing Joe to look at him. Joe looked up as rain continued to run off him. "I remember Frank! I know who tried to kill me!"

The rumbling of thunder grew louder and louder.

"What…" Frank's eyes widen as he wiped the rain off of his face.

"The man I saw standing over me was Underwood!" Joe pulled away from his brother and went over to the side of the house. He aimed the beam of his flashlight on the broken trills. "The man in the black mask was Albert Douglas. He tried to kill me!"

Frank's heart skipped a beat when he saw the wild look in Joe's eyes. He was back to dealing with that unpredictable person that he'd dealt with a few weeks ago when Joe had threatened to stop them from building the resort. His behavior had gotten so out of control he'd ended up getting arrested. As the thunder continued to rumble, Frank couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his brother's head.

"I want him Frank! Let's go find Douglas!"

"Joe we can't!" Frank shook his head. "You heard what Dad said, we are here to get Hattie's things and go home!"

"Frank we have too!"

"Guys, I hate to interrupt!" Chet interjected, trying to shield himself from the rain. "Could we discuss this some place dry?!"

"That's a good idea!" Frank shouted back. "Come on Joe we'll talk inside!"

"Wait!" Joe replied. Using the beams of the flashlight he quickly and carefully ran through the tall wet grass. Frank and Chet followed him to a small wooden shed only a few feet away from the house.

There was a pile of tools on the ground, "I had just opened up the shed, and all these tools fell out of it. I was in the process of picking this stuff up!" Joe explained, "That's when I saw Douglas climbing up the trills!" The rumbling of thunder grew louder and louder. Shielding their eyes from the rain, Frank and Chet followed the beam of Joe's flashlight to the second story window to Hattie's room. "I'll bet that's where we'll find the clues to James Barmet's vault!"

"What!" Frank exclaimed. "Please tell me you're not thinking of going to Barmet Island!" He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Flashes of lightning lit up the darkened sky, followed by cracks of thunder as though in reply.

"Can we go inside please?!" Chet pleaded. "I don't care how you guys do it! Just get us inside!"

Just then something in the beam of Chet's flashlight caught Joe's eye. Before anyone could say anything to object, he knelt down and dug through the pile until he found what he'd seen. "Yes! Hattie's keys!" He exclaimed as he stood up holding up the key ring.

A few minutes later the boys were walking through the back door of Hattie's kitchen.

"Oh, thank God!" Chet let out a sigh of relief. "I feel like a drowned rat." He said as he wrung out his shirt.

Frank found a light switch, to his disappointment nothing happened. "The storm must've knocked out the electricity."

"We should try to find some candles." Joe stated. "So we can save our flashlight batteries."

"Good idea." Frank remarked.

"Perhaps we can utilize the fireplace?" Chet suggested.

"We don't know how safe it is?" Frank pointed out.

"I know it needs to be cleaned out." Joe told him. "Maybe between the three of us we can get the fireplace going."

"All right, let's find some candles first and then will check out the fireplace." Frank reluctantly agreed.

The boys searched the kitchen and found a few candles along with a box of matches. Then they went into the living room. "Look at all this stuff." Chet commented shining his flashlight on the endless stacks of newspapers and magazines as well as books, clothes and other objects cluttering the room. "I don't know how anyone can find anything in here."

"There." Joe directed the beam of his flashlight to the brick fireplace in the center of the room. Sitting on the mantelpiece was an antique clock and a pair of candle holders. He inserted the candle into them and lit them, giving them some light. A few minutes later the boys had the fireplace cleaned out and a fire going. They stood by the fire to dry themselves off.

Looking out the window all Frank saw was rain. It was coming down hard enough to cut visibility down to a few feet; Frank couldn't see how they'd get home any time soon with the weather the way it was.

"Do you know what Iola's last memory was?" Joe asked unexpectedly. The statement caught Frank and Chet off guard. Frank stared at him blankly. "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Joe turned to stare at the flames and said, "She caught me flirting with some girl at the mall. She never said a word, but I knew she was angry with me. Iola stormed off saying she needed to get something out of the car. Frank and I ran after her and then the next thing that happened, Boom! The car blew up with her in it."

Frank heard a gasp from Chet upon hearing the gritty details of his sister's demise. "Joe, stop!" He reprimanded his brother and then asked, concerned for his friend, "Chet are you okay?"

"Yeah." was all Chat managed to say.

Joe shamefully apologized. "Chet I…"

"Just forget it," Chet cut him off. "What's done is done. It's entirely in the past now."

"Is there a point to this?" Frank inquired, changing the topic.

"Yes, there is."

"Then make it."

"My point is," Joe went on. "The last thing Hattie will remember is that jerk Underwood taking Barmet Island away from her. She needs to be at peace when she… you know…" He couldn't say the dreaded word.

"What are you suggesting?" Frank challenged, knowing exactly where this was leading.

"That we get Barmet Island back for Hattie." Joe braced himself for an argument with his brother. "All we have to do is find Douglas..."

"No."

"And Underwood and get the deed back..."

"No."

… maybe even find the clues to the vault?"

"No!"

"Frank" Joe pressed on determined to win the argument. "The only way to do that is for us to go to Barmet Island."

"JOE" Frank began emphasizing his words. "YOU CAN NOT GO TO BARMET ISLAND. If you get caught, you'll go to jail."

"I don't care." Joe shot back. "It's not about me anymore; it's about Hattie. She's all that matters right now."

"Douglas and Underwood already found those coins." Frank tried to reason with his brother. "They dug up that island looking for them. They're probably long gone by now. Let Dad handle this. He'll find them."

"You don't know that!" Joe said heatedly. "What if they didn't find those coins? What if they hadn't left it all? There's still a possibility that they're on the island".

Frank adamantly shook his head as he repeated. "I am not hearing this, I am not hearing this." He had a nagging feeling that Barmet Island was the key to finding their answers. What if Joe was right? Deep down, his detective voice was telling him to go explore the island.

Yet, there was another voice in his head as well, speaking loud and with great authority, "You are to go straight to Hattie's house and back here", followed by, "Do not get near that island." Frank cringed at the thought of facing their father's wrath if they go against him.

"Joe, we would be defying Dad."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Joe responded. "I know Dad'll be angry with us and he'll probably ground us until we're thirty".

"He'll do more than that. He'll skin us alive".

"Yes, but Dad is a detective. He will understand why we have to do this."

The brothers fell silent, staring at each other daring the other to argue. The thunder rumbled on as Chet watched from the sidelines, wondering who would break first.

Joe broke the silence as he huffed in frustration. "Frank, aren't you tired of sitting on the sidelines? I know I am." He paused for a moment before adding the next point. "It's like telling an artist, not to paint when all he wants to do is paint. Only he can't because no one will allow him. It's the same way with us. We are detectives. Solving cases and mysteries is what we do. It's in our blood. I want us to be part of the action. I want us to investigate Barmet Island."

Once more the thunder continued to rumble. Frank thought about this. "You do have a point. But…"

"If anyone can find that vault, it would be you guys." Chet chimed in. "Or you wouldn't be the Hardy Boys."

"Thanks Chet." Joe said gratefully. "See he agrees with me."

"Yeah, thank you Chet." Frank sarcastically remarked.

"What about this?" Joe touched his neck. "Are you going to let Douglas get away with what he did to me?"

Frank's eyes instantly went to the still faint handprints encircling Joe's throat. All at once, the thought of Douglas getting his hands on his little brother sent rage through his body. Frank at last admitted, "There is no going back, if we pursue this case. This means we'd be going against Dad."

"You still want to do this?"

"Yes, I do." Joe said, holding out his hand to Frank. "Then I'm in." Frank said shaking Joe's hand in agreement.

"I'm in too." Chet chimed in laying his hand on the brothers' hands.

"Chet, I don't think so." Frank disagreed.

"Why can't I help?" Chet frowned.

Frank answered honestly, "Once Joe steps foot on Barmet Island he'll be violating the restraining order. I'll be an accomplice. So there is a probability I'll be sharing a jail cell with him."

"That is if Dad doesn't kill us first." Joe added. "We can't risk getting you caught up in all the madness."

"I still want to help." Chet insisted.

The brothers exchanged a look. Joe grinned and shrugged, saying, "The house is pretty big. He could help us search for clues.

"We don't know what we're looking for." Frank replied.

"Look for anything that has to do with Barmet Island or James Barmet."

"So does this mean I can help?" Chet asked smiling.

Frank hesitated for a moment as he thought about this. "You could be in a lot of trouble too."

"Are you kidding?" Chet stated. "I've been a part of your team for over eighteen years! I've always considered myself your third wheel. And don't forget; there have been plenty of times that I've come to the rescue."

"He's right" Joe admitted. "Chet's been a part of our team a lot longer than anyone else." Thinking back to their conversation at the hospital, Joe looked right at Chet. "Besides we can't leave our brother out of this."

Chet just grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay then." Frank sighed "This has to stay between the three of us." Joe and Chet both nodded in agreement..

"Now let's start with what we came here for." Frank said switching gears. "Where's the list?"

Joe took the soggy piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. "Guess the rain got to it." He frowned, it was illegible. "But I did read it before it got all wet."

"There are only three things on it."

"That's it?" Chet said scrunching up his nose.

"That's it." Joe nodded. "Where to find everything is written down as well. The first this is a blue floral print dress hanging in Hattie's bedroom closet. The second thing is a brown photo album lying by her bed".

"The third thing is an antique clock sitting on the fireplace mantel." Joe picked up the clock and heard something rattling inside.

"Why would Hattie want that?" Chet asked. "It's broken."

"It must be important to her." Frank replied.

"I might be able to fix it." Joe informed him.

"I'll go up and get the dress and the photo album." Frank said as he turned his flashlight on, while walking towards the stairs.

Joe flipped the clock over in order to open the back, expecting to find broken gears. "What is this?" He pulled out a round flat object about the size of a silver dollar. He held it up to the light of a candle. "Chet, it's a coin!"

Frank had found Hattie's room. After finding the dress he aimed the beam of his flashlight over to the bed. The photo album was on the nightstand by the bed, just as he'd expected it to be. On the cover it read, " _Barmet Family Album."_ As he picked it up he heard his name being called. "Frank!"

"Joe!" Without a second thought Frank flew out of the room and ran down the stairs. Expecting to find his brother and friend in some kind of trouble, to his surprise he found Joe and Chet standing by the fireplace grinning from ear to ear.

He threw the dress and photo album in the couch. "What?" He asked breathlessly.

"See for yourself. I found a clue." Joe held out his hand.

Frank gasped as the thunder still rumbled in the background. Lying in the palm of Joe's hand lay a gold coin with two swords crossing each other!


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had computer issues and other things going on. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Here is my new chapter. Hope you like it. I must say I do love adding the storm to the story. I think it pretty much sums up everything going on. let me know what you think and review._

Iola's Treasure 20

Joe handed Frank the coin."It's real gold, isn't it?"

Frank began to study the coin closely by the candle light. "It sure looks real." He replied as the thunder continued to rumble above them. Turning the coin over, he spied a woman's face. Before turning it back he saw two swords crossing each other. "The emblem on this is exactly like the one on Douglas's ring and on his invitation."

Chet spoke up eagerly. "How much is it worth?"

"Two and a half million" Joe stated. "That is, once we possess all of them."

"Are you serious?" Chet's mouth dropped in shock.

"Yep, that's what Hattie told us."

"You think there are more in the house?"

"It's possible." Joe replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not so sure." Frank disagreed. "Hattie told us that her grandfather, James Barmet, paid off the house with some of those coins", he continued recalling the information Hattie'd told them. "He also bought Barmet Island and buried the remainder of the coins in a vault somewhere on the island."

"Yes, but Hattie also told us that James Barmet was very mysterious" Joe pointed out. "Perhaps the man was full of secrets?" He nodded at the coin in Frank's hand. "That could explain why Hattie's parents never found the clues. Barmet concealed them in objects like that old clock?"

"I guess it is possible," Frank concurred. "I do however have a suspicion that this coin is significant somehow." He added handing Joe back the coin. "Here hang on to this. Keep it safe."

"Me?" Joe asked, surprised by this. "You're going to trust me with this?"

Frank brought up an eyebrow looking at Joe strangely. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I don't know," Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Well after everything I've done like getting arrested for attacking Douglas and dealing with all this drama surrounding Barmet Island. I just needed to hear someone say that they still trust me".

It broke Frank's heart to hear those words come out of his brother's mouth. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around Joe's shoulders. "You may be impulsive and hotheaded, and your unpredictability drives me crazy at times. This idea of us going to Barmet Island to find Douglas and Underwood and those coins is crazy. Going against Dad is even crazier."

"I would've gone with you anyway. So I'm probably just as crazy and unpredictable as you are. I trust you, Joe. I trust you with my life." Then in an attempt to diffuse the tension Frank added, "You did find the coin, so it's only fair that you be the one to hang on to it. I trust you won't let anything happen to it".

"Thanks." Joe took a deep breath, and then looked at Frank with a big smile on his face. "I promise to keep the coin safe." He vowed concealing the coin in his hand.

More thunder continued to rumble over them. "Maybe we should call our folks?" Chet suggested strongly. "So they won't worry about us."

"I tried to call home earlier before I ran upstairs to get Hattie's things." Frank informed him. "I couldn't get a signal on my cell phone. The storm must've blown down the power lines."

"Besides, we're not going home." Joe cut in. "We're going to Barmet Island first thing in the morning."

"Won't your Dad be expecting you to come home with Hattie's things?"

"By morning Dad'll have figured out where we've gone".

"What about Hattie? What if she's...?" Chet asked, unable to say the dreaded word.

The boys fell into silence, thinking of the kind old lady. It's been almost an hour since they'd left home to pick up Hattie's things, neither one of them wanted to think about her dying.

Joe felt a slight ache in his heart. It was the same ache he'd experienced when Iola died. In truth, he was afraid to go home. He didn't know if he was ready to face the thought of Hattie's death. He had grown so close to her in such a short time. She had somehow managed to fill an empty place in his heart, where Iola had once been. Now the thought of losing Hattie made his heart hurt again.

"Why do people I get close to have to die? I've already lost Iola," He shuddered at the thought. "Who'll be next? My family…my friends," Joe instinctively looked at Frank. Then all at once the ache in his heart began to increase. No! Not Frank...I can't lose him! He's the one person who means everything to me, more than anything else. The thought of losing Frank would be...As these thoughts flew through his mind, Joe's breathing changed. He started breathing heavier.

"Joe!" He heard Frank's shout, as it helped bring him out of his panicked state. As a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, it helped him see the look of concern his brother was sending his way.

"Joe, are you okay?" Frank asked worriedly.

"Huh? Yeah I'm...I'm fine" Joe replied breathlessly. "I was just thinking about Hattie. I'll be fine".

Frank could tell that he was lying. He noted Joe's pale face as well as his heavy breathing. He knew something was wrong. Before he could say anything, a clap of thunder exploded above them, startling the boys out of their thoughts.

"Oh, Geez!" Chet exclaimed throwing a hand to his chest. "Something tells me the storm is back."

The boys glanced out the window as once again it began to rain heavily, the wind beginning to pick up; blowing branches and debris all over the place.

"We're not going anywhere tonight that's for sure." Frank commented.

"In the meantime," Joe said quickly changing the subject. After a few seconds he had his breathing under control and back to normal. "Let's see if we can find any more clues." Frank knew that his brother wasn't okay but ultimately decided that now was not the time and let the matter rest.

"It'll take us all night to go through the house." Chet groaned as he shone his flashlight around the room taking in the endless books and magazines cluttered around the room as well as clothes and other miscellaneous objects.

"We can cover more ground if we split up." Frank suggested, "I'll search upstairs. Joe, you continue to search down here."

"Okay." Joe gulped nervously. He suddenly felt a surge of panic coursing through his body at Frank's suggestion.

"And I'll take the kitchen." Chet volunteered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Frank said, with a grin on his face.

"Hey, you never know what treasures are hidden in there." Chet answered all nonchalant and then added patting his stomach. "Besides, I'm starving."

Frank lightly chuckled. "Okay, Chet you take the kitchen."

"Happy hunting," Chet smiled and gave the brothers a slight wave and headed straight to the kitchen.

Frank just laughed and shook his head. "I guess I'll head on upstairs.

"Joe, are you..." He started to ask, but his heart skipped a beat when he turned to see his brother staring at him noticing bits of fear and sadness in his blue eyes.

"Joe?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm okay." Joe shook himself out of his trance. He couldn't bring himself to tell Frank the truth that he was afraid of being left alone. What if Frank went upstairs and didn't come back? What if something bad happened to him?! What if he... No...No... Stop thinking like that... Frank will be okay as long as he stays in my sight. He berated himself. Stop it! You're acting crazy!

"I told you Frank, I can't stop thinking about Hattie." Joe murmured as he began to search the living room. "What's going to happen to this house? Everything in this place is Hattie's life. It's her story. Who's going to take care of it after she's gone?"

All at once the truth spilled from his lips. "What if I can't do it Frank? What if I'm not strong enough to handle...it...when Hattie..." Joe's voice quivered as he attempted to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm scared Frank...I'm scare I'll fall apart...I can't watch someone I care about die."

Frank knew he wasn't getting the whole story. Joe's sudden change in behavior had him worried. His brown eyes started to mist over as he thought. Oh God! What if it's already starting to happen? Joe's mental state was fragile enough already, it wouldn't take much for it to unravel. If he's going to fall apart on me now, what's he going to be like when we get to Barmet Island? Will there be anything left of him when this case is finally over?

Fenton had warned him not to leave Joe alone and Frank now understood why. It was going to take all of his strength to keep Joe together.

"Joe you're a lot stronger than you think you are." Frank said, calmly. "And you don't have to go through this alone. Mom, Dad and Aunt Gertrude will all be there to help you. And you have me. I'll be with you every step of the way. If you fall apart, I'll be there to pick you up."

"You don't have to be there when..." He cleared his throat as a lump rose in it before continuing, "Hattie passes away. No one will make you. It's your choice, okay?"

"Okay." Joe let his brother's words sink in, "Just promise you won't leave me?" He asked almost pleading.

"I promise." Frank vowed.

"No matter what?" Joe inquired.

No matter what." Frank reassured him, "Now why don't we search the house together?"

"Okay." Joe said letting out a sigh of relief. However he still couldn't shake the fear of losing his brother. Frank led the way to the staircase with Joe practically on his heels.

"What is going on with him?" Frank thought.

* * *

The brothers entered Hattie's bedroom. Frank played the flashlight over the room, seeing the bed and nightstand before noticing a picture frame sitting on the dresser. He immediately when over to pick it up.

"Joe, take a look at this."

"What is it?" Joe asked curiously. Looking over Frank's shoulder Joe let out a gasp; it was a wedding picture of a young couple. Hattie wore a beautiful, lacy white wedding dress. She held a bouquet of flowers as she stood next to a relatively tall young man who wore a dark suit that showed off his muscular frame. The man had short dark hair and a full beard. The man looked exactly like Albert Douglas!

"Is that Harold?" Joe asked in disbelief, "Hattie's late husband?"

"Yeah," Frank answered dryly. "You don't need a DNA test to prove they are indeed father and son. They look exactly alike."

"That rat!" Joe couldn't stand the thought of that sweet woman being cheated on. "Maybe it's for the best that Hattie never found out that her jerk of a husband cheated on her!"

"Maybe she knew." Frank said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. Having a cheating husband is a private matter. Maybe Hattie just wanted to keep it to herself." Frank shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a thought."

"Come on, let's keep looking for clues". He said steering back to the main subject.

The brothers continued their search; they managed to get through all four bedrooms and the bathroom. Just like the living room the bedrooms were also cluttered with stuff. Though they searched every nook and cranny, they came up empty-handed.

The whole time Joe never left Frank's side. Whatever room Frank went into Joe was right behind him. Frank would stop and ask him if he was alright. And every time Joe would give him a vague, "I'm fine."

* * *

At about a quarter to ten the brothers gave up and returned to the living room. There, they found Chet setting down a silver tray with three bowls of hot soup and crackers on the blanket he'd found by the fireplace.

"I see you found the kitchen alright." Frank teased.

"Hey, it's all I could find." Chet answered promptly. "Hattie's cupboards are practically bare".

"Not like it'll make a difference." Joe mumbled under his breath.

Soon the boys were sitting by the fire and filling their bellies with the soup and crackers Chet had prepared. Frank told Chet about the wedding photo they'd found in Hattie's room, also mentioning the resemblance between Harold Granger and Albert Douglas.

"So they are father and son?" Chet asked while processing this tidbit of information.

"It sure looks that way." Frank confirmed.

Frank had to admit the soup tasted pretty good, he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. He glanced over at Joe; he'd barely touched his soup and was just leaning against the couch, staring morosely into the fire. He had the saddest expression on his face.

"We should probably turn in if we're going to Barmet Island in the morning." Frank suggested hoping a goodnight's sleep was what Joe needed.

"That sounds… like a plan…to me." Chet said yawning.

"Joe, why don't you crawl up here on the couch and get some sleep?" Frank placed a hand on top of his shoulder to get his attention.

Joe slowly nodded in reply while rising to his feet. "You promise you won't leave me?" He whispered softly.

Frank exchanged worried looks with Chet, before turning back to Joe. "I promise." He vowed again, "I'm not going anywhere."

"What is this?" Joe asked holding up a brown photo album and Hattie's blue floral print dress. He draped the dress over the other couch.

"It's the _Barmet Family Album."_ Frank answered. In the midst of all the commotion he'd completely forgotten about it. He'd thrown the dress and photo album on the couch when Joe had shown him the coin.

Frank and Chet got to their feet as Joe brought the album over so they could see it. Opening it they found black and white pictures that were yellowing with age. On the first page they noticed a photo of a young couple standing on the porch of the house.

"This must be Hattie's parents." Joe commented, pointing to a man of average height, in a grayish three piece suit, with an arm draped around a young woman's shoulders. The woman was attractive and petite. She looked like a younger version of Hattie. She wore an elegant wrap around dress. Standing between them was a little girl of about seven in pigtails. There were captions in handwriting: Josiah James and Ellen Elisabeth Barmet with their daughter Hattie Elisabeth Barmet.

Joe flipped to the next page just as a photograph fell out of the album and onto the floor.

Frank picked it up. It was a picture of a man of average height; in a flannel shirt and dark gray trousers he had dark hair and a full beard. He was standing on a beach next to a weather-beaten cabin. There was a caption in handwriting: James Joseph Barmet. "This is Hattie's grandfather."

Joe's eyes widened to the size of quarters. "Do you know where he is?!" He exclaimed tapping the picture. "James Barmet is standing on the island!"

"Joe, you're right!" Frank's eyes lit up with excitement after taking a closer look at the picture. "Hey! I think there's another page stuck to it." Joe and Chet watched as Frank began to peel off top corner of the picture revealing another paper. It seemed to have sketches and drawings etched on it.

On one side of the page were drawings of three boats floating in the water. In the center was a drawing of a little house with trees surrounding it and a trail leading up to a drawing of what looked like mountains or large rock formation where the trail ended with the initials "JB".

Frank's heart began pounding as he realized just what he had in his hands. "It's a map! I'll bet "JB" is where we'll find the vault!"

"Whoa!" Chet gasped.

"Let's get some sleep." Frank said taking a breath trying to calm down. "So we can be ready to go in morning."

"Barmet Island ready or not here we come." Joe murmured, feeling his stomach churning as a ball of nerves threatened to come spewing out. He plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes drifting of to sleep.

Frank offered Chet the other couch and made a pallet with some blankets on the floor to keep an eye on Joe. Satisfied that Joe was sleeping peacefully Frank decided to get some sleep.

"Frank?"

Frank nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened his eyes to see Joe standing over him.

"What's wrong?" Frank whispered back trying not wanting to wake up Chet.

"Can't sleep," Joe sounded very grim and serious, and Frank felt himself going back into big-brother mode almost immediately.

"You want to lay down here with me?"

Joe slowly nodded yes. Frank moved over so he could lie down beside him. Joe didn't hesitate for a second. "Thanks Frank," he whispered with a smile as he laid his head down on Frank's shoulder.

Frank could feel Joe's body shaking; he wrapped an arm around him to comfort him. Now Joe really had him scared to death. "Little brother, what's going on with you? What has you so afraid?"

Waiting a few minutes Frank realized that Joe'd fallen asleep on him. He wouldn't be getting an answer to his question.

He had a bad feeling that going to Barmet Island would be a big mistake. Frank shrugged mentally and resolved to stick to Joe like glue, just in case. With that decision made, Frank finally drifted off to sleep as the storm rumbled through the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Here is my new chapter. Hope you like it? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review

Iola's Treasure 21

Sam Radley pulled into the driveway of the Hardy house. He got out of his car and made his way to the side door of the business part of the house that led to Fenton's office. It was eight in the morning and he'd just wrapped up the Hollis case that Fenton had turned over to him due to a family crisis. Even though Sam had had a case of his own to work on he stayed in contact with Fenton the entire time. He knew Fenton had a lot going on and so he drove the twenty miles all night and through the storm to help his friend out.

He still couldn't wrap his head around all of the drama surrounding Joe and his erratic behavior that contributed to him getting arrested in the attack of a Mr. Albert Douglas the owner of the Barmet Island resort. And that Joe had gone ballistic because the man had destroyed the island that had been a special place for both Joe and Iola. Sam really felt bad for Joe; he knew that the kid had had a rough time dealing with the loss of his first girlfriend.

Fenton had told him about the resort project being a big scam and that he and the Bayport police were in the process of looking for Albert Douglas and his business partner Richard Underwood. These men were now wanted for embezzling thousands of dollars from the town of Bayport. However the worst part was that they were also suspects in the death of Hattie Granger's late husband, Harold, who had died in a suspicious car accident four years prior; not to mention the recent attempted murder on Joe. Making things even more difficult was the fact that Joe couldn't be around either suspect due to the restraining order.

"Talk about complicated." Sam mused.

Just before the storm hit last night Sam had received some devastating news from Fenton about Hattie Granger, who was now dying and staying with them. Apparently it was her wish to be around the Hardy family, whom she referred to as her family.

Sam had met Mrs. Granger on several occasions; he'd always found her to be sweet and kind-hearted, she was well liked throughout Bayport. Everyone who came into contact with her instantly grew attached to Mrs. Granger and the stories she always shared.

Joe, especially, had gotten attached to Mrs. Granger when he started working for her through his community service. He hadn't taken the news about her very well and from what Sam had heard Fenton feared that Joe could very well be on the brink of a mental breakdown.

"Fenton and Laura really aren't going to let Joe be there when that kind, old lady passes away?" Sam wondered aloud.

As Fenton's long-time friend and partner in law enforcement, Sam had watched Frank and Joe grow up over the years. He'd grown quite fond of them and thought of them as his own. They were fine young men pursuing in their father's footsteps as detectives.

In actuality, the Hardy's were the closest thing to a family that he had. Joe had only been five years old when he'd started calling him Uncle Sam. Frank and Joe had adopted him as their uncle; they needed him and now with his latest case all wrapped up Sam knew he could put all his attention on helping his family.

"And not a moment too soon" Sam realized as he stood in the entrance to Fenton's office and found the detective pacing the floor like a restless tiger in his cage. Seeing Fenton rub his tired eyes Sam had a feeling that his friend was pushing himself too much; his body was likely running on adrenaline, keeping the fatigue at bay. Sam knew that Fenton was doing his best to remain in control for everyone's sake, but he could only do it for so long.

"Fenton."

"Sam, oh thank God." Fenton said, letting out a sigh of relief when he looked up to see his friend walking into the room.

"I just wrapped up the Hollis case. I thought maybe you could use some help now that I'm free". Sam could see the bags under Fenton's eyes; his dark eyes were filled with too many emotions, fear, anger and worry. It was clear the man was under a lot of stress; it really was hard for Sam to see his friend so upset.

"How is Mrs. Granger doing?" Sam asked with concern.

"Hattie is very weak. She won't eat or drink anything and her respiration is slow and shallow." Fenton answered somberly running a hand through his hair. "Gertrude thinks her time is drawing near. I thought for sure Hattie wouldn't last through the night, but surprisingly, she's still holding on."

Fenton stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his desk instead. "For some reason Hattie keeps asking for Joe." He caught the look on Sam's face and answered the unspoken question. "Apparently, she has a message for him, but won't tell us what it is."

"Oh wow, really?" Sam raised an eyebrow after hearing this and then asked slowly. "So… Where are the boys?" He saw a flash of anger ignite in Fenton's eyes.

"That, my friend, is a very good question." Fenton growled lowly. Sam had a feeling that the boys were the main cause of Fenton's behavior. "The last time I saw them was 6 o'clock yesterday evening".

"Hattie had a list of things she wanted the boys to pick up from her house. At first I didn't want Joe to go because of that damn restraining order Douglas has on him. But, due to this dire situation with Hattie I agreed to let Joe go with Frank."

"I told them specifically to go straight to Hattie's house and back here." He continued fuming. "Thanks to that storm we had last night we currently have no phone or electricity."

"Yes, I saw the damages as I drove through town. There's a lot of debris as well as power lines down all over the place" Sam stated. "I'm sure the boys had enough sense to take refuge in the house." Nodding to himself, Sam added his final point, "I know Frank would at least and he'd for sure take care of Joe".

"I hope that's where they are." Fenton took a deep breath to cool his temper.

"Where are Laura and Gertrude?" Sam inquired attempting to change the subject.

Fenton answered with his temper simmering. "They've been up half the night taking care of Hattie and dealing with the storm on top of worrying themselves to death over boys; they refuse to rest until the boys are home."

"I've spent most of my time reassuring them that the boys are okay while preparing for the storm and gathering up flashlights and making sure the ladies have everything they need. So as of right now Gertrude is sitting with Hattie. Laura is sleeping or at least attempting to."

He took another breath to calm his temper. "And to make matters worst Chet Morton is with them. I know Charles and Donna have to be beside themselves worrying and wondering where their son is."

"I've tried calling Frank's cell, several times, but can't get through. It's going on eight o'clock even though the phones aren't working right now; they've had enough time to get home."

An uneasy silence began to descend on the room as both men considered the situation. "Have you considered the possibility that maybe Frank left town with Joe to get him away from the situation regarding Hattie?" Sam broke the silence to put in his two cents. "As protective as Frank is towards Joe, it would be something he'd do".

"I mean, after the hell Joe went through when Iola died, I wouldn't blame Frank for doing that. Is it really fair to ask Joe to go through all that pain again?"

"Yes, I agree that it would be something Frank would do," Fenton said in response. "And I understand his need to protect his brother. I've even considered doing that myself".

"But, I've also considered that possibility and as I explained to Laura." He let out a deep breath before going on. "I think wanting to protect Joe is more for us than it is for him. We're so afraid Joe will fall apart and that he won't be able to handle Hattie's death. We have this need to want to jump in and shield him from the pain because of what he went through with Iola".

"We're not helping Joe by letting him run away from this. I understand that he's developed a small fear in regards to death, with everything he went through with Iola. But the simple truth is that Hattie is dying and there's nothing we can do about it. Dying is a part of life. He has to face this now because he'll see it throughout his life; especially with our line of work".

Sam felt a bit relieved when he heard Fenton continue, "Joe doesn't have to be in the room with Hattie when she passes away. I won't make him do that because that's his choice to make, not mine".

"But, I do think Joe needs to say goodbye to Hattie. He needs to have some closure; he didn't get that with Iola." Fenton added dreading the last part of his sentence. "I fear that if Joe doesn't get that chance, then I strongly believe we will have a mess on our hands."

"You really think Joe can handle it?"

"Yes, I believe so." Fenton said with all honesty, praying that he was right. He then huffed in frustration. "I just wish I knew where they are. If they went off to find Douglas and Underwood and James Barmet's gold coins…"

"What gold coins?" Sam asked, this was the first he'd heard of this. "And who's James Barmet?"

"Hattie's grandfather." Fenton said. "The coins belonged to him. I'll explain it all to you on the way to Hattie's house. If the boys aren't there, I have a pretty good idea where they'll have gone".

"Where is that?"

"Barmet Island"

"Barmet Island," Sam gasped as his face went pale. He collected himself enough to say, "If that's where the boys are, then I'm afraid they're in more trouble than you think."

"What do you mean by that?" Fenton asked anxiously. His heart stopped when he saw the hesitation in his friend's eyes. "Sam, what is it?" He braced himself for the bad news that was coming.

Sam let out a heavy sigh as he answered, "Fenton, on my way into town I heard someone say that another storm is in the forecast. The weatherman was predicting a major hurricane along the east coast that could push more than 30 feet of a storm surge and it's heading in the direction of Barmet Island".

Fenton suddenly felt sick to his stomach after hearing Sam's words. "Let's go." He said making his way to the door.

"If Douglas and Underwood are on that island not only will the boys be trapped by the storm, they could be in the company of murders."

* * *

"Joe this has to be the craziest, most foolhardy thing we've ever done!"

Frank shouted to make himself heard over the sound of the motor of the Sleuth. He sat at the wheel and looked up at the dark ominous clouds that loomed above them. The howling winds raged on as the violent waves of the ocean rocked the boat.

Early this morning they'd driven to the Bayport Pier where the brothers kept their boat. It was a beautiful blue and white sleek motorboat with the name Sleuth embossed upon the bow of the craft in shiny brass letters, with Bayport's registration port underneath. It could comfortably seat six and was equipped with a ship to shore radio set.

When they'd left Hattie's house the boys had seen just how much damage the storm had caused; fallen trees and branches were everywhere. Frank had tried calling home again, but was unable to get through. He'd quickly realized that this meant that with no phone or electricity their line of communication had been cut off. The boys knew though that by now Fenton would have realized that something was wrong and would be in the process of tracking them down. Frank couldn't help but wonder what Fenton would do when he finally caught up with them; that was IF they survived their crazy mission to Barmet Island.

"I have to agree with Frank!" Chet shouted from his seat while holding on to the railing for dear life. "This is crazy! Even Mr. Kramer the owner of the Bayport Pier said we were crazy! He told us a hurricane was heading towards Barmet Island! We need to turn back!"

"We can't! We're almost there!" Joe shouted back pointing to an island in the distance.

Frank saw the wild look in his brother's eyes. Joe had become a different person; he definitely wasn't his scared little brother that Frank had dealt with last night. Now Joe was back to being that unpredictable person who had one single thought in mind and that was to get to Barmet Island. Frank wasn't sure what he should be more afraid of; the storm or his brother.

"This is too dangerous, Joe!" Frank tried to reason. "Not even Douglas and Underwood would be stupid enough to be out here in the middle of a hurricane!"

"Guys! Watch out!" Chet shouted a warning, pointing in front of them. To his horror Joe saw a huge wave coming at them.

"Frank!" He screamed. It was too late. The huge wave crashed over the Sleuth, engulfing the boys.

"Joe! Chet!" Frank suddenly felt himself being lifted up and carried away, helpless against the power of the ocean. When the wave had receded, all that was left was a capsized boat in the middle of the ocean.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing my story. Here is my new chapter hope you like it

Iola's Treasure 22

Joe burst up out of the ocean, salt water spewing from his mouth. High, crashing waves beat against his head and upper body, thankful that he'd remembered to wear his life jacket and was able to kick his legs to keep his head above the water. He strained his neck, trying to see over the top of the waves, finally managing to see that he'd been washed almost a hundred feet from the Sleuth.

He saw that the boat had somehow managed to right itself back up. Then his eyes began scanning the area for his brother and his friend. He began to panic when he couldn't see them.

Frank and Chet were nowhere in sight. "Oh God…help me. Oh please, Oh God... where are they?

"Frank! Chet!" Joe yelled, though he knew the howling wind would drown out his voice.

"Frank!

"Chet!"

No response.

"Frank!"

"Chet!"

Louder this time, but still nothing. The howling wind was the only reply.

"FRANK!"

"CHET!"

Joe cried out for a third time, desperation clear in his face and voice as the waves continued to crash into him. "Please, God, let them be alright." Then, suddenly, he caught Frank coming up out of the water just a few feet from the Sleuth with Chet at his side.

All at once he started laughing hysterically, tears of joy streaming down his face. But as he saw Frank grab Chet in the lifesaver's crawl, heading towards the Sleuth, Joe's joy turned to concern.

"Frank, I'm here! I'm coming!" Joe called out waving his arm to get his brother's attention, while doing his best to stay calm. When that didn't work, Joe began swimming toward his brother. Thankfully, the force of the waves helped carry him in the direction of the Sleuth. When he was about forty yards away, he began calling out to Frank, but he was still too far too be heard.

* * *

Frank hit the water hard as he plunged beneath the surface of the ocean. His momentum slowed and after what felt like an eternity, thanks to his lifejacket, he floated up to the surface. As his head broke the surface of the water, he gasped for air, coughing and spluttering as another wave hit him. Thankfully, with his lifejacket he had on he was able to kick his legs and keep his head above the water.

"Joe!"

"Chet!" He called out, trying to stay afloat. He was doing his best to stay calm, fighting the wave of panic that was waiting to burst forth at the thought of what might have happened to his brother and friend.

"Please, God, let them be alright." Frank silently prayed and pleaded. He looked in the direction of the Sleuth and noted that it had right itself back up, but then his heart skipped a beat when he spotted Chet in his lifejacket with his face in the water about fifteen feet away from the boat.

"Chet!" Frank exclaimed immediately swimming hard to his friend. Once there he pulled Chet up next to him, "Chet," He said to him. "Are you okay? Chet can you hear me?"

Chet was conscious. Frank watched as his friend spit out water and tried to talk. All he could do was nod his head to let Frank know he was alive. "Ooh my head." Chet let out a moan, finally finding his voice. "I hit my head… on the boat before… hitting the water."

"Hang on buddy." Frank took a deep breath, again forcing himself to stay calm, trying not to think about how worried he was about Joe. He gathered Chet under his arm and performed the lifesaver's crawl toward the Sleuth.

"Okay, try to pull yourself up into the boat." He instructed and began helping Chet into it. But a high, crashing waves knocked them back into the water. Again Frank came up out of the water, keeping a strong grip on the boat as well as Chet. He heard Chet moaning "my head" and glanced over just in time to see Chet let his eyes slip closed.

"No!" Frank shouted at him. "Chet stay awake!" Suddenly another wave crashed over them almost causing Frank to lose his grip on the boat, but he held on with all his strength, refusing to let go.

Then Frank heard a voice holler at him from a distance away. He turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Frank!" Relief washed over him when he spotted Joe.

"Joe!" Frank yelled back hanging on to Chet and the Sleuth. "Oh, thank you God!" Even though he was overjoyed seeing his little brother alive, he still kept his focus on Chet.

"Help me get Chet into the boat." Frank said as soon as Joe was at his side.

Without question Joe hoisted himself into the Sleuth, pulling Chet up after him; he was pulling strength from somewhere by his feet, he was so tired. Frank pulled himself up as Joe reached down to help him. They fell onto the deck of the boat and leaned back, panting, completely drenched and utterly exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I think so… you?" Joe replied, catching his breath.

"Yeah" Frank answered.

Then all at once Joe started crying. Instantly going into big brother mode, Frank pulled Joe to him and held him tight to his chest, without a word.

"Frank, I thought…I thought… lost you…" Joe whispered, tears running down his face.

"Joe, I..." Frank started to say, his voice heavy with emotion. As he held his little brother, Frank realized he'd thought the same. "I'm still here."

"Ooh..." The sound of Chet moaning brought the brothers' concern and attention back to their friend. Pushing their emotions aside, the brothers knelt of either side of Chet, concern painting their faces.

"Where did you hit your head?" Frank asked.

Chet reached up and he touched the left side of his head wincing at the contact. Frank brought his hand to the left side of Chet's head feeling a small lump beneath his palm. He grew concerned that Chet might have a concussion.

"My head… it hurts," Chet moaned again and closed his eyes, "need to sleep."

"No!" Frank shouted shaking him awake. "Chet don't go to sleep. You have to stay awake."

"Chet, look at me."

Chet looked up at Frank.

"I know your head hurts. But you have to stay awake." Frank said in all seriousness, and keeping his voice calm. "If you fall asleep you might not wake up".

"K… I'll try." Chet replied struggling to keep his eyes open.

Then an idea came to Frank. "Chet, sing. I want to hear you sing."

"What…" Chet looked up at him strangely.

"Sing." Frank repeated. "Just do it."

"Okay…um…" Chet began to sing the first thing that popped into his mind. "On top of spaghetti…"

"Seriously, that's the song he picks." Joe gave Frank a sour look. "I hate that song. He used to that sing silly song on camping trips when we were kids. He didn't know all the words so he kept singing the first verse over and over…."

"I don't really care." Frank said cutting him off. "What he sings doesn't make a difference as long as he stays awake". He turned back to Chet. "Chet keep singing and don't stop."

"…. All covered with cheese… I lost my poor meatball… When somebody sneezed…" Chet continued to sing.

Joe huffed and let it go. He understood what his brother was doing; the song wasn't important as long as Chet stayed alive -that was all that mattered. His thoughts quickly turn to Iola. She would be counting on him to take of care her brother. He couldn't let her down; he vowed to get Chet out if this alive. "Keep singing buddy, you're going to be alright."

"On top of spaghetti…

"Frank," Joe lowered his voice, trying not to panic. "What do we do? The island is nowhere in sight. Thanks to the big wave that knocked us out of the boat, we're in the middle of the ocean. And what's worst the wind is starting to pick up again."

"I know. Just try to keep things calm for Chet's sake." Frank's mind was racing, trying to think of what to do. He looked up at the dark ominous clouds that loomed above them. It was morning, which was a good thing; it meant they had a bit of light, in spite of the clouds. The ocean's waves continued to rock the boat as the winds picked up again. "I know somehow, some way we're going to get out of the water and Chet to a hospital."

"First, see if you can get the Sleuth started. Then get on the radio and call for help". Joe nodded his agreement, grateful that Frank was taking charge.

Hoping the survival kit they'd packed was still on the boat; Frank reached over and opened a storage compartment between the seats. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw a black backpack that contained three water bottles, granola bars, flashlights, a small first aid kit, a Swiss army kit, a signal mirror, a compass and a Mylar foil blanket. In the front pocket was a Ziploc bag which held the map to James Barmet's vault.

Frank pulled out the blanket and covered Chet with it to keep him warm. Then he used the bag to prop his friend's head up.

"…All covered with cheese." Chet continued to sing, stopping abruptly as he looked up at Frank.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?" Frank saw tears forming in the corner of Chet's eyes.

"I just want you to know…in case I don't make it…

The words sent chills down Frank's spine; he had to force himself to answer. "Chet, you're not going anywhere. You're going to be alright."

"But…if I…" Chet started to get choked up. "… I want you to know that you and Joe are the best friends I could ever ask for. We've had a lot of good times together. I've never regretted being the third wheel on all those crazy cases of yours. And I don't regret going on this one. So if I don't make it out of this…I mean if I die. Don't let Joe blame himself… and thank you for saving my life... and for being my brothers."

Tears ran down Frank's face after hearing Chet's words. "Well as one of your brothers, listen to me when I tell you, you're not going to die, not today. When we get home, there will be more crazy cases waiting for us. Joe and I will need you. We couldn't do it without our brother. You're going to be alright."

"Frank." He heard Joe call to him. "Keep singing Chet and don't stop." Frank said, quickly wiping his tears from his face.

"Thanks Frank." Chet nodded, blinking his tears away as he began to sing again. "On top of spaghetti…"

Joe came back with a grim look on his face. He whispered in his brother's ear, "We have a problem. I can't get the engine to start. I think it got flooded when the boat capsized."

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to try". Frank answered as he pulled a flare gun out of the storage compartment. He fired several shots into the air, praying that someone would see it. Then he waited about ten to twenty minutes hoping to spot a boat. He did this a few more times he was about to give up hope when he saw something.

"Joe, I think I see a boat!" He said and pointed straight ahead.

Joe looked in the direction Frank was pointing and saw a large white boat coming their way. As the boat got closer Joe spotted two men standing on the deck of a luxurious yacht.

What is a yacht doing out here? He wondered.

"Hey help us!" Joe called out, waving his arms to get their attention. One of the men spotted them and waved back in acknowledgment.

As soon as the yacht was alongside the Sleuth, a dark haired man who Joe thought was in his early forties, called to them. "What in tar nation are you boys doing out here? Don't you know there's a hurricane coming?!"

"It's kind of a long story. A wave hit us and knocked us into the water." Frank answered, as he grabbed their bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Come on Joe; help me get Chet on his feet".

"Okay, come on buddy, we're getting out of here". Joe knelt beside Chet and helped Frank get him into a sitting position. Once the brothers had Chet on his feet, they moved to either side of him, to offer their continued support.

"Please make the world stop spinning." Chet murmured.

"Look, our friend Chet is hurt!" Joe said to the man, putting an arm around Chet's shoulders. "Will you help us?!"

"Yes, of course! Call me Jim!" The dark haired man said making interdictions. "And that's Marty!" He nodded to the man standing next to him.

"You boys are pretty lucky that we found you!" Marty replied "It ain't safe to be on the water!"

"I'm Joe Hardy and that's my brother, Frank". Joe nodded towards his brother.

"Hardy, is that right?!" Jim said, as a grin slid across his face, his eyes darting from brother to brother. "So you must be the infamous Hardy boys I keep hearing about!"

Frank did not like the sound of that. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him they were in trouble.

"Well don't just stand there, you idiots!" A man's voice boomed out. "Can't you see our young friends here are in need of assistance?"

Frank and Joe's faces both paled; they knew who that voice belonged to. They glanced at each other in shock. "Albert Douglas!"

There standing on the deck with his big beefy hands perched on the railing of the yacht was the big man himself. He was dressed in khaki clothing, boots and a brown fedora covering his short gray hair and a full beard outlining his rugged face. The big man was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of the two brothers.

"Well, well, well Look who we have here, Fenton Hardy's spoiled brats." Standing right beside him, looking at Frank with murderous eyes was Underwood. He was dressed more casually than his partner, wearing dark pants and a flannel shirt, instead of his usual expensive gray executive suit.

"Does the great Detective Fenton Hardy know you're out here? Don't worry we'll take good care of you." Underwood went on, "Besides, we have some unfinished business to take care of... Don't we Frankie?"

Frank had a feeling Underwood was itching to get revenge after their last encounter. Frank was more than ready to rip this guy apart for hurting Joe. He hadn't forgotten his vow to make them pay for almost killing his little brother. No one gets their hands on my brother!

Then he glanced over at Joe; his blue eyes were blazing as he directed his gaze at Albert Douglas. He knew that Joe was determined to get his own revenge for almost killing him and for hurting Hattie. Frank also knew though, that if they were going to get out of this alive, now was not the time to do anything stupid.

Frank put a firm hand on his brother's shoulder striving to keep him calm as he whispered, "Joe, keep a cool head, you hear me? Now is not the time to seek revenge. Think of Chet, he needs a doctor."

To his relief Joe began to calm down, his blue eyes never leaving Mr. Douglas. Frank swallowed hard, forcing himself to stay calm and under control. They would get out of this...somehow.

"Jim! Marty! Bring the boys aboard!" Douglas ordered. "Don't worry about your boat boys; we'll take care of it."

Once on the yacht the boys were escorted down below to a spacious sitting area. Frank quickly took in the place. There were plush white sofas, and chairs and a glass coffee table and an area with a formal dining room, sitting next to a large panoramic window that delivered plenty natural light and a stunning view of the ocean. There was another staircase that led to the upper part of the yacht.

"Jim! See to it that their friend here gets some medical attention. Get these boys some dry clothes!" Douglas said, barking out orders, breaking into Frank's thoughts. "Once that's taken care of they will be joining us for dinner."

"Dinner?" Frank repeated, exchanging looks with Joe.

"Welcome to my home boys!" Douglas announced, spreading his arms to show the entirety of his place. "Dinner will be served in an hour. You will attend. We have so much to talk about."

Distantly, Frank could hear thunder starting to rumble. Then he spotted the dark ominous clouds as he looked out the window. He could feel the waves rocking the yacht; it wouldn't be long before the hurricane hit.

The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified, "Yep, we're in big trouble."


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews. Here is my new chapter. Sorry to leave it at another cliffhanger, However Hardy boys do get to kick some butt. I think you going to like. Let me know what you think?

Iola's Treasure 23

"Mr. Douglas, I don't need any medical attention." Chet said, pulling away from Frank and Joe. "I have a slight headache, but I'll be okay. Thanks for offering anyway." He stumbled forward, but caught himself and held on to the back of a chair for support.

Frank knew he was lying. He could see the pain written all over his friend's face. He couldn't blame Chet for refusing medical treatment from Douglas and his men. The man had tried to kill Joe!

"If that is what you wish, young man." Douglas answered Chet. Then he continued on addressing the boys, "Before you boys are escorted upstairs to change out of your wet clothes. We have to make sure you're not carrying any weapons."

He turned to Underwood, Jim and Marty. "Pat them down." The three nodded in agreement and did as Douglas had order and began separating the boys.

Jim caught hold of Frank's shirt collar, using it to shove him against the wall. "What's in this?" He said, ripping the black bag off the boy's shoulder and tossing it to Douglas.

"Hey!" Frank shouted, trying to make a grab for the bag.

Suddenly Jim pushed him hard enough to make him stumble forward and smack his head against the wall, stunning him. "Don't move… or else." He snapped.

Frank felt rage shoot through him as he felt the need to rip Jim apart, but struggled to remain in control for Joe and Chet's sakes. He thought it was a bit strange that neither Douglas nor his men had pulled any weapons on them. It made him wonder what they were planning.

Joe was standing just a few feet away. Frank saw the fury in his brother's blue eyes, glaring at Jim. He knew Joe was about to burst.

Frank mouthed the words "keep your cool" to him.

Catching Frank's eye, Joe gave him a slight nod; he was doing his best to remain calm, but he could feel his temper rising. No one was allowed to get their hands on Frank! Just then he heard Chet moaning in pain.

He actually started to see red at the sight of Marty patting his friend down. Clearly in pain Chet was leaning against the wall as he rested his head against his arms; it looked like his legs would buckle under him any second.

"Leave, Chet alone!" Joe exploded. "You won't find any weapons on him!"

"He's clean." Marty said, ignoring Joe.

"Chet, are you alright?" Joe asked anxiously, once Marty had finished patting him down.

"Peachy," Chet replied moaning in pain keeping his head resting on his hands.

"It's your turn." Marty said, standing nose to nose with Joe. Joe just glared at him.

"Wait! Allow me." Underwood spoke up.

Marty moved out of the way letting Underwood take his place. Underwood smiled smugly at Frank. Quickly, before Joe could move, Underwood grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, throwing him against the wall. "Assume the position." He demanded, forcing Joe to put his whole weight on his hands and his palms flat against the wall.

Underwood began patting Joe down. He looked right at Frank, pleased to see the look of anger on his face. To taunt the older Hardy boy, he decided to take it a step further.

Frank knew Underwood was trying to get a rise out of him, and it was working. His blood began to boil as Underwood ran his hands down Joe's body, starting at his shoulders, going all the way down to his legs.

"Get your hands off of me!" Joe hollered at him. Then, Underwood brought his hands back up his shoulders, stopping at his neck.

"You have some nasty bruises on your neck." Underwood whispered coldly in his ear. "Wonder how that happened?" All at once Joe began to tense as his breathing quickened; in his mind's eye he could see a pair of gloved hands coiling tightly around his throat.

"Get off me!" Joe demanded through clenched teeth. Frank knew his brother well enough to know that he was thinking back to the attack.

Joe turned his head to the side as flashes of a man in a black ski mask went through his mind. Then in a flash the masked man turned into Douglas.

"It was you!" With near maniacal strength Joe shoved his hands off the wall, causing his body to bump into Underwood. This caused Underwood to stumble back as Joe whirled around to confront his assailants. "You two tried to kill me!"

"Stupid kid!" Underwood snarled, slapping Joe across the face. "You've ruined everything!' Joe fell backwards against the wall. "Albert should've squeezed the life out of you!" Underwood lunged, hands aiming for Joe's neck. "I'm going to finish the job!"

"Oh no, you won't!" Joe replied kicking him hard in the stomach.

"Oof!" Underwood hit the floor doubling over in pain. As he recovered Underwood jumped to his feet making another attempt at getting to Joe. "You'll pay for that!" he spat venomously.

"I don't think so!"

Underwood spun around to see Frank standing behind him. Joe slid down the wall letting out a sigh of relief; his brother had come through for him once again.

Before Underwood could make a move, Frank sent a roundhouse kick to his midsection. Unfortunately, Underwood anticipated the move and caught Frank's foot, giving it a hard twist.

"Aww!" Frank cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"Frank!" Joe exclaimed, leaping to his feet to help his brother.

Then to everyone's surprise, in a kneeling position, Frank spun around, pivoting on his left knee. He threw out his right leg and swung it around in a swift sweep, catching Underwood just behind the ankle, knocking his leg out from under him. Clearly caught off guard by this, Underwood flew backward and landed on his back hitting the floor hard.

"I told you, Underwood, that you'd be sorry." Frank stood over him puffing out his chest and hissing. "I always keep my promises!" He stated quite simply, "No one gets their hands on my little brother if I have anything to say about it!"

Underwood glared up at Frank his cheeks turning red as his eyes were flooded by anger. In between painful grunts he shouted back, "Jim! Marty! Kill him!"

Jim and Marty came charging up to Frank like a pair of stampeding bulls. Frank stood his ground ready to defend himself.

"Enough!" Douglas boomed, immediately stopping everyone in their tracks.

Frank and Joe clenched their fists, hardening their expressions when they saw Douglas holding Chet in front of himself, using him as a human shield. His left arm was wrapped around Chet's neck in a choke hold while his right hand held a pistol to Chet's temple.

"Let him go!" Joe exploded, taking a step towards the big man.

The brothers' faces paled as Douglas pressed the gun harder against their friend's head, right onto the visible injury. "Take one step and your friend dies!"

"Awww!" Chet screamed.

Joe froze in his tracks balling his hands into fists. "Stop it your killing him!"

"Let Chet go Douglas!" Frank yelled. "Or…"

"Shoot the kid!" Underwood demanded, rising to his feet and glaring at the Hardy boys. "It'll be pay back for all the trouble they've caused."

"No!" the brothers exclaimed.

"Awww!" Chet screamed again.

Frank noticed the black bag on the floor, resting beside Douglas' feet. Thinking fast he asked in desperation, "Douglas, how about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"We have something you want."

Douglas raised an eyebrow at this, genuinely curious. "I'm listening."

"If you open the front pocket of that black bag," Frank said as the nodded towards the bag. "You'll find a map to James Barmet's vault."

"What are you doing?" Joe looked straight at Frank. "Are you crazy!?"

Ignoring Joe, Frank continued, "Let Chet go and it's yours".

Underwood practically flew to Douglas' side, scooping up the bag. Quickly unzipping the front pocket, he pulled out the Ziploc bag that contained the map to James Barmet's vault.

"I don't believe it!" He shouted triumphantly, holding up the map. "Finally we have the map!"

"Wahoo! We're gonna be rich!" Jim and Marty exclaimed, hooting and hollering over their prize, all while keeping their greedy eyes glued to the map clutched in Underwood's hand.

"No, you're not," Frank argued, "release Chet first!"

"Very well" Douglas replied coolly, throwing Chet at the brothers' feet like a rag doll, his arms splayed out to either side.

"Chet!"

The brothers fell to their knees at Chet's side. Frank placed two fingers under his neck. He let out a breath he was holding. Oh, thank God. He was alive... unconscious, but alive.

Immediately jumping to his feet, Joe lost the grip he'd had on his temper and rushed up to the big man. Releasing his anger, he began puffing up his chest as his breathing got heavy and ragged. "I'll kill you!"

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Douglas said, aiming his gun at Chet's head.

"No! Don't kill him!" Joe shouted, stopping in his tracks as the reality of the situation hit him.

"Give me the map!" Douglas demanded, snatching it out of Underwood's hand. "Richard, go get my yacht going." He continued barking out orders.

"Marty and Jim will escort you boys upstairs to one of my cabins so you can change out of your wet clothes and rest up".

"So rest up", Douglas looked at Chet, seeming all sympathetic to his plight. "Your friend looks like he could use it. Dinner is in an hour. Like I said you will attend." He looks at Frank and Joe. "See you boys in an hour. Trust me; you will need it after what I have in store for you."

Jim and Marty whipped out their guns from their back pockets. "Pick up your friend" Jim ordered, using his gun to gesture towards Chet.

Keeping Chet in mind, the brothers reluctantly did as they were told. They got Chet on his feet, moving to either side of him, offering their continued support.

"Okay –march up the stairs." Marty said nodding towards the staircase.

Marty led them down a narrow hallway. Opening a door on their right he announced, "Here you go boys, your suite". As the three stepped inside they saw the room was spacious; the paneling was tan colored and there were two full sized beds with white linens. And just like the living room down below there was a large panoramic window that delivered plenty natural light and a stunning view of the ocean.

"The bathroom is to your right." Jim said pointing to a door on the other side of the room. "You will find clothes in the dresser." He added with a nod to the dresser between the beds.

"We'll be right outside the door, so don't try anything." Marty said giving them a warning before smiling, "Enjoy your stay." Then with that they left locking the door behind them.

Frank and Joe carefully lay Chet down onto the first bed. Chet opened his eyes and looked up at the brothers, his eyes foggy. Frank could see a nasty bruise forming on the side of his head.

"We need to make a cold compress". Frank instructed, "Joe, will you see if there are any towels in the bathroom? If yes, take one and run over it with cold water. Then bring it out here."

"Okay". Joe agreed and hurried into the bathroom. A few seconds later he came back with a cold, wet towel and handed it to Frank. Joe knelt next to his brother, showing his support for his friend.

"Hopefully this will help." Frank took the towel and gently placed it on the side of Chet's head, covering the lump.

"Frank... Joe" Their names came out of Chet's mouth in a soft whisper. His voice quivered, tears dancing in the corners of his eyes as he started to shake involuntarily.

"I'm not going to make it out of here… am I?"

"You are _not_ going to die." Frank said firmly, trying to stay calm. He placed a hand on his friend's trembling shoulder. "I promise you Chet. All three of us are getting out of this alive".

"Just try and relax. Maybe your head won't hurt as much." He placed both hands on Chet's shoulders. "But don't go to sleep."

"Okay." Chet replied and began to calm down. "On top of spaghetti…" he started to sing again.

"That's good Chet." Frank nodded. Out of the corner of Frank's eye he saw Joe standing across the room, looking out the window and staring morosely at the ocean.

"Chet, I'll be right back. Keep singing."

"All covered with cheese… I lost my poor meatball… When somebody sneezed…" Chet continued to sing.

"Joe, are you okay?" Frank asked, approaching his brother.

"If hadn't been so hell bent on us coming to Barmet Island. I just want to get it back for Hattie, and to find those stupid coins." Joe said with anger rising in his voice as turned his head to look at Frank.

"Look at where it got us, there's a hurricane heading towards us. We nearly drowned in the middle of the ocean. Not to mention that ordeal downstairs with Douglas and his men. This is all my fault. Now Chet...if he dies... I'll never forgive myself."

"Joe, right now is not the time for this. In about an hour or so, we're going to be sitting down to dinner with the man you tried to kill you."

"I know. I feel sick just thinking about it." Joe replied in disgust. "What do you think they've got were planned for us?"

"I don't know."

"I was thinking we could try and take the yacht." Joe suggested. "Then we could get to the control room and find a radio and call for help. It won't be hard for us to take out Jim and Marty. Then we can figure out how to take out Douglas and Underwood."

"We can't take the chance with Chet." Frank disagreed racking a hand through his hair and looked over at Chet. "So we'll go along with Douglas just to see what he wants. At lest until we find away out of this, in one piece." Then he added. "I don't know about you, but I want some answers to some questions."

* * *

An hour later the brothers were changed but refusing to rest as they both felt they needed to stay with Chet. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jim came into the room with a gun in his hand.

"It's dinner time boys."

Frank and Joe started to get Chet up from the bed. "Not him." Jim said as he pointed his gun at Chet. "Albert just wants the two of you."

Frank shook his head. "There's no way we're leaving Chet."

"He won't be alone." Marty said coming into the room. "I'll be watching him."

"No. No way." Joe adamantly shook his head.

"Don't worry. Nothings gonna happen to your friend." Jim said, as he turned to Marty with a grin on his face. Looking at each other they started laughing, "Right now he's a valuable person to us."

Frank and Joe exchanged puzzled frowns. What was going on here?

"Come on, let's go boys!" Jim shouted, rolling his eyes and losing patience. "I wouldn't keep the boss waiting, if I were you."

Chet looked up at his friends. "You guys better go." He whispered to them. "I'll be alright."

"Chet, we'll be right back for you. I promise." Frank said rising to his feet.

"You're gonna be okay." Joe said, giving his friend's hand a squeeze. "Don't you dare leave us".

Chet gave him a slight nod as a tear rolled down his cheek. "On top of spaghetti..." he started to sing again. With that Frank and Joe reluctantly followed Jim out of the room. Fearing that this would be the last time that they'd see Chet alive?


	24. Chapter 24

I know its been awhile since my last update. And I apologize for the delay I had a lot going on.

Now I'm back. thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing my last chapter. If your still following along with this story thank you. Just know I have not abandon my story I'm still writing it and will finish it. I make not update right away so please bear with me. Thank you :)

Iola's Treasure 24

Albert Douglas was already seated at the head of the table as Frank and Joe followed Jim into the dining area of the yacht. The big man had a look of arrogance on his face that made Joe angry. He noticed the elaborate dinnerware with emphasized gold gleaming trim and sterling silverware and crystal china at each plate.

"Hope he didn't go to any trouble on our account." He mumbled to Frank.

"Yeah," Frank answered, getting a glance out the big window. "He picked a fine time to have a dinner party." The storm was starting to roll through the morning sky. Streaks of lightning pierced the dark clouds as raindrops began pelting the window. The ocean's waves hit the side of the yacht due to the increasing efforts of the wind.

"Here you go boss. Hardy boys delivered as you ordered." Jim announced, breaking into the brothers' conversation.

Underwood replied, as he came into the room. "Good. Go take over in the control room," he looked over at the brothers, "so that Albert and I can have a chat with our friends."

"Like hell I will!"

Jim slammed a fist down on the table making the dishes rattle alarmingly. "Me and Marty are a part of this too! We were the ones who did all the work; digging up that damn island looking for the vault."

"We've given blood and sweat to this project of yours; all we've gotten from you is empty holes and aggravation!"

Frank heard a low growl coming from Joe. He knew he was still fuming about them destroying Barmet Island.

Jim nodded in the direction of the brothers before continuing his rant "Now that we have the map. You ain't cheating' us of our share of the millions!"

"Oh, in case you forgot, we don't work for you. So, I'm staying," Jim added, aiming the gun at Underwood before turning to Douglas. "Do you have any objections, boss?"

"You twit…" Underwood began glaring at Jim.

"Will you two shut up?!" Douglas bellowed.

"Jim put the gun down and get out of here!"

Jim did as Douglas ordered and then stormed off cursing under his breath. Underwood smiled victoriously taking his seat at the foot of the table.

Douglas said to the Hardys, "See what I have to work with."

"Yeah, I guess it's hard to get good help these days," Joe commented sarcastically. "You know, do the dirty work for you."

"That's why you're here." Underwood shot back.

"What precisely do you want with us?" Frank asked, steering back to the matter of why they were here.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now sit so we can eat."

Just then a young blonde woman entered the room carrying a tray of food. "Hope everyone's hungry." Her voice chirped, "I have baked halibut and a Caesar salad with a side of homemade dressing on the side." She set a plate down in front of Underwood giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you, Jennifer." Underwood said smiling back at her.

"You're welcome, Baby." She leaned over giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Joe wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yuck, please, not in front of the fish."

"So you're a part of this too." Frank concluded. He acknowledged her as the receptionist from the phony Douglas and Underwood Real Estate.

"Yes, I am." Jennifer confirmed, and then put an arm around Underwood's shoulders. She held out her left hand to Frank showing off a huge diamond ring. Beaming cheerfully she added, "Richard and I are getting married once we have our millions."

Joe shook his head. "Lady, you're nuts."

"Boys, have a seat." Douglas closed his eyes and sighed wearily. He pointed to two chairs on either side of him.

"I can't." Joe said bluntly folding his arms to his chest. There was no way in hell he was going to eat dinner, let alone sit next to the man who tried to kill him. "You have a restraining order against me. I'm not allowed within a hundred yards of you and Barmet Island. If I do, I'll go to jail."

"Aw yes… the restraining order," Douglas rubbed his chin appearing to be thinking this over. "I'm willing to see past that unfortunate incident at my party where you attacked me." Frank caught the gold ring on the man's finger with the round emblem in the center engraved with two swords crossing each other.

"Why is that?" Joe narrowed his eyes at him. That was way too easy. The big man wanted something, something big, and Joe knew exactly what it was, James Barmet's vault.

"I've moved on to bigger things". Douglas was losing his patience with them. "Now if you boys will sit..."

"No thank you. We're not hungry." Frank interrupted. He wasn't going to let Joe anywhere near this man. He too knew what they were after.

It wasn't hard to figure out what this was about; after all everyone was being so subtle about it. They were nothing but a bunch of greedy, selfish pigs wanting to get rich. All he and Joe had to do was find the two and a half million dollar coins for them.

To make things worse, Chet was somehow part of it. The brothers hadn't stopped worrying about their friend. It was taking everything they had not to race back upstairs to make certain that he was still alive.

"Why is our friend being excluded from this dinner party?" He asked up front.

"He was hurt." Douglas answered, sounding sympathetic. "I thought he could use a place to..."

"Cut the crap!" Joe exploded, raking an arm across the table, sending food and dishes crashing to the floor in a fit of rage. "What are you doing to Chet?!"

Jennifer immediately left the room. Douglas and Underwood rose to their feet, glaring at the younger Hardy boy. Frank held his breath when he saw them directing their hate-filled eyes at Joe.

"If you do anything…" Joe threatened and started charging up to the big man.

Before he could Frank grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. His unpredictable brother was back once more; he'd already been pushed to his breaking point, it seemed like the possibility of losing Chet was the cherry on the sundae.

Things were about to get ugly, real fast.

"Let's stop playing this game." Frank said, keeping his voice even. "We know you want the coins, so just get on with it". Joe just glared back at Douglas.

Underwood was about to respond but Douglas stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Very well," He reached underneath the table pulling up the black bag and tossed it to Frank. He then took out the Ziploc bag with James Barmet's map from his back pocket clutching it in his hand. "The three of us..."

"Make that the four of us." Underwood corrected him.

Douglas rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "The four of us," He put in, "are going to Barmet Island to find James Barmet's vault."

"Your friend is alive and being cared for," Underwood added coldly. "Whether he remains that way will depend on you finding those coins."

Frank gripped the bag tightly, making his knuckles turn white. "What makes you think those coins on are on the island? Jim has already mentioned that he dug everything up in order to look for them and came up empty." Looking at Joe, Frank could practically see the steam coming out of his ears; he hated the thought of Chet being used as a bargaining chip.

"You better hope they are, for your friend's sake." Underwood simply replied.

"I want those coins." Douglas demanded. "I've spent years looking for James Barmet's vault. Nothing's going to stand in my way."

"Is that why you ran your father's car off the road?" Frank asked out of the blue. The question brought everyone to an abrupt silence.

Joe's face paled slightly when he saw Douglas giving his brother an icy stare.

"Harold Granger was your father, wasn't he?" Frank pressed on. He could feel the tension in the room and all eyes on him.

Douglas finally confessed.

"Let's just call it pay back for abandoning me when I was a kid. I've been on my own ever since. At eighteen years old I decided to see the world and stowed away on a cargo ship, letting it take me wherever it was going. The ocean soon became my home."

"Years later, I found out my father was working in New York for an Underwood real estate company and that he was married and living in Bayport. So I paid him a visit one day in his office."

"Bet he was surprised to see you." Frank commented.

Oh he was," Douglas snorted. "He broke down like a blubbering idiot, asking me to forgive him, blah, blah, blah".

"He said he had had a onetime fling with my mother. He dumped us both as soon as I was born. He couldn't leave his wife because he loved her so much, blah, blah, blah made me sick".

"Then he told me the real reason he'd stayed with his wife".

"I played along, forcing myself to pretend I'd forgiven and cared about him. That's how I discovered that he was married to James Barmet's grand-daughter."

"He told me James Barmet's story; how he'd bought the island and buried valuable coins in a vault somewhere, leaving clues on how to get to it. The old man died before he could tell his family where he'd hidden them".

"My father tried to find the clues himself, with no luck. I told him I'd help him find the coins".

" He agreed. He said he'd split the millions with me to help make it up to me for abandoning me".

"When I took over my father's real estate company, it was in the process of going bankrupt", Underwood explained. "I needed money and I needed it fast. Albert came to me about four years ago with an offer to buy half of the company. He told me about Granger's wife and those coins".

"We partnered up and hatched up a plan to get rid of Hattie and find those coins." Underwood shook his head, "Granger overheard our plan."

Frank and Joe couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I took care of the matter myself." Douglas said venomously.

"You drove your father's car off the road that horrible rainy night." Frank said, thinking back to the conversation he and his father had had with Hattie while at the hospital. "Harold was on his way home from New York. He had some news to tell Hattie."

The thought disgusted him as he began to theorize. "Harold was probably on his way to warn Hattie or maybe get her out of town."

"Clever boy," Douglas replied heartlessly. "With my father out of the picture," He continued on. "We took a different approach to the plan. I came up with the Barmet _Island_ _Hotel Marina_ _ & Getaway Resort scam."_

"The plan was working quite well". Underwood said grinning proudly.

"It was easy conning that old woman into giving me the deed to the island. She's a very trusting person; she gave me the deed with no questions asked".

"The old woman told me she was dying and wanted to leave a legacy for her town. It was so heartbreaking." He pouted pretending to wipe away fake tears.

"You sound like a real gentleman; taking advantage of an old woman like that". Joe's voice dripped with sarcasm as he felt his temper begin to rise. He balled his hands into tight fists, trying to keep himself under control, hearing Underwood talk about Hattie like that.

"Don't really care." Underwood shrugged his shoulders. "All I wanted was the island. Like I said the plan was way too easy. "

He laughed. "Even your mayor was so gullible about the idea of a resort coming to Bayport. He especially loved the part about the benefits his town would receive from it."

"There was just one problem with our plan," Underwood frowned and looked at Frank and Joe.

"Our father," Frank concluded," You knew if he found out about your scam, it would be over for you."

"So why did you want to hire our father, or us for that matter?" Joe demanded trying to understand this, "To help you find the vault?"

"There was that and also to basically keep tabs on him". Underwood answered dryly "Actually, what we really wanted was the two of you. We thought you'd be more suitable for the job. We did our homework on the Great detective and his family. "

"With a little digging we found that while your father is an extraordinary man with an amazing talent for crime solving". Frowning his disappointment Underwood added, "You boys were fast following in his footsteps. We figured your father's protective instincts would be in high gear, regardless how good you boys were. After all", he added, his voice turning cold, "that's the mark of a good parent, no? Wanting to help and protect their children no matter how old they are?"

"We came up with the idea to have a formal gathering to celebrate the building of the Barmet Island resort; celebrated as you know at the Bayport Pier. We invited all the dignitaries in Bayport, like the mayor. We made sure to send an invitation to Fenton Hardy and family. "

"So you thought that by inviting our family to the party," Frank began putting the pieces together. "You would be all nice and friendly with our father, just so you'd get to me and my brother."

"Yes, but as luck would have it he was out of town on a case. In his place we got the two of you; however things spiraled towards disaster when your brother attacked Albert".

Joe laughed at the idea. "You're kidding, right? They don't call him the famous Fenton Hardy for nothing. He would've figured out your scam in no time".

"I know." Douglas growled. "We had to keep you away from the island."

"That's why you issued the restraining order against Joe." Frank thought out loud. "You tried to find the clues to the vault yourselves." He shook his head, "You didn't expect to see Joe at Hattie's house, when he caught you breaking in."

"It was like killing two birds with one stone." Douglas said coldly. "To find the map and get my revenge and kill your brother."

Before Frank could respond to that remark Jim came rushing back in to the room.

"Boss, we're here!" He pointed out the rain splattered window. They were approaching a wooden dock, just ten feet away from the beach. "Barmet Island!"

"That's enough chit-chat boys!" Douglas exclaimed.

"We're going on a treasure hunt!"

After leaving the yacht, Frank and Joe soon found themselves standing on a long wooden dock that led to the beach. Douglas and Underwood were standing on either side of them eager to get started.

Thunder continued to roll distantly as heavy rain poured down on them. "I can't believe we're doing this?" Frank thought shaking his head. "Now this has to be the craziest, most foolhardy thing we've ever done! We're on a treasure hunt, with murders and in a hurricane!"

He'd promised Chet that all three of them were getting out of this alive; he was going to make damn sure they would.

"You killed it!" Joe shouted, getting Frank's attention. "You killed Barmet Island!" He took off running towards the beach.

"Joe!" Frank took off after him. The rain was making the sand all muddy, making it difficult to run. But he didn't care; he just pushed through it determined to catch Joe. He ran breathlessly after his brother slipping and sliding all the way through the muddy beach.

Frank reached a wooded area where he skidded to a complete stop, almost losing his footing in the mud.

He stood still, stunned at the scene in front of him. A bulldozer and other large machines were scattered around. Numerous trees had been uprooted; leaves were strewn everywhere. Giant holes were dug all over the place, courtesy of all the machinery, Frank knew.

Meanwhile, Joe had dropped to his knees, sinking onto the muddy sand, clenching mud in his hands, slowly letting it trickle out between his fingers. Rain poured off his completely devastated face mixed with the tears from his blue eyes. It hurt Frank's heart to see his little brother like this.

"Joe," Frank said softly kneeling beside him."Are you okay?"

"They killed it, Frank." Joe said in a low voice. "They killed Barmet Island."

"Now, Iola's gone forever."


	25. Chapter 25

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my last chapter. This has to be my second favorite chapter of this story. I've also hidden an Easter egg in here. PM me or review. I hope you like it?**

Iola's Treasure Chapter 25

Frank took in the devastation in front of him as the rain continued to pour down. Barmet Island, a beautiful place with lots of trees, greenery and animals, was no more; Frank couldn't believe his eyes. Everything that God, or Mother Nature had created thousands of years ago had been completely ripped apart by a bunch of greedy, selfish people in a matter of weeks.

The devastated look on his brother's face was proof enough that these people didn't give a damn who got hurt as a result of their greed. And all for what? Those coins. Those damn coins!

Frank began to rub Joe's back saying, "I'm so sorry, little brother." It was all he could think of to say or do at the moment. He couldn't think of anything else to say. There had to be something, anything, that would give his brother some peace and comfort, but at the moment Frank's mind was completely blank.

What can I say to make Joe feel better?

How do I fix this? How were you supposed to put an island back together? I'm his big brother; I'm supposed to be able to do anything. God, what do I do?!

Suddenly Joe let out a gut-wrenching scream that scared the hell out of Frank.

"Iola… Iola… No!"

Joe grabbed a hold of his chest, gasping. "It hurts! Frank, make it stop!" Joe fell to his knees in pain, sinking into the muddy sand.

"Joe!"

"Make it stop Frank, it hurts!"

"Is it your heart?!" Frank asked anxiously.

"Yes!" Joe screamed. "Iola... No!"

Not caring about getting mud all over himself, Frank picked Joe up and held him tight to his chest without another word. He could feel Joe's whole body shaking uncontrollably.

Joe welcomed his brother's embrace and threw his arms around him. "She's gone Frank! She's really d... ead ...Iola...is dead. She's never coming back!"

"It hurts! Frank, my heart hurts! Make it stop!"

"Shh... It's okay," Frank whispered soothingly in Joe's ear. "I've got you." He quickly blinked away tears from his own eyes.

"He's falling apart on me! God, please not now, not now!" As if matters couldn't get any worse, he looked up to see Douglas and Underwood towering over them soaked from head to toe and they looked ready to kill.

Damn!

"What the hell's the matter with him?!" Douglas demanded. A clap of thunder rumbled above their heads.

Attempting to shield his eyes from the rain, Frank fired back. "He's in shock!" Deep down, he knew that had to be it, his brother was simply in shock by the destruction of the island.

"My brother's been dealing with the loss of his girlfriend for a while now. This island was very special to them". His voice grew angrier as he went on to explain. "His biggest fear was that if you destroyed the island his girlfriend would be gone forever! Thanks to you his fear just became reality!" Frank nodded towards the destruction of Barmet Island in front of them.

"Iola…Iola…no….no!" Joe proceeded to cry out Iola's name in his brother's arms.

"Well, this is just great!" Underwood threw his hands up in the air in exasperation at the situation.

He started ranting and pacing back and forward. "Your plan is turning out great, Albert! Let's get Fenton Hardy's brats to find that damn vault, you said! They'll be perfect for the task, you said! Now that we have them here," Underwood stopped abruptly, turning to face Douglas while stabbing a finger in Joe's direction. "This one decides to take a trip to la-la land!"

"Let's just leave blonde here so he can scream his little heart out over his dead girlfriend; he's no good to us now! We'll take his brother; he's the smart one anyway!"

"No!" Frank shook his head. "I won't leave Joe! We're a package deal. You can't have one brother without the other! That's the way it works! You want those coins so badly; take the map and go find them yourselves!"

"I WON'T LEAVE JOE!"

"Albert, do something!" Underwood shouted, as the sky rumbled with thunder. "We don't have time for this! There's a hurricane coming towards the island! We have to find that vault now!"

"Richard, shut up!" Douglas thundered.

The big man wiped the rainwater off of his angry face. He bent down to the muddy ground meeting Frank at eye level.

"You listen to me. I don't give a damn about you, or your brother and his dead lady friend! Nothing is going to stand in my way of getting what I want. I want those coins! I want them now!"

"I killed my father without a second thought. I will not hesitate to do the same to you." The big man's eyes trailed down to the distraught younger Hardy crying in his brother's arms. He looked back up at Frank, grabbing his chin, giving him an icy stare that nearly stopped the boy's heart. "Get your brother to snap out of it or I will."

"Do I need to remind you I still have your friend on my yacht? His life is also in your hands!"

Frank's eyes locked onto Douglas' with an intensity that some might have found intimidating, but not Douglas. Showing Douglas that he himself, refused to be intimidated, Frank jerked his chin out of his grip and promised, "You touch either one of them and I'll kill you".

Thinking of Chet and Joe, Frank took a deep, calming breath and then said. "Just back away and let me handle Joe."

"Get to it." Douglas said in a no nonsense tone as he rose to his feet. Frank watched the two crooks back away, refusing to move more than a few feet as yet another clap of thunder sounded above them.

Blocking everything else from his mind, Frank put all his focus on Joe.

"Joe" He pulled him back a bit to get a good look at him. "I know Iola is gone. I'm so sorry."

"It's time to let her go."

"I can't, Frank..." Tears mingled with rain began to trickle down Joe's cheeks as his voice trailed off as he thought of Iola. "I don't know how. I'll never love anyone like I loved her."

"You're right. You'll never love anyone like you did Iola, because she was your first love. That's special". Frank wiped the rainwater off his face as he looked at the destroyed island in front of them. "Like this island, it's just a piece of land with dirt and trees; there's nothing special about it now. But, what is special, are all the memories that you have of her on this island."

"Little brother, I know this is painful for you, but you need to let Iola go. Let her rest in peace." Frank paused for a moment then added, "I promise you the pain in your heart will go away."

"Someday when you least expect it and the timing is right, you will find love again. That love will be fresh, new and exciting. She will be someone you'll want to spend the rest of your life with. Leave some room in your heart for her."

"Can you do that?"

"I'll try." Joe just nodded as he began processing his brother's words.

"I hate to interrupt this little heart warming moment," Douglas interrupted sarcastically. Another clap of thunder boomed over their heads. "Can we get on with the treasure hunt!?"

"Yes, before the hurricane hits!" Underwood commented impatiently in between breaths. Now the rain had everyone soaked from head to toe.

The sudden outburst brought Frank's attention back to his surroundings. Douglas and Underwood were once again standing right behind them. Clearly patience wasn't in their vocabulary.

Frank saw a flash of anger ignite in Joe's blue eyes. It was as if someone had flipped a switch inside of him; all at once Joe jumped to his feet, whirling around to face the two smirking men. Releasing his anger, he began puffing up his chest as his breathing got heavy and ragged.

"You did this! Look at this place!" He pointed a muddy finger at the destruction behind him.

"You murdered your own father!"

"You almost killed me!"

"You hurt Hattie! And you've destroyed an island that has been here for years! All for those damn coins!"

"Yes, we did." Douglas pulled a handgun out of his back pocket without a second thought, aiming the gun right at Joe's head. "I could kill you right now!"

"No!" Frank jumped to his feet, stepping between Joe and the gun as he shielded his brother. As quickly as possible Frank got their attention off his brother and pulled it onto himself. "Let's go find your treasure!"

"That's more like it!" Douglas replied, shoving his gun into his back pocket. Taking the map out of the black bag, he gave it to Frank. "Get going."

"Treasure" The word flashed in Joe's head. He started scanning the island. He glanced from the bulldozer to the uprooted trees, scanning until his eyes fell on a wooded area that hadn't been touched by the machines.

Suddenly he felt a strange feeling in his heart. He couldn't explain it but it felt good. It was like something, or maybe someone was telling him to go check it out. His blue eyes grew huge as he thought, "Iola" He took off running towards to the wooded area.

Joe!" Frank called out.

He took of running once again slipping and sliding all the way through the muddy beach heading in the direction in which Joe had gone. "If we ever get off this damn island I may end up killing him myself."

"Not this again." Underwood growled.

"Shut up!" Douglas bellowed as they took off after the boys. "I am going to kill those kids!"

Frank reached the wooded area where he found Joe kneeling in the mud, scanning the area around a tree. He ran over to him, shouting so he could be heard above the storm.

"Joe, will you quit running off like that!?"

Oblivious to his brother, Joe continued scanning the tree.

"Joe, are you listening to me! What are you doing?!" Frank grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing Joe to look at him. Joe looked up as the rain continued to run off of him.

"I found it Frank!"

"You found what?"

Joe pointed at the tree trunk. "Do you see it?"

Frank looked in the direction Joe was pointing. It was difficult to read but there on the trunk was a rough carving of what looked like two sets of initials: J.H. LOVES I.M. with a jagged heart framing it.

"This was our camp site." Joe said excitedly. "I remember Frank. I remember everything about that camping trip. After you and Chet went on that hike with Mr. Morton…

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Joe?"_

 _Said the voice of ten year old Iola Morton. Her long raven hair was pulled back in a ponytail; her outfit of the day consisted of a flannel blue shirt paired with jeans and hiking boots_ _._

 _"I'm sorry you're missing the hike."_

 _She sat down next to a ten year old Joe Hardy. He was sitting with his back against a tree trunk; his right foot bandaged and propped up on a backpack._

 _Iola thought he looked cute with his tousled blonde hair and wearing a blue sweatshirt the same shade as his eyes._ _She couldn't help but notice they were red and puffy. She knew he had been crying and felt bad that he was missing the hike._

 _"What are you doing here?" Joe grumbled. "How come you didn't go hiking with your Dad?"_

 _"I'm tired." Iola answered, brushing some dirt off the front of her shirt_ _. "I can go hiking anytime." She shrugged it off as if it was no big deal._

 _"I'm here to cheer you up." She started twisting her ponytail with her finger._

 _Joe wasn't so sure he liked that idea. "Iola just go away!"_

 _"No." Iola firmly stated. "You're hurt."_

 _"Please leave me alone."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Cause you're a girl."_

 _"So, you're a boy."_ _Iola planted her hands on her hips_ _. "I can do anything boys can do. I can fish, climb trees, play baseball and go hiking!"_

 _"But that's boys stuff." Joe argued. "Girls are supposed to play with dolls and have tea parties."_

 _"Well I don't"._ _Iola argued back. "Besides, dolls and tea parties are for six year olds!"_

 _"If you haven't noticed, I'm practically a woman."_

 _"No you're not."_

 _"Joe Hardy, you be nice to me!"_

 _"Okay, sorry." Joe fought the urge to roll his eyes. What was her problem anyway?_

 _He asked curiously, "Why do you like fishing, climb trees, baseball and stuff?"_

 _"Cause it's fun!"_

 _"But that's stuff I like."_

 _Iola moved closer to Joe batting her eyes at him. "I know."_

 _Joe just pulled back giving her a strange look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 _"I like you." She commented sweetly. "I think you're a nice boy, Joe Hardy." With that she gave him a peck on the cheek._

 _"Why'd...you do that?" Joe's eyes widened as he could feel himself blushing, he slowly touched his cheek where she'd kissed it. He looked over at his father to see if he'd been watching, but no he hadn't been; he was too busy grilling hot dogs._ _Some detective you are? Dad help!_

 _"I told you, silly." Iola giggled. "I like you. That's what you do when you like someone."_

 _"Don't you like me Joe?"_

 _"W- What?" The boy stuttered. "I don't know." He looked down at his sweatshirt and began to fidget with the hem as he his face went beet red._

 _"Maybe" He finally admitted. "I think you're a nice girl."_

 _Then he said all seriousness. "But if you tell Frank or Chet, I'll deny everything."_

 _"This will be our secret." Iola ran her finger along her mouth, zipping her lips. Then she changed the subject._

 _"Do you like movies Joe?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"That new Treasure Island movie will be playing at the theater next weekend." Iola began, "Dad's going to take me and Chet."_

 _"Yeah I know. Frank and I were planning on seeing it."_

 _"You could come with us...if you want to._ _" Iola shook her head. "It won't be like a date or anything."_

 _Joe thought about it. "Um… Okay I guess."_

 _"Good." Iola smiled. It's a date!_

 _"Speaking of Treasure Island," Joe said, pulling a book from his back pocket._ _"This is my favorite book. My mom reads it to me and Frank. Sometimes Frank will read it to me. And sometimes I'll go find a quiet place to sit and read it myself_ _."_

 _"It looks worn out." Iola commented._

 _"I know. I read it a lot."_

 _"Why did you bring it with you?"_

 _"Before we left for the camping trip I overheard my mom telling Frank that she was going to throw the book away, because the pages were falling out. So I brought it with me just in case she goes looking for it"._

 _"Now I have to hide it some place where she can't find it." Joe said._

 _Iola thought about this little dilemma. "I have an idea!" Joe watched as she jumped to her feet and ran to her tent._

 _A few minutes later she came back with a brown tin lunch box with the characters from the movie The Goonies on the front._

 _She opened it up_ _. "Put your book in here."_

 _"Is that Chet's lunch box?"_

 _Yes." Iola said with a sly grin. "He won't miss it."_

 _Joe placed his book inside it. Then Iola took a heart shaped locket from around her neck, adding it to the box before closing it._

 _"This island will be like our own Treasure Island. We'll bury our treasures in this lunch box here and someday we'll come back and find them."_

 _"This will be our secret." Iola zipped her lips_ _. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."_

 _"Not even Frank?" Joe didn't like that idea. The two brothers had made a vow to never keep secrets between them; what Iola was asking him to do was wrong in Joe's book._

 _"Yes, even Frank." Iola simply replied. "Please Joe." She pouted, batting her eyes at him_ _._

 _Joe didn't understand what was happening. Maybe at ten years old you weren't supposed to understand these things,_ _but something about the way she was looking at him made his heart feel funny. And he liked it._

 _He thought about this for a moment, I hope Frank will understand. "Okay."_ Then a smile slid across his face; he zipped his lips. _"This will be our secret…"_

A clap of thunder boomed over head as Frank began processing all Joe had said about the camping trip. It was an incredible story of how his and Iola's love began.

Frank shook his head giving his brother his full attention. "We carved our initials into this tree." Joe explained pointing to the two initials J.H. LOVES I.M. with a jagged heart inside it.

He then placed his hands on the ground beneath the tree and began digging into the muddy sand. He kept digging through the sand until he hit resistance.

"Frank! I found it!" Joe exclaimed, as he pulled out a brown tin lunch box, quickly wiping the mud off of it.

Opening it and peering inside he saw a worn out paperback copy of Joe's favorite book, Treasure Island.

Taking the old book out of the box, Joe opened the front cover. Inside it he found Iola's heart shaped locket. Gently opening the locket Joe found a picture of two ten year old kids; Joe Hardy and Iola Morton.

Iola's Treasure!


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay I've had a lot going on. Thank you to everyone for your reviews and reading my story. Here's my new chapter. Hope you like it.

Iola's Treasure Chapter 26

Joe clutched the locket in the palm of his hand and held it securely to his chest. "Frank, it's a sign from Iola!" He wiped the rain water off of his face as his blue eyes lit up.

"I'm sure of it!"

Frank sighed wearily. Oh boy. Here we go.

"I told you a part of Iola was still on the island!" Joe started getting himself wound up; he was so excited he thought his heart would beat out of his chest.

"I was right!"

"Joe…" Frank started to say but Joe cut him off with his continuous rambling. So he just sat there in the pouring rain, listening to his rambling brother as he waited for his moment to jump in.

Thunder boomed over their heads.

"Don't you see, Frank?! Finding Iola's gift and letter in my closet was no coincidence! She was sending me a message! Because she knew what those creeps were going to do to the island!"

"She wanted me to come back to find our treasures and save Barmet Island!"

"Oh no, no." Frank's eyes widened as he shook his head.

Joe had almost had him convinced until he got to the last thing he said. Wiping the water off his, Frank firmly grabbed his brother in order to get his attention.

"Joe stop, stop! Take a breather and listen to me!"

"What?!" Joe drew back, catching his breath. He looked at Frank as though he'd only just appeared in front of him.

"I am happy you found your treasures! I really am!" Frank paused as he thought about the statement he was about to make, and hated it. "And maybe you're right; maybe Iola did send you a message! I don't know!"

He didn't want to hurt Joe. But right now Frank had a lot on his shoulders on top of dealing with his brother's drama.

Douglas and Underwood would be on them any second now, demanding to know the location of James Barmet's vault not to mention wanting to kill them.

Then there was Chet who was hurt and in need of medical attention as well as being held hostage on Douglas' yacht. God only knew what was happening to their friend right now. Frank prayed that his friend was alright and most importantly, alive.

All Frank wanted to do was get Joe and Chet and get the hell off the island, before the hurricane hit, preferably in one piece. He hadn't forgotten his promise to Chet that all three of them were getting out of this alive; he was going to make damn sure they would.

But he couldn't do it alone. He needed help. He needed Joe.

If he had to knock some sense into his little brother, "by God, I'm going to do it. Joe needs to hear the truth, it's as simple as that".

"Little brother," Frank calmly took a deep breath and looking Joe straight in the eye, stated, "I'm sorry but there's no way we can save Barmet Island!"

"It's much too big for us to handle by ourselves. We have to save ourselves. Maybe the hurricane is nature's way of taking care of it!"

"Frank we have…" Joe began to protest.

"No Joe!" Frank called out before once again wiping the rain off his face and allowing his breath to rush out.

"You're not okay; I can see that. When we get home and this case is over, I'm speaking to Mom and Dad...about getting you some professional help... because I can't bear to see you like this!"

"I'm not crazy!" Joe shouted, turning away from Frank. Then another blast of thunder boomed above them.

"I never said you were crazy!" Frank yelled out in frustration.

"Do you even know what's going on here?! Look at where we are, Joe! We're on this island on a treasure hunt to find some old coins, with a couple of madmen in the center of a hurricane!"

Joe remained silent.

"Remember Chet! We made a promise to him that we'd all get off this island! He's really hurt Joe! He needs medical attention. I don't know if he's even still alive. Douglas is holding him hostage on his yacht, we have to help him!"

"But in order to do that we have to find James Barmet's vault!"

Frank was on the verge of tears, trying his hardest to get through his brother's thick skull. "I need you! I can't do this without my partner; we're supposed to be a team or have you forgotten that too?!"

"Joe, help me!"

As those words left Frank's mouth, Joe turned to face his brother. For the first time he saw pure desperation in his big brother's eyes.

Frank was never one to ask for help; he was the one who usually came to Joe's rescue; he'd bailed Joe out of trouble more times than Joe could count.

Frank had always had Joe's back; he'd stuck with him through the whole mess their lives had recently become. Hell, he was determined not to let Joe go to jail alone when he'd broke the restraining order.

Frank had almost quit investigating because Joe hadn't been allowed to participate in the case.

Frank had always had Joe's best interests in mind and was willing to watch Joe's back. Now here Frank was the one asking for help!

All this ran through Joe's mind and made him feel guilty. He'd been the one who talked Frank into going to the island after their father had explicitly told them not to.

Frank had defied their father's orders; something he'd never ordinarily do, all for Joe. Joe's selfishness might've caused a rift between his brother and father.

"I… I'm sorry Frank!" Joe exclaimed as the realization hit him. "I never realized how much my stupidity has put you through!"

"Of course I'll help you! I'm your partner!" He placed Iola's locket as well as the book back into the old lunch box before closing it.

There was a smothering silence between the brothers. Frank narrowed his eyes, wondering if his brother was being serious.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of getting wet!" Going into detective-mode, Joe wiped the rain off his face exposing a smile. "Let's find the damn coins and save Chet and get the hell off this island!"

Relief washed over Frank when he saw the smile. It wasn't a fake smile, either. It was a real Joe Hardy smile. He recognized right away that something had changed in Joe. He wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't matter; it was a glimmer of hope that his brother was back.

"Little brother, that's the smartest thing I've heard you say today!"

Getting back to the matter at hand, Frank pulled James Barmet's map out of the bag he had around his shoulders. He did his best to shield it from the rain as he spread it over the lunch box. "Let's get this done!"

"Okay, according to this map," Frank pointed to the little house surrounded by trees. "I'm thinking this is Barmet's cabin!" He said, recalling the photograph of James Barmet standing outside a rickety old cabin that they'd found in Hattie's photo album.

"And here," He began to trace the sketch of the trail with his finger, stopping at the initials "JB". "The trail ends here by this large rock formation."

"The vault has to be here!"

"Wouldn't Douglas and his goons have come across it with their machines when they were ripping up the island?!" Joe moved closer to Frank to help block the map from the rain as much as possible.

"They probably hadn't gotten to this part of the island!" Frank shouted to be heard over the thunder. "This makes me believe we're in the right area!"

"What do you think about this?" Joe pointed to the drawing of the three boats. "Maybe the cabin is near the beach?!"

"I'm not sure!"

Suddenly another clap of thunder exploded above them, startling the boys out of their thoughts. The wind also began to pick up; blowing branches and debris all over the island.

"Hurricane Barmet is here!" Joe shouted giving the storm a name before dodging a tree branch that flew over his head. "We have to hurry and find the trail!"

"I know!" Frank said dodging another branch and began looking around the area.

"Wait! I do remember a trail that Chet's dad told us about! We couldn't hike it because he said it was too dangerous! I think it started as a steep footpath that had a lot of loose rocks!"

"That must be where the vault is!" Joe exclaimed. "Do you remember where it is?!"

"Yeah, I think so!" Attempting to shield his eyes from the rain, Frank glanced up and caught a glimpse of a large boulder peeking over the tree tops. "I think I found it!"

"I strongly suggest you find it soon!" Douglas' voice boomed out. "Before we put a bullet in your brain!"

The boys were on their feet in an instant. They whirled around to find Douglas and Underwood, both soaking wet, both had their guns out pointing at the boys' heads. Their faces were covered with pure hatred as their directed their murderous gazes at the brothers.

"What took you guys so long?!" Joe coolly replied. "You gotta learn to keep up if you're gonna hang with us".

Clearly not amused by Joe's witty remark, Underwood growled. "Albert, let me kill this kid!" The gun never wavered from Joe's head.

Frank swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes locked onto Underwood's gun. Douglas had his gun aimed at him. There was no way he would get to Joe in time without getting shot himself.

"Not until we get the coins!" Douglas just glared at the brothers. "But I assure you, they won't make it off this island alive!" With that he took his gun off of Frank.

"Fine!" Underwood roared as he lowered his gun, ""But I get to kill blondie!"

"Let's go!" Douglas thundered. More thunder exploded above them, as the wind began to increase blowing more branches and debris all over the place.

Frank pulled Joe to him and whispered in his ear. "Stick close to me, no matter what. You hear me?"

Joe nodded. He began to follow his brother but not before stuffing the map and Iola's treasures inside the black bag. No way was he going to leave it behind.

He raked his fingers through his wet hair to get it out of his eyes. He couldn't resist grinning at the two crooks, "Well if you want your coins, let's go!" He quickened his steps to catch up to Frank.

"Let me shoot him, please!" Underwood shouted hastily aiming his gun at the back of the younger Hardy's head.

"First we get the coins!" Douglas bellowed as they took off after the boys. "Then we kill them!"

More thunder exploded above them.

Frank led the group about twenty feet past the tree where Joe and Iola had buried their treasures. He had the map and photograph memorized. Though the rain was making it difficult to see, he kept glancing up to the tops of the trees, hoping to find the boulder on the map.

He could see the ocean waves crashing against the rocks. In the photograph James Barmet was standing in front of his cabin on the beach. So he knew to stay close to the beach.

"It has to be here."

Just a few yards away, Frank saw a weather beaten cabin surrounded by trees.

"Yes the cabin!"

They all ran towards the cabin. As he ran Frank noticed a dank, rotting piece of wood nailed to tree. Barely legible, the sign read, "No Trespassing".

"This is it!" Frank shouted. He turned to make sure Joe was beside him. And of course Douglas and Underwood were on their heels the whole time.

As they stopped in front of the cabin, they saw the trail Frank had spotted. The trail went around the boulder and led upwards; the ocean lay in the opposite direction.

"Dangerous was definitely the right word". Joe gulped nervously. "This'll be a fun hike with all the wind and stuff".

More thunder exploded above them, as the fierce wind began to blow more branches and debris all over the trail.

"Get going!" Douglas roared, shoved Joe towards the trail. Before Joe could react he felt the point of a revolver pressed against his back.

He looked to his brother.

Frank gave him a slight nod and mouthed the words "keep your cool" and, "Stick close to me, no matter what." Joe nodded back and took a deep breath and then followed his brother up the trail.

Joe found the trail difficult to climb; it rose so steeply. He feel pebbles shifting under his feet with every step he took; the rain and wind weren't helping matters at all as he had to fight to keep his balance. He forced himself to block out the storm and kept up a pretty good pace beside his brother the whole time.

Then suddenly Joe felt the beginnings of a panic attack come over him.

Joe's breathing started to get faster. He thought back to what Frank had said earlier, about them being on a deserted island with madmen while on a wild goose chase, looking for gold coins.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" His heart continued to beat furiously in his chest.

"Someone's going to die here!" The thought of "Frank" flashed in his head. "I almost lost him after that big wave knocked us out of the boat!"

"No! Not Frank...I can't lose him!" At that same moment, Joe tripped over a branch that had fallen into his path and, losing his footing, fell over the edge of the cliff to the ocean below.

"Joe!" Frank caught him, keeping an iron grip on his arm. The incident caused a chaotic train-reaction as Douglas and Underwood almost lost their footing.

"Watch it, you stupid kid!" Underwood spat just as another blast of thunder exploded above them.

"Do that again, I will KILL you!" Douglas roared, wiping rain off his angry face.

"Joe, are you okay?" Frank asked, catching his breath.

"Yeah, yeah I'm..." Joe replied breathlessly.

"Let's go!" Douglas bellowed.

Frank just threw Joe a questioning look.

"I'm fine!" Joe assured him. He finally got his breathing under control. "Really Frank, let's keep going".

Frank knew he was lying, but said nothing and continued on.

Joe exclaimed when they were halfway up the trail. "Frank, look over there in the water!"

Frank's mouth dropped when he saw what Joe was talking about. There in the water, moored against some rocks were three wrecked boats. "Just like the map showed!"

He knew they were close to finding the vault. He also knew the further they went, the more the danger would escalate.

When they finally reached the top of the hill, Frank saw something else that made his heart drop to his stomach. Sitting there was a large tombstone with a crudely engraved inscription.

 _James Joseph Barmet: died November 19 1933_

"This has to be it!" He heard Joe say.

Frank's gut feeling agreed with his brother; they'd found it. James Barmet's vault!


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and to those who are reading my story. Here is my new chapter. And don't worry there will be some Hardy Boy kicking butt action coming, and yes I'm working on the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Once again here is my new chapter. Hope you like it. Love to hear you thoughts.

Iola's Treasure 27

Back at Douglas' yacht:

A very disgruntled Jim sat at the bar with a glass of scotch in his hand and his gun lying on the counter. He was still fuming over Douglas and Underwood's orders. "They ain't cheating me out of my millions!"

He heard the sound of heavy footsteps charging along behind him. "Jim, what the hell are you doing?!" Marty demanded. "You're supposed to be watching the fat kid!"

Jim grumbled back. "Jennifer is watching him!"

"Are you stupid or something?!" Marty retorted. "Boss ordered us to watch him!"

Jim slammed his glass down on the counter. "I don't care!" He whirled around to face Marty. "We have bigger things to deal with!"

"Like what?"

"Boss and that idiot Underwood ain't planning on giving us our share of the money!"

"They can't do that! We did all the work!"

"I know!"

"What are we going to do?"

"You stay here. Keep an eye on the fat kid." Jim stood up, picking his gun up off the counter. "I'm going to the island to get our money".

"What about the storm?"

"I don't care! Ain't nothing going to stand in the way of me getting my millions!"

* * *

"All covered with cheese..," Chet continued to sing until a boom of thunder startled him upright from the bed he'd been lying on. Taking a quick look around the room, Chet realized he was in the cabin of a yacht.

"Frank! Joe!" He called out. He reached up to feel the side of his head, feeling a bump there. Wincing in pain at the contact he quickly drew his hand away.

"Frank! Joe!"

"They're not here."

Chet looked up to see a young woman with blonde hair enter the room, carrying a silver tray on which sat a bowl of soup.

"Who are you?"

"Jennifer." The girl answered as she set the tray on the night stand. "I brought you some soup."

Chet noticed she had a gun in the back pocket of her jeans. "Where are my friends?"

"Barmet Island," Jennifer said, "looking for those coins."

"What?" Chet gasped, glancing out the window again, realizing for the first time that they were at a wooden dock, not ten feet away from the beach. "The guys are out there."

He watched as the fierce wind blew branches and debris all over the island. The wind was so strong Chet could see the trees almost bending to the ground. Streaks of lightning pierced the dark clouds of the midmorning sky as raindrops began pelting the windows. The ever increasing efforts of the wind caused the ocean's waves to slap against the side of the yacht. The hurricane had most definitely arrived!

"Are Mr. Douglas and Mr. Underwood out there too?"

All color quickly left Chet's face leaving it chalk white when he heard Jennifer's reply. "Yes, and once your friends find the coins; Albert and Richard are going to kill them."

Chet's thoughts raced, I can't just lie here while my brothers are in trouble. I have to do something! But what? The control room! If I can get to the control room I might be able to get the radio and call for help. Chet's resolve was firm. He had a plan. He could do this.

Chet quickly devised himself a plan. His head hurt like hell, but he forced himself to push it aside and focus on helping Frank and Joe. They saved my life and now I need to save theirs.

"Oooh my head!" He threw his hands up to his head and began moaning. "I have such a headache."

"There is some aspirin in the bathroom." Jennifer said dryly, pointing to the door across the room.

"Could you get it for me?" Chet asked holding his head and wincing in pain. "I'm too dizzy."

Jennifer just rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine." Then she headed into the bathroom.

Chet took that as his cue; he swung his legs over the bed and held on to the edge of the mattress for support. He wasn't kidding about feeling dizzy. His vision was clear enough; he took advantage of the situation as he stumbled to his feet and locked the bathroom door, trapping Jennifer inside.

"Hey!" Jennifer shouted as she began banging on the door. "Let me out of here!"

"Jim! Marty!" she screamed.

Chet noticed that Jennifer had left the other door wide open. He was just about to make his exit, when he heard a man's voice yell, "Jennifer!" followed by heavy footsteps coming quickly down the hallway to the room.

He immediately looked around for something to use as a weapon. Spotting the silver tray, he transferred the soup to the table and picking up the tray, weighed it in his hand. It was heavy; it would work. What could he say? After growing up with the Hardy boys, he'd definitely learnt a thing or two.

Chet hid behind the door holding the tray up high above his head ready to strike.

In another second Marty entered the room. "Jennifer, what…" Chet clobbered him hard on the back of the head with the tray. Marty fell to the floor, unconscious.

Chet didn't waste a single second, he couldn't afford to; Frank and Joe were in trouble and needed help. His lethal weapon in hand, Chet cautiously headed out the door, remembering to lock it before making his way down the narrow hallway to find the control room.

He would get help to his friends as quickly as he could. Hang on guys!

* * *

Frank and Joe looked at each other then back at the large tombstone. "A grave vault!" Frank exclaimed, trying to wrap his mind around this latest discovery.

Joe shouted to be heard above the thunder. "Well, remember Hattie's story! She told us that her grandfather had buried the rest of the coins in a vault!"

"I didn't think she meant a grave vault!"

"Do you think the coins are here?!"

"I don't know!" Frank knelt down to examine the tombstone. "On the map, the trail ended at the initials JB". He began sweeping the dirt and grime off Barmet's name. His gut feeling was telling him that they were in the right place. "This is JB."

But something about this was bothering him; he couldn't figure out what it was. It was as if he'd missed something. "Guess there's only one way to find out!"

"Frank, you're not suggesting we dig up this grave?!" Joe objected. It was morally wrong to even suggest the idea.

Thunder continued to boom over their heads.

"I'm in charge now!" Douglas brought himself into the discussion. "And, you're going to do exactly that!"

"This is a man's final resting place!" Joe felt the heat of his anger coursing through his body and begin melting away his fears, just like it'd done earlier. He stared right into the big man's eyes. "We're not digging up a grave!"

"I have had enough of your crap!" Douglas grabbed Joe by the front of his shirt, pulling him to his face. "My plan was working perfectly until you entered the picture! I should've killed you at the old woman's house when I had the chance!"

He continued to glare at the boy. "I want my coins, NOW!"

"What do you suggest we dig with, sticks?!" Joe argued sarcastically. "In case you haven't noticed we didn't bring any tools!"

"I'll bet old man Barmet does!" Douglas fired back immediately. "Richard, take smart-ass here and check out the cabin!" He shoved at Joe, sending him into Underwood.

Quickly, before Joe could move, Underwood's left arm was wrapped around the boy's neck in a choke hold. He smiled smugly at Frank. "It will be my pleasure." There was nothing but malice in the man's eyes.

"No wait!" Frank exclaimed, jumping to his feet, wanting to help his brother. He knew Underwood had been itching to get his hands on Joe. He had to think fast to find a way to stop this. So he just blurted out, "We may not have to dig up the grave!"

Without hesitation, Douglas whipped out his gun and cocked the handle, aiming right between Frank's eyes. "I have no more patience for you as well! Explain now or I will kill you!"

"No! Don't kill him!" Joe managed to scream, struggling to break free.

"SHUT UP!" Underwood spat. Instantly Joe stopped struggling when he felt the point of a gun against the small of his back. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Let Joe go and I will explain!" Frank demanded, clenching his fists.

Seeing that Underwood wasn't going to comply, Frank had no choice but to offer his explanation. "Joe's just reminded me of a part in a story that Hattie had told us about her grandfather. She told us he'd buried the rest of the coins in a vault!"

Where was he going with this? Confused, Joe knit his eyebrows together, trying to figure out what his brother was doing.

A thunder boomed over their heads.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Underwood shouted, tightening his grip around Joe's neck and then cocked back the handle of his gun ready to fire a bullet in his back.

Frank wasn't so sure he knew what he was talking about either. He kept going anyway.

"I think Hattie may have gotten part of her story wrong! You see, besides being a traveling appraiser and collecting treasures, James Barmet was also a great storyteller. Hattie is as well; sometimes people like to embellish them and exaggerate to make their stories even better. As a result, sometimes stories aren't always accurate!"

"Get to the point!"

"I think the coins are somewhere near the vault, not actually in the vault!" Frank kept going, praying he was right. "She also said that Barmet acted very mysterious at times; he was a secretive man!"

"You mean like concealing a coin in an old clock!" It suddenly dawned on Joe as to what his brother was talking about.

"Right," Frank acknowledged. Everything was starting to make sense to him as he felt his theory was on the right track. "So why wouldn't Barmet do the same thing with the coins!? What if he buried them here somewhere where we wouldn't think to look?!"

"You're saying the coins are here!" Douglas repeated while keeping his gun trained on Frank.

"Yes!"

"And not in the vault itself!"

"Yes, somewhere near it!"

The silence that followed was deafening as everyone waited for Douglas to speak. He appeared to be mulling over Frank's theory.

The thunder was the only one that gave its response. Suddenly however an evil grin spread across the crook's face, his chuckling breaking the silence. "You had better be right!" He paused, his voice growing cold, "Let's get started!" Frank could see that something sinister was brewing in the big man's mind.

"Richard, do as I ordered before, take the younger Hardy to the cabin! _If_ you should come across a shovel bring it back with you!" Douglas said venomously never taking his gun off of Frank. "Meanwhile, his brother is going to start looking for those coins!"

Frank's heart quickened as he picked up on the meaning of Douglas' words. Underwood was going to kill Joe!

The brothers glanced at each other, wracking their brains; trying to think of what to do while trying to stay calm was not easy. With guns pointing at them, they couldn't take the risk of getting the other one killed.

"Let's go!" Underwood kept a tight grip on Joe as they started backing away, slowly down the hill.

Joe started to struggle again within his grip until he heard Underwood whisper in his ear, voice soft as a snake's hiss, "Come with me now, blondie, don't fight me or you're going to watch your brother die right before your eyes!"

Joe felt his heart still at the thought. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was going to die on the island. The thought of his brother dying flashed through his mind again as his eyes remained fixed on Douglas' gun which was trained on his brother's head.

Every fiber of Joe's being was telling him to fight back; he resisted the urge as he feared for his big brother's life. He had already lost Iola, the love of his life. And he was about to lose his dear friend Hattie.

But losing his big brother, his best friend, partner and soul mate; that was not going to happen. Joe would rather die than let anything happen to Frank. If he needed to take a bullet for him, to keep Frank safe then...there was no other choice, he would do it.

So Joe did as Underwood instructed and started to leave with him. "Okay I'll go."

Frank didn't understand why Joe wasn't fighting back. He was never so submissive. _Come on, Joe,_ he thought, _what's wrong with you? I thought you were coming back to me. Fight little brother, fight back._ But to his dismay, he watched Joe leave with Underwood, not even putting up a hint of a fight.

He stood there feeling helpless watching in the heavy wind and rain as Joe and Underwood headed back down the trail until they were out of sight.

"Joe!" Frank screamed out. He couldn't move an inch with Douglas' gun in his face.

Frank glared at the big man. "I'll kill you if anything happens to my brother!"

"Find my coins now!" Douglas spat ignoring the threat.

"Damn you!" Frank slowly backed away from the gun, beginning to look for the coins while trying to think of some way to save Joe.

Only a few feet from where the grave sat he came across a small pile of rocks. Staring at the rock configuration for a few moments, Frank suddenly realized that the rocks were in the form of an arrow.

The arrow was pointing to a hollowed out tree stump. He headed towards it, pushing aside the densely overgrown grass. "There it is!" He pointed.

Douglas was there in seconds. Together, they pulled a metal treasure chest out of the hollowed stump.

In the center of the chest was a keyhole in the shape and size of a silver dollar with two swords crossing each in the grove. The chest was locked!

"Where's the key?!" Douglas bellowed.

Joe's gold coin! Frank thought. He'd known the coin was important somehow. The coin must be the key! Joe has the key…

Suddenly he thought he heard a loud _Bang!,_ through the heavy wind and rain. _Was_ _that a gun going off or thunder? Bang! There! He'd definitely heard it that time_ _!_

God, please let that be thunder! Frank leapt to his feet and started to run towards the trail that led down to the cabin.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry, You were probably expecting Frank and Joe to be in this one, but I had to get Fenton back into the story. so basically everyone's coming together. I'm going to start wrapping things up. I promise the Hardy Boys will be in next chapter which I'm be working on with the conclusion of what happened to Joe.

Here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Iola's Treasure Chapter 28

Back in Bayport:

The rain was literally coming in sheets, as thunder echoed through the sky. Fenton could feel the heavy wind blowing against the car as he pulled up to the front office of the Bayport Pier. Through the rain covered windshield he could see the raging ocean, the waves hitting the shoreline; it was clear to see that the wild winds were rocking the boats that were moored there back and forth.

Instead of driving out to Hattie's place to look for the boys, Fenton had decided to come to the pier where Frank and Joe kept their boat. He had no doubt that they had gone to Barmet Island to search for Douglas and Underwood.

As a detective, he understood the reasons for what they were doing. Douglas and Underwood had embezzled thousands of dollars from the residents of Bayport. They'd also been involved in the murder of Harold Granger as well as guilty of trying to murder Joe.

The turning point for the boys was when the two crooks hurt their sweet friend, Hattie by stealing her family's property. Fenton knew his boys well enough to know that they would fight for what was right and find the men responsible for the crime.

As their father, Fenton was furious with his sons for defying him as well as getting Chet Morton involved in the whole mess. But, he would deal with all that later.

Right now, finding the boys was his top priority. As furious as he was with them, he was sick with worry and concern at the thought of them on Barmet Island, with only murders for company, not to mention the weather. He'd give anything right now, to wrap his arms around his sons and reassure himself that they were okay.

God, he hoped they weren't too late.

Sam looked over at his friend and fellow detective, Fenton Hardy, as he sat beside him. He could tell his friend was doing his best to stay professional and in control of this dire situation regarding the boys. Nonetheless, there was no hiding the stress and worry in his eyes. Fenton was carrying so much on his shoulders right now, between Hattie Granger dying in his home and worrying about how Joe would handle it.

Power lines were down all over the city, making communication difficult as a result of the storm. And, of course, their primary concern was finding the boys alive. Trying to impart some measure of comfort and reassurance, Sam rested his hand, lightly, on Fenton's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, "We'll find them, Fenton."

"Damn, right we will." Fenton Hardy simply replied.

Con Riley pulled up beside them in his patrol car as yet another burst of thunder exploded. Sam and Fenton had stopped by the police station to see if they had any news on Douglas and Underwood before leaving for the Bayport Pier. They knew that Chief Collig and his officers would be kept busy dealing with the storm and the lack of communication while maintaining order.

Officer Riley saw the disappointment on Sam and Fenton's faces when they were told the whereabouts of the two crooks were still unknown.

Fenton had filled them in on the devastating news about Hattie Granger. Joe hadn't taken the news about Hattie dying very well. He had developed a close bond with the kind woman. Fenton was especially worried that there could be a possibility of a mental breakdown with this being so close to the death of Iola Morton, Joe's late girlfriend.

Apparently, Frank and Joe along with Chet had gone to pick some of Hattie's things up for her at her house. That had been around 6 o'clock yesterday evening before the first storm hit. Now the boys were missing.

Fenton had suspected they'd gone to Barmet Island in search of Douglas and Underwood. Making things even more difficult was a hurricane heading in the direction of the island. Bayport was already getting the effects of the storm.

Chief Collig had given Con Riley permission to help search for the boys. The officer pulled the hood of his rain coat up over his head as the three men got out of their cars and ran into the storm in the direction of the office building. They were soaked head to toe before they even reached the front steps.

"Oh, dear God!" Fenton saw something in the parking lot that made him stop in his tracks. Sam and Officer Riley nearly collided into him. "Fenton, what's wrong!?" Sam shouted to be heard over the thunder.

"Look over there!" Fenton pointed to a badly beaten up a blue and white sleek motorboat sitting on the back of a trailer. "Tell me that's not the Sleuth?!"

Sam and Officer Riley had to shield their eyes from the rain to see what the detective was talking about. Sam gasped in shock when he saw the name _The Sleuth_ on the side of it. It was indeed Frank and Joe's boat.

Fenton's mind started reeling, going into panic-mode at the sight of his sons' boat. "Maybe the boys are inside the office!" Con Riley wiped the rain off his face, bringing Fenton out of his shock.

Without further comment, Fenton burst into the building with Sam and Con hot on his heels. They found a small office filled with pictures of boats all over the dark wood paneling on the walls. As a result of the storm, everything was dark. The only source of light was a lantern perched on the front counter.

"Frank! Joe! Chet!" Fenton called out.

"Who the hell are you?!" A young man in his early twenties, sitting behind a desk in the far corner of the room jumped to his feet, sending papers flying all over the place. "Dad, get out here quick!" He hollered when he saw the three figures standing in front of him soaking wet from the rain.

"Robbie, what's going on!?" A man's voice shouted from the backroom. In seconds a middle aged man of average height stood in the room, eyeing the three men cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Mr. Kramer, it's Fenton Hardy," Fenton removed his hood as he made the introductions. Nodding to his friends he added, "And this is my partner Sam Radley and Officer Con Riley".

Mr. Kramer let out a sigh of relief when he recognized Fenton. "Oh, it's you Detective Hardy."

A boom of thunder exploded above them.

"We didn't mean to scare you, son." Fenton apologized, before taking a breath to calm his heart.

"Its okay, Mr. Hardy," Robbie replied with a sigh of relief, "This storm is just driving me crazy."

"Robbie, why don't you go to the backroom?" Mr. Kramer suggested. "I need to talk to Mr. Hardy." Robbie nodded as he got up and left.

"Mr. Kramer, again we do apologize for scaring your son." Fenton said to the man.

"Don't worry about it gentlemen." Mr. Kramer replied back.

"We're looking for Fenton's boys Frank and Joe and their friend Chet Morton." Sam spoke up changing the subject.

"We saw the damaged boat outside." Officer Riley added.

"I'm sorry, they're not here." Mr. Kramer said, turning to Fenton. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Fenton's heart sank when saw Mr. Kramer's grim expression.

"I warned them not to take their boat out because of the hurricane". Mr. Kramer shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't approve of them going out there. That youngest one of yours Joe, he was so hell bent on going out to Barmet Island."

"He said something about them having to do it for Hattie's sake. I'm not sure what he meant by that?"

"Your other son, Frank and the Morton boy were both trying to talk him out of it. Joe wouldn't hear of it; he told them he'd go out there by himself if he had to. The two of them gave in and the next thing I know the three of them were on that boat of theirs. I did my best to stop them".

A boom of thunder exploded above them as Fenton began to process this latest information. "Joe would've gone to that island by himself and that's why Frank gave in to him." Then he asked, "When and where did you find the Sleuth?"

"About an hour or two" Mr. Kramer answered. "Robbie and I heard this loud crash and went out to see about it. We found the boys' boat. It had crashed into one of the other boats that were in the dock. I felt sick when I saw it was all beat up and no sign of the boys inside it."

"Did you find anything inside the boat?" Con asked with concern.

"Well, we did find something..." Mr. Kramer's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Fenton asked bluntly. "Just spit it out, Mr. Kramer. We don't have time for this."

Mr. Kramer nodded and went over to the desk and pulled out the top drawer and with a sorrowful expression he handed Fenton a Mylar foil blanket ripped to shreds.

Fenton's face went from pale to a ghostly white and his hands began shaking like leaves as he held the blanket. There was complete and utter fear in his eyes. He exchanged looks with Sam and Con. This could only mean that one of the boys had been injured.

A clap of thunder echoed above them as the wind and rain raged on. Gripping the blanket tightly, Fenton silently pleaded and prayer _, God, give me a sign they're alright!_

"Dad...everyone come back here quick! There's a call coming over the radio!"

"Robbie, now what is it!" Mr. Kramer shouted and ran to the back room. Fenton, Sam and Con were right behind him. They found Robbie standing by a table where a CB radio lay; he had the receiver in his hand.

"Robbie, what is it?!"

"I came in here and heard a distress call over the radio." Robbie informed them. He handed the receiver to his father.

"This is John Kramer speaking." Mr. Kramer spoke into the receiver. "Is anyone there?"

All he got was static.

"I heard a voice," Robbie said. "I know I did!"

Mr. Kramer spoke into the receiver for the second time. "Is anyone there?" Everyone stayed quiet, hoping to hear a response.

"Someone…help me …please" A voice finally answered between the static.

"I'm here!" Mr. Kramer answered. "Can you hear me?!"

"Y-yes…"

"What's your name?!"

"C...Chet." the voice replied.

"Chet!" Fenton exclaimed; just hearing the boy's name gave him hope.

Mr. Kramer handed the receiver to Fenton. "Chet! This is Fenton Hardy! Can you hear me?!"

Static was all he got.

"Chet!" Fenton called into the receiver again. The only response was static and distant thunder.

"Chet! Can you hear me, son?! This is Fenton Hardy!"

All he got was more static. "Damn static" Fenton mumbled. He glared at the receiver as if it was the enemy that was keeping him from the boys.

"Keep trying Fenton. Get as much information from Chet as you can" Con encouraged his friend. "Right now he's our only connection to finding them."

"If we lose him," Sam added his encouragement. "We may never get the chance again".

Fenton calmly took a breath and nodded. His friends were right; he couldn't give up now. The boys were counting on him.

"Chet, this is Fenton Hardy!" He called out again, "Can you hear me, son?!"

Static then finally, "M…Mr. Hardy!" the voice came back. "Oh… thank God!"

Fenton, like everyone else, let out a sigh of relief before continuing, "Chet! Where are you?!"

"Barmet Island…on yacht…"

"Did he say he was on a yacht?" Sam repeated.

"Chet, did you say yacht?!" Fenton asked to be sure.

"Yes…Douglas… holding me… hostage. Managed to… get away!"

Fenton exchanged looks with Sam and Con. "Are you okay?!" he asked the boy.

"No… head hurts!"

Fenton was dreading the answer to his next question, but he knew he had to ask it. It was inevitable. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he then asked, "Chet, what about Frank and Joe? Are they with you?"

"No."

Static

"Chet, "Chet, where are Frank and Joe?"

Static

"Barmet Island…"Chet finally answered in a desperate plea, "… Frank... Joe… in big trouble… Mr. Douglas… Mr. Underwood… going to kill them… once they have coins… storm is getting bad…help us please…hurry!"

Static

"Chet!"

Then all at once the radio went dead silent. "I have to get out there!" Fenton tossed the receiver onto the table and started to head for the door. "I have to get out there now!"

Mr. Kramer stepped in front of Fenton, his eyes wide and utterly serious. "You can't go out there in a storm like this! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Fenton fired back just as a boom of thunder burst overhead. "I know it's dangerous to be out there on the water". He turned to the stunned faces of his friends. "And I'm not going to risk your lives by letting you come with me". He added, making his final point. "Hurricane or not I am going out there to rescue the boys."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was Joe talking just now." Sam stated, folding his arms across his chest. "And you wonder where he gets his impulsive, hot headed nature from. Going out into the ocean alone to find those crooks in hurricane weather is exactly what Joe would do".

"Fenton, we've been best friends and partners in law enforcement for over twenty years." Sam went on, "I've watched Frank and Joe grow up from young boys to fine young men. I think of them as my own. Your family is my family."

"That goes for me as well." Officer Riley chimed in.

"What are you guys saying?"

"In other words," Sam picked up. "The two of us will be coming with you to rescue the boys".

"If Douglas and Underwood have done anything to them, the hurricane won't be their only problem; they have us to deal with!"


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing my story. Sorry for the delay had a lot going on and I also wanted to take my time with one. This is probably another favorite chapter, it was a fun one to write. So here it is hope you like it. Let me know what you think?

Iola's Treasure 29

"Hurricane Barmet is definitely here!"

Joe gulped nervously as he eyed the violent waves hitting different spots along the trails. The three boats that were moored on the rocks had been virtually swallowed by the ocean. All that remained were pieces of wood and debris scattered throughout the trail.

"Move it blondie!" Underwood bellowed. "Don't make me shoot you!"

Out of spite he kicked the boy on the back of his left heel, nearly sending him flying over the edge of the trail into the raging water below. He caught Joe right before he went over, "You need to be more careful. This storm is serious; it could kill you"!

Joe wiped the rain off his angry face before clenching his fists. "I'm going to hurt this jerk!"

Just then his thoughts were cut short when Frank's anxious voice rang out urgently from somewhere behind him. "Joe!" Even though the storm was making it difficult to hear anything, Joe knew he'd heard it.

"Frank!"

"I am an idiot! I left him up there alone with a murderer. How's that for protecting Frank? I have to get back up there! Joe started to run back up the hill, expecting a bullet to pierce his back at any moment, but he didn't care; he had to save Frank.

Without warning Joe was grabbed firmly by the back of his wet shirt, by someone with an iron grip which then threw him onto the muddy ground.

Underwood towered above him, rain running down his face and murder in his eyes. "Where do you think you're going?!" He began to drag the younger Hardy boy down the trail through the violent storm.

"We've got a shovel to find!"

"No!" Joe tried to rip his soaked shirt free by jerking forward but it was bunched up so tightly around his neck it made it hard for him to breathe. "This guy's crazy!" He tried to grab onto rocks and branches; anything he could get his hands on to throw at Underwood; to no avail.

But nothing seemed to faze the man, even when a rock hit him in the back; he was like a machine. He only had one mission in mind, which was to kill Joe.

"We're here blondie!" Underwood shouted to be heard over the storm once they'd finally made it to the old cabin. He violently kicked in the door and threw Joe on the floor like a rag doll.

Joe landed on the dirt floor with a thump. He just lay there, trying to catch his breath. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he found that the cabin was divided into two rooms, both largely empty, by a tattered curtain.

The room he was in was obviously the kitchen with a rusty cast iron pot belly stove and an overturned table that was missing a leg. From what Joe could see of the other room it looked like it served as a bedroom; all he could see was a battered army cot.

The cabin felt cold and wet, with a hint of a mildew smell to it. He could hear the violent wind throwing objects against the cabin. Water leaked from the ceiling all around the cabin. The roar of the ocean was deafening not that they were so close to the beach.

"It wouldn't take much for the hurricane to destroy this place."

The door slammed shut, startling the teenager to his feet. Joe pulled down his wet shirt and watched as the crook slid a wooden latch across the door, locking them both inside. Placing an old wooden stool against the door, the crook sat down.

"Okay blondie, this is how it's going to work. You have exactly five minutes to find a shovel!" His hate-filled eyes looked right at Joe as he pointed the gun towards his head. "Bring it back here to me, before I kill you!"

"What about your precious coins?" Joe swallowed a lump in his throat and asked, stalling for time trying to think of some way out of this. "Don't you what your money?"

"Oh, I'll get my money, now find a damn shovel. You have four minutes. Get moving!"

"You really think Douglas will split the money with you?"

"He will. Three minutes."

"You're kidding yourself, if you think that's really going to happen. He doesn't care about you; the man murdered his own father for those coins". Joe tried to reason with his abductor. "You, Jim, Marty and Jennifer aren't going to see a penny of it."

"Albert Douglas is going to wipe out all of you, take the coins and sail away on his yacht. That's what's going to happen."

"Tick tock blondie, you're wasting time!" Underwood spat ignoring Joe's comments keeping his gun leveled at his head.

"Damn!" Joe exploded. He slowly backed away from the gun and began to look for a shovel. He was doing his best to ignore the water leaking from the ceiling as well as the hurricane's fury as it fought to make its way in.

He went into the bedroom area only to spot a rusty old shovel hanging on the wall above the cot. Adjacent to it there was a makeshift table with a pitcher and large bowl placed on it; beside it was a tin shaving cup with a razor blade sitting inside. A once- white towel hung above it on a nail.

Leaning against the tin cup was a yellowing photograph of a little girl of about seven in pigtails.

Hattie, he thought picking up the picture. It brought tears to his eyes, thinking about his dear friend. What if it was too late? What if she was already gone? He'd never gotten the chance to say goodbye. I'm sorry Hattie.

"Everything is in such a mess. Frank and Chet are in trouble, and it's my fault." Joe said with anger rising in his voice. "All of this is my fault."

He couldn't get the sound of Frank screaming out of his head. "Did Douglas kill my brother? Is Chet dead too? Did I bring us here to this island to our deaths? I guess one good thing came out of this, I found Iola's treasure."

"Two minutes!" Underwood hollered, breaking into Joe's thoughts. "Hurry up, don't make me come looking for you!"

"God, I'm scared. What do I do?" Then his strong and fierce father and brother came to mind and he knew what they would say.

"They'd tell me not to give up and to keep fighting. And that's what I'm going to do, for Dad and Frank. I did it the first time, I can do it again. "This could be my last chance."

Joe took a deep breath and mustering up as much courage as he could and taking the shovel off wall, he walked back to Underwood. He threw the tool at the man's feet. "Here's the damn shovel!"

"Good job, Blondie". Underwood commented coolly as he raked his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. "About time you did as you're told. Now, I can enjoy the next part," He cocked the handle of his gun back ready to fire a bullet into Joe's head, "Watching you die!"

"Wait!" Joe shouted, holding out his hands. "If I'm going to die, I'm going down fighting." He went on keeping his voice firm and steady as he locked eyes with Underwood. "Put the gun down and show me what you're made of, man to man."

"Man to man, huh," Underwood said with a smirk as he lowered his gun. "Are you sure you're man enough to take me on, boy?"

"My name isn't blondie, it's Joe." Joe shot back cracking his knuckles. "And, yes, I am man enough to kick your ass!"

Underwood snorted back a laugh. "I'm beginning to like you, Joe. You have guts, I'll give you that. It's too bad I have to kill you."

"Shut up and fight!" Joe shouted, getting all fired up. He felt his temper starting to rise. He was ready for a fight.

"Alright, tough guy you asked for it," Underwood stood up tossing his gun to the floor. "Let's see what you've got! And as a man to a man," he added, mocking Joe's comment, "I'm going to let you throw the first punch."

"Well, in that case." Joe stated, throwing a punch to Underwood's jaw.

Underwood fell back against the door. "Nice shot, kid." He said, gingerly rubbing his cheek. "I think you could do better than that!"

"Oh, I can!" Joe lunged at the crook, aiming another punch at his face. However, this time Underwood anticipated the punch and quickly reaching forward, twisted Joe's arm behind his back.

Before Joe could move, Underwood grabbed at his shoulder, forcing him to spin into the wall. "I never said I'd fight fair", Underwood hissed as he applied more pressure to Joe's arm intent on breaking it.

"Get off me!" Joe screamed in agony as pain shot through his arm.

"Okay." Underwood said nonchalantly before hurling the boy into the overturned table.

The impact made Joe see stars. Blinking frantically to clear his vision he glanced up, while cradling his injured arm, to see Underwood towering above him, gloating.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked breathlessly, grabbing Joe by the collar and hauling him to his feet. "Come on Joe! Get up and kick my ass!" With that he belted Joe across the face, once again sending him crashing to the floor.

Joe wiped the blood off his face and glared at the man. "Go to hell!" He grunted painfully, thrusting his leg out, aiming a hard kick at Underwood's knee.

"Damn kid!" Underwood fell back, stumbling over the shovel. "Not before I kill you!" He sprang to his feet with the shovel in his hand. His face twisted into a snarl, he towered over the younger Hardy boy.

Joe's face paled as Underwood lifted the shovel above his head in preparation to bash Joe's head in. Frantically, his hands swept over the floor, searching for anything he could possibly use to defend himself. Finally, his hand found the gun; in one smooth movement he grabbed it and brought it up, aiming at his attacker.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open with great force smashing the wooden stool to pieces.

Underwood's eyes widened considerably; he had obviously not counted on anyone interrupting him. A soaked to the skin, Jim stood in the doorway, a rifle in his hand. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to get my money!" _Jim exclaimed as he fired off a couple of rounds. Bang! The first one hit Underwood in the chest. Bang!_

The shovel flew out of Underwood's suddenly limp hands; Joe had to move fast to avoid getting hit in the head. Underwood brought his hands up to his chest, the red blood stain spreading quickly, soaking his shirt, before as if in slow motion, he fell lifeless to the floor landing right on top of Joe.

"Good riddance, you dirty rat!" Jim smiled victoriously at the sight of Underwood's dead body. He then aimed his gun at Joe. "Where's my money, kid?"

"I don't know!" Joe shouted between painful breaths as he struggled to push Underwood's dead weight off him.

"Liar!"

"Go to the top of the hill and ask your Boss!"

I'll do just that!" Jim cocked back the handle of the gun, a maniac grin on his face as he got ready to shoot the youngest Hardy. "But first, I need to take care of you!"

"No!" Joe cried between painful breaths, trying again to push Underwood's body off of him.

"Frank...Help! I...need you!"

 _"FRANK!"_

A heavy silence filled the room as feelings of fear mixed with sadness and anger coursed through Joe's body. All he could hear was the hurricane raging outside, on the verge of breaking in.

"This is it!" Joe realized, tears running down as he stared down the barrel of the gun. "This is how I'm going to die!" He closed his eyes waiting for death to come.

"Get away from him!" A voice growled in the darkness. Joe's eyes flew open in relief; he knew that voice.

Jim spun around to see a furious Frank Hardy, soaked from head to toe, standing behind him.

Before Jim could move, Frank sent a roundhouse kick to his face. The blow to the chin caught him off guard, causing him to drop the gun in shock before falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Joe!" Frank cried, when he saw Underwood's body lying on top of his brother.

"He's dead, Underwood is dead." Joe informed his brother. "Frank…" He started to say, but stopped as he took in his brother full appearance. "What happened to you?"

Frank looked like a drowned rat, with cuts and bruises scattered all over his face. He'd been carrying the black bag over his shoulder and his wet clothes were dirty and torn like he'd been in a fight.

"I'll tell you later." Frank pushed Underwood off his brother. "Oh God, please, no!" He knelt next to Joe, his heart nearly coming out of his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off the blood on Joe's shirt.

"It's not my blood." Joe said, wincing in pain as he slowly sat up with Frank's help.

Frank noticed Joe was cradling his left arm. "Did you hurt your arm?"

"Underwood tried to break it." Joe nodded at his attacker's lifeless body beside him. He quickly filled Frank in on his ordeal with Underwood, from him literally dragging him down the trail to them fighting to the death here in the cabin.

"What happened to you? W-where's Douglas?"

"I said, I'll tell you later." Frank snapped. Joe just stared at him in disbelief. He had a gut feeling something had happened between Frank and Douglas. "Let me see your arm."

"It's fine."

"You don't look fine." Frank argued. "Let me see your arm."

"It's just a sprained wrist. I'll be fine. Frank, you didn't answer my question; where's Douglas?"

"Joe." Frank shot his little brother a look just daring him to argue.

Joe knew by the serious tone and the expression on his brother's face that he wasn't going to win this argument. He just rolled his eyes and held his arm out to his brother and huffed, "Fine".

"Well, it's not broken." Frank said, pulling the black bag across the floor so he could reach it better. Unzipping the front pocket he pulled out a sling for Joe's wrist.

After he got his brother's wrist all taken care of he gently brought his hand to the side of Joe's face, sweeping the tears and blood away with his thumbs as he looked over his bruised face and swollen bottom lip. He also noticed Joe's ripped bloody wet shirt.

The thought of what Underwood had done to Joe caused sheer rage to well in Frank's chest, sending his big brother instincts into overdrive. He was angrier with himself for not being here to prevent it.

"I told you so." Joe said, as Frank slowly got him to his feet. "Why aren't you answering me? I heard you screaming…. I thought… Douglas killed you," His voice trailed off. "It's obvious just by looking at you; you got into some kind of altercation with him".

"We did." Frank finally confessed. "After you left with Underwood, I found the coins. At that point, we heard the gunshots".

"I tried to make my way down to the cabin, but Douglas wouldn't let me go." He added, "Let's just say he sort of fell off the cliff and into the ocean with his treasure chest."

"You mean you killed him?" Joe's eyes widened as he realized what Frank was implying.

"Joe, all I could think about was getting to you. I had to make a quick decision as I was fighting with Douglas, I had no other choice. It was either kill or be killed."

"So- he's dead?" Joe slowly asked.

"I don't know."

Suddenly another clap of thunder exploded above the cabin, reminding them about the hurricane that was brewing.

"No, he's not!"

Joe's face paled when he saw Albert Douglas' large frame standing in the cabin's doorway.

The man looked like a big, wet bear with his fedora hugging his head and his clothes wet and muddy. Just like Frank he had cuts and bruised all over his rugged face. Tucked under his arm was a metal treasure chest; the expression on his face was stone cold as he directed his murderous gaze at the brothers.

"I see you found your treasure chest." Frank coolly replied. He could feel his stomach churning at the sight of the big man. He knew Douglas would be itching to get his revenge after their little tussle on the hill.

"You must think you're a clever boy," Douglas wiped the rainwater off of his angry face, "pushing me over the cliff like that!"

Joe just looked at his brother, struck speechless. He knew Frank took his job as the elder sibling very seriously and would do anything to protect him. It sometimes scared him to think about what lengths Frank would go to, in order to save him. Did that mean he was capable of killing a person in order to do so? As Joe thought about it, he realized he'd probably do the same if it came down to it.

"I did what I had to, to get to Joe". Frank said evenly. "You were standing in my way!"

Douglas just glared at him. The boys backed away as he came into the room. "I have had enough of you two!" He saw Underwood lying dead on the floor while Jim seemed lifeless. That was when Jim chose to groan and began stirring.

Without warning, Douglas whipped out his gun; both brothers jumped when he fired _"Bang!"_ a bullet into Jim's head. "That's one less headache I have to deal with."

"I want the key to the treasure chest!" He demanded. He shifted his gaze over to Joe.

"What are you talking about?!" Joe shook his head in confusion. "I don't have a key!"

"Your brother said you did! Where's the key?!"

The hurricane began to kick up its fury outside threatening to get in.

"I don't…" Joe looked to his brother, confused.

"Your gold coin it's the key!" Frank cut in.

"Are you serious?" Joe's mouth dropped in shock.

"You have two seconds to give it to me!" Douglas thundered as his cheeks turned red, his eyes flashing his anger.

"One!"

"Joe what did you with it?!" Frank asked anxiously.

"It's inside my left shoe!"

"It's inside your shoe?" Frank cocked an eyebrow, looking at Joe strangely. "That's your safe place?"

"Give it to me!" Douglas spat, turning the gun on Frank. "Give it to me before I kill your brother!"

"No! Don't!" Joe cried out. He immediately threw off his shoe and reaching inside, pulled out the support; underneath it lay his gold coin. He pulled it out and held it in the palm of his hand. "Here, take it!"

"Bring it here to me!" Douglas ordered.

Joe took a cautious step towards the crook before Frank pulled him back and placed himself protectively in front of him.

"No". Frank stated, trying to stay calm. There was no way in hell he was going to let his brother anywhere near him.

"You just made a big mistake!" Douglas snarled, cocking the handle, aiming right between Frank's eyes. "Now you die!"

Thunder boomed overhead.

"No! Frank! Joe!" A voice cried out. "Get the hell away from them!"

Just then three figures in dark raincoats swarmed into the cabin. Before Douglas knew it, one of the figures kicked the gun from his hand, sending it skidding across the floor.

"Damn!" The big crook cursed.

"Dad!" Frank and Joe shouted with joy, when they caught sight of their father with Sam, watching as Con tackled the thug to the ground.


	30. Chapter 30

Happy New year! Sorry I have been able to update in a while my work schedule has been busy due to the holidays, I finally have some down time to give you an new chapter. There isn't much more to go. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing by last chapter. and thank you to those how are still with me.

Here is my new Chapter again sorry in advance for the cliffhanger, but I think you're going to love it.

Don't mess with Fenton Hardy's boys.

* * *

Iola's Treasure 30

Sam pulled the hood of his soaked rain jacket off then immediately bent to pick up Douglas' gun. That was when he noticed the two lifeless bodies on the ground. "What the hell...?"

His words were cut off by Fenton's explosive exclamation. _"Damn you, Douglas!"_

Sam looked up and quickly saw the problem. He had to do a double take as he took in the sight of the two boys standing in front of him. Their faces were bruised and battered; their clothes all torn, muddy and wet. A small gasp escaped his lips when he finally saw the makeshift sling on Joe's arm. Glancing at his friend Sam took in the fire he saw in Fenton's eyes.

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad."

Fenton was about to unleash his wrath on Albert Douglas. It was one hell of a temper, Sam had to admit. There had been a few occasions in the past where he himself had had to physically hold Fenton Hardy back, just to keep him from losing control.

Given the fact that Frank and Joe were Fenton's world and seeing the horrific condition that they were in; well… There was no doubt in Sam's mind that this might be one of those occasions.

"What has he done to you?!" Fenton took two long strides up to the boys. He immediately brought his hands to the side of his oldest son's face, checking out his bruises.

"Dad, I'm alright." Frank stated, as he attempted to reassure him.

Fenton didn't seem to be convinced. He went on inspecting his oldest son for injuries. As soon as he was done with Frank he moved on to Joe. He couldn't take his eyes off of his younger son's injured arm.

Joe let out a sigh and exchanged glances with Frank. There was no point in saying anything more. The only way their father would be truly convinced, was for him to investigate the claim himself by physically touching them to know that they were indeed alright.

In truth, after the hell Douglas and Underwood had put them through, the boys really didn't mind their father's inspection; his firm, gentle touch on their injured faces made them feel secure. There wasn't anything or anyone that would dare harm them now. Everything would be okay.

Even the heavy wind and rain from the hurricane outside seemed to be nothing more than a light breeze and drizzle of rain.

"Dad, I'm okay, really." Joe finally spoke up. "It's only a sprained wrist." He nodded towards the criminal's lifeless body. "Underwood tried to break it". He started to fill his father in on his part of their ordeal.

The brothers each took it in his turn in telling their father about their adventure to Barmet Island and almost drowning the middle of the ocean after a wave capsized their boat. They also shared their concern and guilt about Chet and how he'd gotten hurt during their adventure.

"I thought we were saved when I saw that yacht coming towards us," Frank said as he grimly shook his head. "Only to find out it was Douglas and Underwood. I knew we were in big trouble from that moment on."

"They both admitted their involvement in the death of Harold Granger and conning Hattie out of her family's property." Joe continued on telling his father about the crazy treasure hunt that Douglas and Underwood forced them go on.

"The only reason they wanted to hire you, was so they could get to me and Frank. They wanted us to find James Barmet's vault. Those coins were the reason for all of this."

Fenton was even more infuriated after hearing that.

His eyes wide and serious Joe asked after Hattie. "Dad, how… is Hattie? I mean is she…" he asked, dreading the answer to his question. "Is she okay?"

Fenton felt his heart drop into his stomach upon seeing the seriousness in Joe's piercing blue eyes, Frank's brown eyes mirroring the same expression. They were looking at him for answers. In truth he didn't know. He exchanged wary looks with Frank; this was the moment they'd been dreading. Questions began swirling in their heads. What if it was too late? What if Hattie was already gone? Joe hadn't gotten his chance to say goodbye.

Frank hadn't forgotten how devastated his brother had been when he'd seen Douglas' giant machines had destroyed Barmet Island. He'd completely fallen apart, how would he handle the upcoming blow? Would he fall apart on them again? Frank knew that whatever the outcome, the family would pull together and help and support Joe through it.

"The truth is, I don't know. Before Sam and I left Hattie was very weak and tired". Fenton admitted, trying not to get too choked up. "Your Aunt Gertrude told me that Hattie wouldn't last much longer. She kept asking for you".

"Asking for me, why?"

"She had a message for you."

"Dad, I'm sorry for defying you. Don't blame Frank and Chet. It was all me. I talked them into coming here." Joe looked back at Fenton with angry tears burning in his eyes.

"My selfishness is what brought us to this damn island! I just wanted to find Douglas and Underwood and get the coins and give the island back to Hattie".

He cried as tears started running down his face. "It's my fault. All of this! Chet and Frank got hurt! We almost died!"

"Now, Hattie...needed me…" Joe sobbed. "I shouldn't have left her. It's probably too late…"

"Joe, don't," Frank said, giving Joe's shoulder a tight squeeze. "You didn't force me to do anything. I could've stopped you; you know. Besides, there was no way in hell I'd've let you come here alone".

"You did what you set out to do. Not only did you find Iola's treasure but you also got Hattie's coins back. You got the criminals responsible for stealing her property and killing her husband not to mention that they tried to kill you as well!"

"I couldn't have done it without you." Joe stifled another sob. "And let's not forget Chet, after all, he's our third wheel".

"Joe, maybe it's not too late." Frank added, wiping away Joe's tears. "It's possible that Hattie is still with us".

"Frank could be right Joe, there is a chance." Fenton cut in, "We can talk about this later." Even though he was still angry with them for defying him he decided that now was not the time to discuss it. He pushed that issue aside for later. "Right now we need to get…"

Chet!" Joe exclaimed. "Dad, Chet's being held captive on Douglas' yacht!"

Frank was trying not to panic. "We gave Chet our word that we'd be back to get him! All three of us were getting off this damn island alive!"

"He's badly hurt! We have to…"

"We've got him!"

"We have to save Chet!"

"Boys! Calm down and listen to me." Fenton said as he placed a firm hand on each of the boys' shoulders.

"We've already got Chet!"

"W-what did you say?" Joe stuttered, trying to wrap his head around what his father had just said.

"Did you say you found Chet?" Frank repeated, just to be sure he'd heard his father right.

"Yes, we do." Fenton nodded.

"Is he… is he alive?" Joe slowly asked. The boys just looked at Fenton expectantly.

"Yes, he is. Chet is very much alive." Fenton confirmed. "There's a possibility of a concussion due to the head injury. Still, he's more worried about you two, than he is about himself".

"John Kramer and his son Robbie from the Bayport Pier brought us out here on their boat to help rescue you. They are looking after Chet until we can get him to the hospital. They're also keeping an eye on the other two crooks as well."

"As we speak, their boat is docked not far from the yacht and is waiting for us".

The brothers both let out a sigh of relief; finding out that Chet was safe and most importantly alive took a big weight off their shoulders. Fenton quickly filled them in on Chet's harrowing escape and managing to radio for help despite being hurt.

"I tell you, Bayport's a complete mess because of this storm. Power lines are down all over town, making it very difficult to get communication through." Fenton shook his head, thinking how thankful he was for Chet's help in finding his sons. "If it wasn't for Chet's courage...we never would've found you". He suddenly found that he had even more respect for Chet Morton than he'd already had; he was grateful that his sons had such a loyal and trusted friend.

The brothers couldn't hold back the grins and tears of relief that slid across their faces. Chet had come to their rescue; once again his actions had saved their lives. They were proud to call him 'brother'.

Then Frank ended the tale by recounting his grueling fight with Douglas. "I won't apologize for pushing him over the cliff. I needed to save Joe. If I had to, I'd do it again in a heartbeat." It still sent chills down Frank's spine when he thought about how close he'd come to losing his little brother.

That goes for me too; I'd do anything I had to, to save Frank," Joe stated. He'd never get the sound of Frank screaming out of his head. It scared the life out of him to think about how close he'd come to losing his big brother.

"I understand. Trust me, I understand." Fenton replied as he brought them both into a hug. He was still trying to process everything they'd told him; it would be days before he straightened everything in his mind.

 _"DAMN!"_

Douglas exploded, managing to draw everyone's attention. He began thrashing around trying to buck Con off his large frame.

"Uh, Fenton? Sam? I could use a little help here!" Con shouted breathlessly, his rain jacket getting in his way as he attempted to hold onto the big man.

"Don't move! You're under a…"

"… _Go to hell!_ " The crook bellowed, breathing heavily as he refused to comply and continued to try to buck the officer off himself.

"Hold on, Con, I got you!" Sam shouted, running to the cop's aid. He'd been so focused on Fenton and the boys, he'd forgotten about what else was going on. Mentally he began kicking himself for not staying on top of the situation..

He jumped in, helping Con to hold the big crook to the floor.

"Don't move!"

Finally, Douglas gave up trying to break loose. Together Con and Sam brought the large man to his feet, pinning him against the cabin wall. Breathing heavily Douglas puffed up his chest and simply glared at them.

"Thanks… Sam," Con said between breaths. "For a minute...I thought I was...on a bucking bronco...at the rodeo!"

"Anytime partner… anytime." Sam said breathlessly.

All at once the hurricane began to kick up its fury once again as objects started to hit the sides of the cabin. Just then Joe spotted the metal treasure chest sitting on the floor. Taking advantage of the situation, he dashed over to it. He dropped to his knees and scooped the chest up with his good arm.

Ignoring the searing pain, he took his left wrist out of its sling and planted the chest on his lap and inserted his gold coin into the key hole. Hearing a loud "click!" he opened the chest to find it filled to the brim with tarnished gold coins. In awe of his discovery he picked up one of the coins and began to examine it.

Compared to his gold coin, this coin was approximately the size of a quarter he guessed. Regardless of the size the images imprinted on it were the same; one size had the profile of a woman while the other showed two swords crossing each other.

"I can't believe it," Joe held the coin up to show Frank. "Look at this! I never imagined I'd ever be this close to two and a half million dollars! But look! It's here literally in my hands!" He couldn't hold back his excitement.

"Those coins are mine!" Douglas spat as his cheeks turned beet red, his eyes flooded with anger.

Quickly placing the coin back into the chest Joe closed it and tucked it protectively under his arm. Joe fired back, "These coins belong to Hattie Granger! That's where they're going!"

 _"Damn you kid!"_

With a mighty shove Douglas pushed himself off the wall, crashing his body his Sam and Con. Caught off guard the two men stumbled back landing on the dirt floor.

"You've ruined everything!" The big man hissed and took a menacing step towards the blond teenager. "Give me my coins!"

"Hell no!" Joe fell back on his rear-end and started backing away. "Ow!" He winced as pain shot through his wrist, making it hard for him to move.

Caught like a deer in headlights the youngest Hardy couldn't move in time as the crook drew closer to him.

"Joe!

"Get away from him!" Frank called out. Before he could move to help his brother, his father fairly flew past him.

Frank and Joe watched in shock as their father grabbed Douglas by the front of his shirt and slammed him hard into the cabin wall. The boys weren't sure if it was the storm or the impact of Douglas hitting the wall, but they swore they'd felt the walls tremble.

"I'm surprised they didn't go through the wall and land on the ground outside." Con commented.

"I can't believe the cabin is still standing," Sam added in disbelief.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the senior Hardy and Douglas stood up, nose to nose, pure hatred gleaming in their eyes. The hurricane's fury was the only sound to be heard in the otherwise silent cabin.

"You've messed with my boys for the last time!" Fenton snarled throwing a hard punch to Douglas' jaw. "Now you get to deal with me!"

The big man's head fell back and banged hard against the wall. He raised his head as blood started oozing from his bottom lip and gave Fenton an evil look as if to say the punch hadn't fazed him.

"You believe you've beaten me...well think again, Detective!" Douglas growled as his breathing started to become heavy and ragged. He shifted his cold eyes to Frank and Joe as he spewed out his malice

"Mark my words! You two will pay for this! Someday when you least expect it, I will have my revenge... I will kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Fenton fired back, throwing his hands around the big man's neck. Sam and Con Riley were on their feet in an instant, before Fenton had a chance to choke the man to death.

"Fenton, you don't want to do this!" Sam firmly planted his hands on Fenton's shoulders. He could feel the tension radiating off the detective in waves. "You need to calm down."

Frank and Joe just stood there, stunned; they'd never seen their father behave so murderously before. He was angry and rightfully so.

For a moment, Frank thought he'd seen a glimpse of Joe in his father. They both shared the same temperament; it scared him sometimes to think of either of them losing control of their anger. He stopped as another thought came to him; maybe he had a little of that trait in him as well, after all he'd almost killed Douglas by pushing him off a cliff in order to save Joe.

"Fenton, Con and I can handle Douglas." Sam said, breaking into Frank's thoughts.

Unfortunately, Fenton wouldn't let go so Sam had no choice but to forcibly pry his hands off Douglas' neck. "Go take of care Frank and Joe. They need you."

"Believe me...I want to throttle the life out of this jerk just as much as you do". He glared at Douglas. "Unfortunately, we can't do it this way and you know the reason why."

Sam knew his partner was angry, angry enough to kill Douglas in his rage. But he couldn't allow Fenton to cross that line. Justice had to be fought in a court of law, not by someone taking the law into their own hands.

It was a rule that they'd set in stone when they decided to go into business together.

They believed in justice.

Fenton had felt that it was vitally important to teach the boys this rule when they'd decided to follow in his footsteps.

Granted, the justice system wasn't perfect and wasn't all black and white like some people believed it should be. Sometimes you hit a gray area where the decision of right or wrong came into play. Whatever that decision turned out to be, it could alter everyone's lives.

Yes, Frank and Joe had every right to defend themselves given the life or death situation they'd gone through. Sam understood that very well, he'd like nothing more than to kill Douglas himself after what he'd done to the boys.

Nevertheless, if he were to allow Fenton to kill Douglas then everything Fenton had taught the boys about justice would be for nothing. All credibility would go out the window.

"Fenton, you know in order to keep your boys safe and protected, things have to be done the right way. The legal way," Sam continued on. " _W_ e have to be the ones who stay in control otherwise people like Douglas win".

"Go to your boys, Fenton, they need you." To his relief Fenton began to ease up.

Fenton wanted to squeeze, and squeeze Douglas's neck with his bare hands until there was no breath left. This man didn't deserve to live. He hurt my boys! Hell, the man had tried to murder Joe!

Deep down, he knew he couldn't go through with it. Sam was right. Frank and Joe had to be his first priority above everything else. It was his job as their father to get them safely off this island.

Fenton took a deep breath in order to calm down and slowly backed away, keeping his angry eyes locked on Douglas. "You won't get near my boys. I'll do whatever it takes to protect them. I'll make damn sure you stay behind bars! I promise you!"

"We'll see." Douglas replied with a smirk of pure arrogance on his bruised and battered face.

"Yes, please, Fenton let us handle him." Con insisted stepping in and glaring at Douglas. "Sam's right, we can't kill the big jerk." As an officer of the law, he would never do anything that obstructed justice and always did everything by the book.

Chief Collig would have his badge and give him the chewing out of a lifetime. However, Con could make an exception this one time. After all Douglas did hurt the boys and his pride. "You know what they say, accidents do happen."

"Watch your step." Without warning, he spun Douglas around, hard enough for him to stumble forward, hitting his head against the wall a second time.

The officer replied, pretending to sound sympathetic. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Sam grinned slightly. Con slapped handcuffs on Douglas's wrists, and then added. "Guess you should've listened when I ordered you not to move!"

"This is police brutality!" Douglas growled.

"Who's going to tell?" Con coolly replied. "We found you on Barmet Island in the middle of a hurricane; where injuries are bound to happen. Not that it will make a difference anyway, because no one will believe you. You'll just have another bruise added to your face."

"Besides that," He began rattling off the list of crimes the man had committed.. "You're under arrest for resisting an arrest, murder, attempted murder, embezzling money, kidnapping, child endangerment; the list goes on and on."

A clap of thunder exploded above the cabin; the hurricane seemed to be reminding them that it was still around.

"We need to get to the boat, now! Con, you and Sam get Douglas out of here!" Fenton commanded, shouting to be heard over the thunder. "The boys and I will catch up!"

"You better!" Sam stated.

"We'll make it!" Fenton replied.

Frank and Joe nodded in agreement.

"Sam, we'll make it."

Sam looked at the three Hardy men with hesitation clear in his face. He didn't like leaving them; he didn't like it at all. This was his family for Pete's sake. "The three of you had better be on that boat".

"Please don't make me give Laura bad news."

"Sam, you have my word." Fenton vowed. "We'll make it."

"Okay." Sam nodded reluctantly. Fenton had given him his word; he had to trust that. He looked at the three Hardys as if it was the last time he'd see them. And then he and Con escorted Douglas out of the cabin.

"I've wanted to say these words, since day one!" Con shouted to be heard over the storm. "Albert Douglas, you have the right to remain silent..."

Frank couldn't help but smile; their nightmare was finally coming to an end. Well, at least partly anyway; the next challenge would be getting off the island in one piece. He reached down and slowly helped Joe to his feet.

"Joe, are you alright?!" Fenton asked anxiously, checking his son's injured wrist.

"I…" Joe started to reply. Then suddenly there was a loud creaking sound above them; to their horror rain water broke through the ceiling.

"Oh no!" Joe cried out.

"The roof's caving it!" Frank shouted.

"Boys, get out of here!"

"Go now! Head to the boat! Don't look back!" Fenton ordered shoving the boys out the door. "I'll be right behind you!"

The creaking grew louder and louder as the roof started to collapse.


	31. Chapter 31

I want to thank everyone for reading and your wonderful reviews. There is one more chapter to go. Here is my new chapter you might need tissues or blankets for this one, hope you like it. review :)

Iola's treasure 31

Joe took off running through the dark storm towards the beach. He was doing his best to ignore the shooting pain in his wrist as he hugged the treasure chest tightly. There was no way he'd let it go. He wanted to deliver Hattie's treasure to her personally.

Instinctively, he turned around to make sure his brother and father were right behind him. Sure, enough, they were on his heels. Then his blue eyes widened when he noticed Frank didn't have the backpack!

"Iola's treasure!"

He skidded to a halt nearly causing Frank and Fenton to crash into him. "Joe! Will you stop doing that?!" Frank screamed to be heard above the storm.

"Boys, get to the boat, now!" Fenton ordered with urgency.

The grumble of thunder grew louder and louder. The rain started coming down in sheets.

"Frank, where's the backpack?!"

"What…" Frank looked at Joe strangely while wiping the rain off of his face. Was he serious?

"The backpack Frank, where is it?"

"I don't know! It must still be in the cabin!"

"Here hold this!" Joe threw the treasure chest into Frank's arms. "I have to get that backpack!"

"Joe, you can't! The cabin is about to go any second!"

"I need it!" Joe started to run back to the cabin.

"No, you're not!" Fenton blocked Joe's path, speaking with all the authority he could muster.

"Dad, you don't understand!" Joe argued, letting the rain run down his face. "Do you remember when we were at the police station?!"

Fenton nodded as the rain ran down his face. "Oh, I remember! That's a day I'll never forget!" He said, recalling the day he'd had to visit his youngest in jail. It was a day he never wanted to have to repeat ever again. Where was he going with this?

"Remember, I told you that I felt as though a part of Iola was still on the island?" Joe quickly filled his father in about how he and Iola had buried their treasures on their camping trip years ago, adding how he'd found it again.

"I was right, Dad! Finding Iola's gift and letter was her way of sending me a message! I believe it with all my heart! She knew! Iola knew what Douglas was going to do to the island!"

"I know, I know! We can't save the island!" Joe added before Frank had a change to argue. "My book and her locket, it's a part of us! It's Iola's treasure! Our treasure! I need it!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Frank threw the treasure chest violently to the ground, causing the coins to spill out everywhere.

He was livid. "We're back to this again! After everything we've gone through… we're back to Iola's treasure!" He wiped the pouring rain off of his face. What the hell was his brother doing now?"

Frank turned to his father as he pointed at Joe. "On top of dealing with Douglas' crap, _this_ has been another big stress; Joe's unpredictable behavior! I never know what he's going to do next. He's been so hell-bent on finding the coins and Iola's treasure; he was so oblivious of everything going on around him!"

"I was going to talk to you about getting Joe some professional help once we were home, that is if we ever make it! He's already fallen apart on me a few times while we were dealing with Douglas, mentally he is not all there; he is definitely not okay!"

"Little brother, please," He turned back to Joe, "If we don't get the hell out of here… we're going to die! Let's go now!"

"Frank, I'm not leaving without that bag!" Joe argued stubbornly. "And, I am not crazy!"

"Joe, I'm sorry son, but Frank is right! We…" Fenton began to be heard over the storm. He hated needing to disappoint his youngest and understood the sentimental attachment Joe had to Iola's treasure but his first priority had to be getting his boys off the island, safely.

"PLEASE, I CAN'T LOSE IOLA AGAIN!" Joe's blue eyes pleaded with his father as tears mixed with rain ran down his face.

Fenton wiped the rain as he first glanced at Joe before turning to Frank and exchanging a look with his eldest. After assessing the situation Fenton could see what Frank had been talking about with regards to Joe's behavior. Something was definitely going on. He couldn't really blame him though after everything he'd been through.

Right now he needed Joe to focus on the task at hand; getting off the island quickly and safely. The problem was getting Joe to do that; all he had on his mind was the backpack and its contents. Instead of their dire situation they were in with the storm.

It wasn't so much about the book, locket or letter itself; at least Fenton didn't think so. It was what the objects symbolized, love. For Joe, losing that backpack would be like losing Iola all over again.

Fenton didn't know what they'd find when they got home. He didn't know if Hattie Granger was still with them. Joe was probably thinking along the same lines, Fenton figured; it would certainly explain his behavior. How Joe will react to Hattie's death? Fenton vowed to do everything in his power to get Joe the help he needed.

"He's not." Frank saw a look on the detective's face that told him, he was actually considering Joe's crazy idea.

"Alright!"

"Yes!" Joe's eyes lit up at hearing his father's answer. He started to run back to the cabin that was until his father stopped him. "But, I'll get the bag!"

Frank's jaw dropped in shock as rain continued to pour down his face. He stared at his father wide-eyes and unblinkingly. "Dad, you can't! The storm is going to demolish the rickety old cabin in a matter of seconds!"

"Frank!" Fenton thundered. He knew what he was doing was both crazy and dangerous. If any of the three of them was going to get out of this, Fenton was determined it'd be his sons. "Your top priority is getting your brother to the boat!"

The rumble of thunder was growing louder by the minute.

"Don't stop for anything! I'll catch up!"

"But, Dad…"

"Go!"

Frank clenched his teeth in frustration and reluctantly did as his father had instructed. "Come on, Joe!" he growled, seizing his brother's good arm and running through the storm towards the beach. "Hold on to me and don't let go!"

"Frank the coins!"

"Joe, shut up!"

Frank was feeling a bit overwhelmed as too many emotions were starting to stir in his mind. How could his father risk his life over a stupid bag? He knew that the treasure he'd found meant everything to Joe, but even so how could his brother not realize the danger he'd put his father in? In truth, he wasn't actually mad at Joe, it was more the fear of what his father was doing and where he was going. What if he didn't make it out?

God, please bring Dad back to us. I don't want to be the man of the house!

Taking a deep breath, Frank risked a second and looked back over his shoulder, just in time to see his father sprint back in the direction of the cabin. He snapped his head forward as he heard a thundering noise of what he hoped and prayed was just thunder.

"Don't stop for anything! I'll catch up!" Fenton's voice echoed in his head. Frank wanted so much to run back to make sure his father made it out, but as usual, he was given an order, to take care of Joe. And as usual, Frank was determined to follow through.

The brothers latched onto each others' arms with an iron grip; both of them silently refusing to let go. The storm had made everything dark and difficult to see; as a result they slipped and slid all the way. As they passed the holes made by Douglas' machinery Frank and Joe could see that they were flooded by the incredible amount of rain.

As they continued on their way the brothers both unknowingly had the same thoughts running through their heads- it was like they were on the football field, dodging the giant machines and the huge holes all the while getting drenched from the combination of the rain and waves.

"I see boats!" Joe called out breathlessly.

"Oh, thank God," Frank said thankfully under his breath.

Soon but not soon enough for their liking, the brothers' feet hit the long wooden dock. They could make out the image of two boats bobbing up and down in the rough waves. The larger one, Frank knew, had to be Douglas' monstrosity of a yacht. He ran towards the smaller one which had to be Mr. Kramer's boat, the one he knew Chet was on, all the while pulling Joe along behind him.

* * *

Chet Morton rubbed his hand gently along the bandage that covered the bump on his head, it hurt like hell. He had been told to go lie down in one of the cabins, but he had point blank refused. He'd promised he would rest once he knew Frank and Joe were alright.

He was standing at the rain soaked window flanked by Sam and Mr. Kramer when he suddenly caught a glimpse of two figures. They were running in the dark through the heavy rain and up the long wooden dock towards the boat. Chet started to get excited, it had to be them! It had to be! As they moved nearer the boat he could see that it was indeed Frank and Joe!

"Frank and Joe made it!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, thank God!" Sam released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, patting the teenager's shoulder. A small tear escaped his eye; for a while there he'd been starting to lose hope, right up until they'd spotted them. He couldn't help but smile.

As happy and relieved he was to see the boys, he couldn't help but wonder; where was Fenton? Why were the two boys alone? Sam kept his smile plastered to his face even as his thoughts raced. What had happened? Fenton had promised to come back, what had gone wrong?

Fearing the worst, Sam knew that right now he couldn't do anything for his friend now. Except for the one thing he knew Fenton would want him to do, his number one priority had to be Frank and Joe. They would need him he was sure.

He cleared his throat, keeping his voice steady. "You stay here Chet, I'll get them".

"Frank! Joe!" Sam called out as he ran out to the dock to meet the boys. "We were beginning to get worried about you!"

"Come on inside!" He said, ushering the boys into the boat. Once inside, they made their way down below where John was waiting to greet them and hand out blankets. "I brought you some blankets so you can dry off."

Chet took in his friends' appearances, their clothes were torn and muddy, various limbs seemed to be covered in bruises and Joe seemed to be hugging his wrist to his chest. "Frank, Joe …" Before he had a chance to greet his friends a very angry Frank released Joe's arm and took a blanket from John.

Joe began, "Frank..."

"Don't… you talk to me right now." Frank snapped. He whirled around pinching his thumb and index finger together in Joe's face. "I am this close to hitting you." With that, he whirled around walking away from Joe.

Joe knew Frank was angry with him and had every right to be. He'd deliberately put their father's life in danger. He was starting to feel sick at the thought of what he'd done, regretting everything.

Chet's eyes widened in surprise at hearing Frank's exchange with Joe. He knew the brothers had their fights and disagreements as all siblings did, but knew the Hardy brothers well enough to know that neither one would ever physically harm the other. Something serious must've happened for Frank to threaten Joe like that. Like Sam, Chet too, worried over Mr. Hardy's whereabouts.

"Boys… Where's your Dad?" Sam asked the inevitable question after drying himself off with the blanket.

"Ask Joe." Frank said bitterly. There were tears forming in the corner of the older brother's eyes.

Sam looked right at Joe, fully expecting an answer. "Joe?"

Joe wiped the rain off his face with the blanket, and then shamefully looked down at his feet. He couldn't bring himself to give Sam an answer.

Sam's concern grew when neither boy would answer him. "Joe, where's your Dad?"

"He ran back to the cabin." Joe said in nearly a whisper. Tears began to roll down his face.

"Back to the cabin, why?" Sam repeated, his gut feeling was telling him he wouldn't like this.

"Joe had to have that backpack... Iola's treasure was in it..." Frank began to choke up as more angry tears rolled down his face. "I told him not to go in... The place was going to go... I begged Dad not to go in."

"Frank..." Joe choked up.

"Get Joe to the boat!" Frank let the blanket slip out of his hands and onto the floor before raking both hands through his wet hair. "Those were Dad's orders...I had to follow his orders as usual...Don't stop for anything, he said..." The tears continued to roll down the older brother's face as he looked at the stunned faces in front of him.

"I heard... I heard it... the cabin c-collapse... I couldn't stop... had to get... Joe to the boat! I don't know... if Dad..." Frank shook his head as he wiped the tears from his face. "I can't be the man of the house! I can't be!"

"NO! What've I done?!" Joe hysterically cried out and started to head for the door.

"Dad!"

Sam sidestepped to get in front of the boy, gripping his shoulders firmly. "Joe, you can't go out there! It's too dangerous!"

"Sam, let me go!" Joe fired back, jerking to break away from Sam's grip. "Ow!" He winced as pain shot through his wrist; he held it tight to his chest. Somehow, along his and Frank's trip through the storm, he'd lost his makeshift sling.

"Joe let me look at your wrist." Sam insisted reaching for the boy's arm. "We need to…"

"No! We have to find Dad! It's my fault he's still out there!" Joe's voice cried out for a third time, desperation evident in his face and actions.

"Joe, calm down!" John Kramer stopped him this time.

"No! Let me go!" Once again Joe broke free from the man's grip and started for the door.

"Joe!"

Chet caught the younger Hardy boy before he ran out into the storm. "Joe..." He then grabbed Joe, wrapping his arms around him. "Everything's gonna be okay Joe. Please calm down."

"Chet please let me go! I have to find Dad!" Joe pleaded.

"Joe!" Frank called out to him. " I'm sorry," He apologized, ashamed of himself and how he'd acted. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Joe pulled away from Chet. "No, Frank, I'm sorry. It's my fault" Joe sobbed to his brother. Ignoring the pain in his wrist he threw his arms around Frank.

"We didn't lose him, did we?" He whispered back softly in Frank's ear as tears fell down his face, "Please tell me we didn't lose Dad? Please."

"I don't know. Little brother, I don't know." Then, suddenly, Frank's body began to shake uncontrollably. Gut-wrenching sobs shook Frank's entire body. Joe just cried along with him.

Sam, Chet and John took a step back, giving the brothers some time to grieve. A wave of sadness came over Sam and trying to hold himself together he turned away to look out the window to the muddy beach that was currently being ripped apart by the hurricane. It wasn't possible, Sam thought, his long-time friend and partner just couldn't be gone.

"Frank! Joe!"

Frank and Joe glanced at each other, their hearts pounding in their chests. They knew that voice. Could it be?

"Frank! Joe!"

Sure enough, it was the sound of their father's voice.

"Dad!" Frank and Joe called out. Tears of sorrow ceased as their feelings turned to joy. Sam too couldn't help but express his happiness. "I can't believe it. He made it."

There he was, the great Fenton Hardy, standing in the doorway; drenched from head to toe but still, incredibly holding onto the black backpack.

"Dad!" The boys shouted, throwing their arms around Fenton. "Dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Joe released his father as tears fell down his face, "I don't care about Iola's treasure or those stupid coins! All I care about is you! "

"I thought... I..." His voice trailed off out of pure emotion, but, swallowing the lump in his throat he found the words to continue, "I thought we lost you."

Fenton gently brought his hand to the side of Joe's face, sweeping the tears away with his thumb as he looked over his bruised face. "Shh... Everything will be okay. I'm here, Just like I promised."

"Dad, how...?" Frank asked, pulling away from Fenton, "I saw you run back to the cabin. I heard it collapse."

"I found the bag, grabbed it and ran out just as the cabin went down." Fenton replied. "I was going as quickly as I could but it still took me some time to find my way back to the boat".

"So that's what took you so long to get here." Sam said, grateful that his friend was alive and well.

"That and gathering up the coins off of the ground." Fenton said, shaking the black bag, making the coins jingle inside. "Where is Douglas?" He added before he was hit with the inevitable wave of questions.

"We've got him locked in one of John's cabins," Sam reported. "The other two crooks are locked up as well".

"Robbie is guarding the cabins they're in." John added. "We know that Underwood and Jim are dead".

"Con didn't want to take any chances with Douglas," Sam put in, "and insisted on guarding his cabin to keep everyone safe."

"That's a good idea." Fenton nodded before turning back to his youngest son, "I believe this belongs to you." He opened up the bag and pulled out a brown tin lunchbox, and handed it to Joe.

Joe looked at the lunchbox, running his hand over it before opening it and taking out the old, worn copy of Treasure Island followed by the locket. Frank saw hope again when he saw a real Joe Hardy smile slide across his brother's face.

Joe finally found his voice, quivering out a pathetic, "Dad…Thank you." Knowing it wouldn't be enough. "Ow," wincing at the pain coming from his wrist.

"Let's get your wrist taken care of, properly". Fenton answered, gently touching Joe's face. "John, get this boat going. We need to get home."

"You got it!" John said leaving the room. As the hurricane continued to rage on, the ever increasing efforts of the wind caused the ocean's waves to slap against the side of the boat.

Chet walked over to join the brothers, all three boys relieved to see each other relatively well. Just as Frank had promised all three of them were getting off the island alive.

"So that's where my lunchbox went!" Chet exclaimed after Joe had finished telling him about how he and Iola had used it to hide their treasures. "Iola told me Mom got rid of it!"


	32. Chapter 32

Here it is my last chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story.

* * *

Iola's Treasure 32

Later that night, at the Hardy home, Laura began rubbing her tired eyes. She'd spent the majority of the day helping Gertrude take care of Hattie. Gertrude had insisted the younger woman go and get some rest, which Laura had yet to do.

She was too worried about her boys to sleep. Needing some comfort she went into Fenton's office; though it was empty, the moment she sat down in his chair she felt herself relax, comforted by the sense of his presence she got.

Frank and Joe were supposed to go get Hattie her things yesterday evening and come straight home. She began to worry when they didn't back and feared they had gotten caught up in the storm. She had a bad feeling they had gone after those criminals for hurting Hattie.

Fenton and Sam had gone out sometime early this morning, after the first storm hit, to look for the boys. It was now late in the evening and Laura still hadn't heard anything from Fenton. Glancing out the window, she sighed; the rain was coming down so hard she could barely see anything. And to make matters worse, power lines were down all over the city, making communication extremely difficult.

"God, please bring my family home safely." Laura prayed, willing herself not to start crying again.

Gertrude stepped out of Hattie's room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She began to dab the tears from her eyes with a white laced handkerchief, before stuffing it back into her pocket. Just then a clap of thunder boomed overhead and heavy rain continued to beat down on the roof.

With a flashlight in her hand Gertrude made her way down the dark hallway. She stopped suddenly when she heard someone crying in Fenton's office.

"Laura," she whispered, shining the beam of her flashlight into the room. "Laura, I thought you were resting?"

"Oh, Gertrude I..." Laura looked up, startled, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Hattie is she…" She asked, rising to her feet.

"No, not yet, she's still with us." Gertrude answered softly, trying not to tear up. "She's waiting for…"

"Joe." Laura slowly sat back down and began tearing up. Gertrude entered the room, stopping in front of Fenton's desk as she noticed the younger woman's eyes were filled with fear and worry.

"Why, Gertrude… why is she waiting for Joe?"

"I don't know where he and Frank are or Fenton". A surge of anger crept into her voice. "I wish Joe'd never found Iola's gift! It's like it's unleashed some sort of curse on the family. Without it, Joe wouldn't have been so hell-bent on saving that island! He wouldn't have met Mr. Douglas or Hattie for that matter. After the pain Joe went through when Iola died...to let him go through that again, it's too much!"

Laura paused to take a breath. "Fenton thinks he's strong enough to handle Hattie's passing away, but I'm not so sure".

A streak of lightning flashed outside the window. "It was a mistake to let her into our lives. Now here she is, dying in my home and my family is going through hell!" Laura gasped; slapping a hand over her mouth, suddenly realizing what she was saying and feeling ashamed for it.

"Oh, Gertrude, I...I didn't mean… Hattie's your friend, our friend and I'm sorry to be so rude."

"It's okay, Laura I understand." Gertrude replied, excusing her sister in-law's angry outburst. Her heart went out to her sister in-law who was worrying herself sick over Fenton and the boys.

Despite her own worries, Gertrude had decided to step in and be the pillar of strength and support that the family needed to keep going. As such, she spent most of her time taking care of Hattie and looking after Laura. This was one responsibility she could take off her brother's shoulders; she had faith that Fenton would find the boys and bring them home.

"Just hang in there; Laura, Fenton will be home with the boys soon." Gertrude said, placing a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "You can bet he'll move heaven and earth to get them here."

"You know our Hardy men as well as I do. They've been in tougher situations before and still managed to get out. They are smart and very resilient; all three of them know how to take care of themselves as well as each other."

"I know what you're saying, Gertrude, it's just..." Laura paused for a moment in order to collect her scattered thoughts. "I've been the wife of a law enforcement officer for over twenty years now. I've spent many nights waiting, sometimes cradling a baby in my arms, for my husband to come home. I've hoped and prayed several times, that I won't get a knock at the door or a telephone call from someone telling me that Fenton's not coming home because he was killed in the line of duty".

"When Fenton is home, I cherish every moment I have with him. I never know where the next case will take him or the danger he will face. Sometimes when I'm lying next to him in bed, I listen to the sound of his breathing just to know that he is here and alive, and I have him for that moment."

"And now that the boys are following in their father's footsteps." Laura began to tear up. "The waiting gets harder and harder."

"Well, then Laura that's what we're going to do. We're going to wait for our men to come home. They will be home soon! You have to believe that." Gertrude said, adding her encouragement. "We have to believe that."

"Thank you Gertrude." Laura brushed the tears off her face. She too had faith in Fenton. He would bring her family home. "They'll be home soon".

She glanced out the window at the teeming rain.

Suddenly there was a beam of headlights followed by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. The ladies both looked at each other and their hearts started racing when they heard the sound of car doors slamming.

Laura held her breath until she heard the front door open and voices call out, "Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Laura!"

"Fenton!" Laura called out and jumped to her feet. She and Gertrude hurried out of the room. Sure enough, there they were, their men standing in the living room all drenched from head to toe.

"Good heavens!" Gertrude exclaimed, bringing a hand to her chest in shock at the men's conditions.

Laura threw her arms around her husband, letting his strong arms wrap around her as tears of joy rolled down her face. "You're here! You're here!"

Fenton kissed the top of Laura's blond head. Then he pulled back a little. "Sshh...we're all here. Everything's okay". He soothed, gently wiping her tears away.

"You don't look okay!" Laura immediately released Fenton and turned her attention to her sons.

Frank placed the bag full of Hattie's things they'd retrieved on the couch, before accepting his mother's hugs. It felt wonderful to have her loving arms around him.

"Look at you! All of you!" Laura exclaimed, as she took in the sight of her family's bruises and the makeshift sling keeping Joe's arm immobile. There was a black backpack hanging on his other shoulder. "I want to everything that happened!"

"Laura, we will, but later. Right now we have something more pressing that needs our attention," Fenton replied as he glanced at Joe.

"Oh baby, just look at you". Laura wrapped her arms carefully around her youngest. She could feel his whole body shaking. No sooner than the tears started to fall, he pulled away from Laura.

"Mom..." His blue eyes were wide and utterly serious. "Hattie… Are we too late?" he asked, dreading the answer to his question.

A clap of thunder boomed overhead and the heavy rain continued as flashes of lightning lit up the living room.

"Hattie's dead, isn't she? I'm too late." Joe concluded when Laura didn't answer right away. When he repeated it, his voice cracked. "She's _dead_."

"No, Joe. I was with Hattie not more than five minutes ago." Gertrude answered softly trying not to tear up. "I don't know for how long, she's very weak and tired. My guess is that she won't live to see the morning. I believe she's holding on for you, Joe".

"I'll go and let Hattie know you're here, okay?" She placed a gentle hand on her nephew's bruised cheek.

Joe slowly nodded his assent. Leaving the room, Gertrude came back a few minutes later, "Hattie's ready to see you, Joe."

Joe all at once couldn't move his feet, they felt like a block of cement. He started breathing heavily and looked up at his family. "I can't do this."

"I thought I could, but I can't watch her die. It's too hard." His voice quivered as he attempted to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm scared..."

"Douglas and Underwood tried to kill you more than once, you just survived a hurricane." Frank reminded his brother; he heard a small gasp from his mother. "If you can survive all that Joe, you can get through this. You are strong, Joe, you are".

"Joe, look at me."

Joe looked at his father with tears in his eyes. It was killing Fenton to see him like this. Dealing with a hardened criminal was one thing but watching his son go through this kind of pain, this was hard, maybe the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"I know this is hard for you. If I could shield you from this kind of pain, I would. But, you need to say goodbye to Hattie. You need to make peace with this."

"You don't have to be there when..." Fenton cleared his throat as a lump rose in it before continuing, "Hattie passes away. No one will make you. It's your choice, okay?"

"Would it help if your father and I go in there with you?" Laura gently asked, doing her best not to cry. She felt Fenton slide a strong arm around her shoulders. She gratefully leaned into the silent support.

Joe quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes, as he thought about his mother's offer; he didn't want to be a baby about this and have his parents hold his hand; he was seventeen years old for goodness sake! No, deep down, he knew he had to be brave and face his fear like a man. But right now he didn't feel like a man, more like a scared little boy.

"I do need to give Hattie her things." Frank spoke up as he picked the bag of items up off of the couch. "So if you want we can go in together?" He knew perfectly well what his brother was thinking.

"Okay." Joe softly replied, feeling better about having Frank in the room with him.

"We'll be right out here, if you need us." Fenton offered.

"We love you Baby." Laura added, reaching to give her youngest a hug.

Wordlessly, both parents knew and understood why Joe wanted his brother with him. Frank would give him the sense of being more independent and capable to face his fear in order to say goodbye to Hattie. With his parents there, Joe would feel the exact opposite.

* * *

A few minutes later the brothers stood outside the door of Hattie's room. Frank noticed Joe was shifting nervously from one leg to the other. He put an arm around his brother's shoulders and squeezed comfortingly. "We're in this together."

"Are you ready to go in?"

Letting out a sigh, Joe squared his shoulders, somehow finding the courage he needed at that moment. He finally nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yes, I'm ready."

A clap of thunder boomed overhead and heavy rain continued to pour down on the roof. Frank opened the door as he and Joe made their way inside.

The room was dark. The only source of light was a lamp that sat on the night table beside the bed. To the boys' surprise, Hattie was dressed in a floral bed jacket, covered with a light blanket and propped up with many pillows surrounding her. She looked so small and frail.

"Hello boys." She said weakly holding out a hand to them.

"Hello Hattie," Frank replied softly, going to seat by the bed beside her. As he took her hand he quickly noted that her hand felt cold and clammy. In the dim light he could see that Hattie's skin was ghostly white with her lips tinged a light blue color. There were dark circles around her eyes. This kind woman was dying! He took a deep breath to fight back the tears wanting to come out. God, this is hard. How did one say goodbye to such a sweet and dear person?

Coming in behind his brother, Joe could feel his confidence dwindling as he fought the urge to panic. His palms were sweaty and his stomach was in knots. He, too, couldn't believe just how ill Hattie looked. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't! He froze right where he stood.

Keeping his voice calm and steady, Frank continued. "Joe and I brought you the things you asked for" He laid the items on the bed beside her. "Here's the floral dress you asked for as well as the antique clock and the Barmet family photo album".

"Oh, how nice of you," Hattie smiled, patting his hand. "Thank you Frank. You are such a kind and generous young man. I've never met a young man of such outstanding character who carries himself with the poise and maturity you do. You're just like your father".

"Grandfather used to say that was the mark of a true gentleman. A man of calm demeanor with a strong, intellectual way of thinking. A man who'd fight for what was just. You are special Frank, don't you ever forget that"."

"I won't." Frank responded, giving Hattie a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Hattie." He quickly wiped at a tear that had escaped his eye and was trailing gently down his face. He turned to see his brother leaning against the doorframe giving Hattie a look of utter panic; Frank thought Joe was going to bolt out of the room.

"Joe?"

"Huh?" Joe replied breathlessly.

"Don't you have something for Hattie?" Frank nodded at the backpack slung over Joe's shoulder. "In the backpack. You wanted to give it to Hattie personally."

"Oh my goodness, Joe, your arm," Hattie expressed her concern. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm okay." Joe shook himself out of his trance. He noted she had her gaze fixed on the cast of his wrist as well as the sling that was keeping his arm immobile. "Dr. Bryce said my wrist will be good as new in a few days."

"Anyway, I do have a surprise for you." Joe said quickly changing the subject. He came closer to Hattie's bedside. Getting his breathing under control, he approached Hattie's bedside. "Frank, would you give me a hand?" Frank nodded and taking the backpack from Joe, he set it down beside Hattie.

"Frank and I went to Barmet Island and found these," Joe went on. He didn't have the heart to tell her the island was gone because of Douglas and the hurricane. She didn't have to know that part anyway, he concluded. He unzipped the top part of the bag, "your grandfather's coins."

Hattie gasped at the sight of the bag filled to the brim with tarnished gold coins. "I can't believe it, after all these years..." Her voice trailed off as she brought a hand to her head. A tear ran down Hattie's face.

"Hattie, I'm sorry," Joe put his hand on top of hers. "This is too much for you…" He sat down beside her.

"No, I'm fine." Hattie shook her head. "Thank you Joe." She paused to sniff back her tears. "You're an amazing young man with a heart of gold; you're so kind, and caring. You think of everyone else's needs instead of your own."

"You remind me a lot of my Grandfather James Joseph Barmet. I guess that's why I have a special place in my heart for you. If I had been blessed with a son, his name would've been Joseph."

Joe couldn't help the tears from rolling down his face. He felt Frank's hand on his shoulder, offering him his support.

"Other than going around the country collecting treasures," Hattie went on." "Grandfather was also a great storyteller. That's probably the best treasure he left me, his stories."

"Everyone has a story, Joe. You have a story, a life story, it is important to share it with the people you love. It tells them your story; your past, present and even future. It lets people know who you are and where you come from".

"It's what keeps you alive even after you're gone." Hattie looked right at Joe. "That's what I wanted to tell you. All the stories that I've told you are now yours. Promise me; after I'm gone...you'll share my story."

"I promise". Joe replied softly, wiping his tears away. "Frank and I both will."

Frank nodded in agreement.

"I can't think of anyone else, to whom I could entrust all my treasures too." She placed a hand on the backpack. "My grandfather's coins as well as my house, now belong to you and your brother. I trust you will use them wisely."

"What…" Joe's eyes widened as he glanced at Frank, who was just as stunned by this news, before turning back to Hattie.

Frank couldn't believe his ears. Had Hattie really just given them her family's home plus two and a half million coins? Joe was utterly speechless.

"Hattie," Joe said, finally finding his voice. "That is awfully generous, but are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Hattie, are you sure?" Frank repeated. "You want us to have your treasures?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Hattie simply answered. "It's stated in my will, which I gave to your Aunt Gertrude. Your father can see to all the legal stuff."

"You are a special lady, Hattie." Joe replied softly, wiping his tears away. "I lost someone very special to me last year, my girlfriend, Iola Morton. It pained my heart greatly when she died, because I loved her; she was the love of my life. I don't know how, Hattie, but you somehow filled that empty space in my heart Iola once was."

Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as his voice trembled, "And it's hurting again." Joe clutched his chest as he cried, "I didn't know how to say goodbye to you. I didn't want you to die."

Frank couldn't stop the tears from falling in his eyes as he began rubbing Joe's back trying to comfort him, his own heart was breaking for his brother.

"I will always be in your heart, Joe. Every time you share one of my stories, I'll be with you. Just like Iola will always be in your heart. You'll find love again, Joe. When you find it, she'll be someone special and the pain you're feeling will go away".

Her voice began to grow weaker as she spoke. "I've lived a long and happy life. The truth is I'm ready to go. Harold is waiting for me… I miss him so...When I see him… I'm going to tell him about you Joe and all you young folks." Hattie laid her head back down on the pillow. "Thank you, for making an old woman… feel… young again."

With that Hattie closed her eyes. Joe watched her chest, slowly going up and down. Then she took one last breath, and then, nothing.

"Hattie." Joe's voice trembled out. He bit his bottom lip and waited anxiously for a response.

No response.

Frank placed two fingers at the pulse point in Hattie's neck. "I'm sorry, little brother." he said emotionally, "she's gone."

For a brief moment the room was silent, neither brother speaking, both lost in their thoughts.

Frank hated the silence that was currently wedged between them. What it a sign that Joe was shutting down? This was the moment he'd been dreading, Joe's reaction. Joe just sat where he was and stared at Hattie. He saw a tear run down his baby brother's face, but no words were spoken.

"Joe, I'm here." Frank placed a hand on Joe's trembling shoulder. He took a deep breath. "Don't shut down on me. Let me know what you're feeling…" Joe jumped to his feet and, not caring about the cast on his wrist, threw his arms around Frank.

Joe started bawling. Without a word, Frank held him tight to his chest. Together, the brothers grieved the loss of their sweet friend, Hattie Granger.

Frank gave Joe a few minutes to get all cried out before pulling him back, using one hand to wipe his brother's tears away. "You okay?"

Joe nodded slightly. "Come on," Frank said, escorting Joe out of the room. Once they were in the hallway they noted that the adults were there waiting for them in silence. Seeing the somber looks on their faces the adults knew it had happened.

"Hattie's gone." Frank confirmed as his tears started to drip down his face.

Joe heard his family crying all around him. Then their voices started to sound farther and farther away. One after the other, Joe felt the adults giving him their comfort. First came his mother and aunt before finally feeling his father envelop him in his strong arms.

"Joe, are you alright?" Fenton asked, touching the side of his son's tear stained face. Instead of answering Joe suddenly went limp in his arms and then fell lifeless to the floor.

"Joe!"

* * *

Somewhere nearby Joe could make out the sound of a chainsaw. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Again he heard the chainsaws buzzing, they sounded very close.

Now fully awake, he turned his head towards the sound, his eyes meeting the bit of sunlight that was peeking through his window. Looking around the room he was in, he was surprised to find he was not in the hospital as he'd first thought. Spying familiar objects around him he realized he was in his own room.

Flashbacks of everything that had happened started swirling around in his head. Thankfully everyone had made it safely out of the hurricane and made it back to Bayport in one piece. Joe remembered the sense of relief that he, Frank and Chet had felt as they'd watched Sam and Con get Albert Douglas into the squad car.

The minute they'd driven off to the station, the nightmare that had been the day had finally finished. They were free.

After leaving the police station Fenton, with Sam's help, had taken the boys to the hospital. John Kramer had gone to inform Chet's parents about their son, and bring them to the hospital.

It had turned out that Chet had suffered a minor concussion due to his head injury. He had to stay in the hospital overnight for observation. His parents were very relieved and happy to see their son alive. They were very adamant about spending the night in the hospital with Chet.

Frank, miraculously, walked away with only minor scratches and scrapes. Joe's sprained wrist, however, turned out to be a hairline fracture and so it had been set in a cast and given pills for the pain.

Joe looked over to find his book and Iola's locket sitting on the nightstand beside him. He reached over and clutched the locket in the palm of his hand. "Ow!" Pain shot through his injured wrist.

"I'll never forget you Iola. You will always be in my heart".

His thoughts then turned to when he'd found Iola's letter and gift that had led him down the road that was everything they'd been through lately.

"I'll never forget you either, Hattie."

"Joe?"

Quickly batting away the tears, Joe looked up to see Frank coming into his room.

"Hey." Joe whispered back. He moved over so Frank could sit down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Frank noticed the tears on his brother's face, but said nothing.

"Good I guess, considering Hattie…." Joe couldn't bring himself to say the word. "How'd I get here?"

""You collapsed on the floor at around 10 o'clock last night from the shock of Hattie passing away". Frank answered, "Dad picked you up and brought you in here. At first we were going to take you to the hospital, but then decided against it and thought you'd rest better in your own bed."

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Gertrude and I have been taking turns checking on you."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost noon."

"Have I been asleep that long?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I hearing chainsaws?"

"Our neighbors are cleaning up the fallen tree branches in our backyard. They heard about Hattie and wanted to do something to help us. In fact, everyone is cleaning up the mess the storm's left all over the city. The power lines are back up and running".

"Our electricity came back on sometime this morning." Frank continued giving Joe the run down of the day's events.

"Mom and Aunt Gertrude have been busy in the kitchen cleaning out the fridge. Dad made a run to the store to get things for breakfast, err... brunch. I'm not exactly sure what it is we're having, but anyway its food."

"I came in here to check on you. To see if you're okay." Frank concluded with. "Do you feel like eating anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joe answered. "And don't worry, I'm not going to fall to pieces or go crazy. I'm fine, really. I mean I'm sad Hattie is gone and everything. But, you heard her say that she lived a long and happy life."

"She was happy when she died, Frank and I'm okay with that. And we have all those wonderful stories of hers." Joe sat up slowly with Frank's help. "We're going to keep Hattie alive every time we share her stories."

"Don't forget about the other treasures she left us." Frank added. He still couldn't believe that Hattie had given them her house as well as the coins. The two and a half million dollar coins were now theirs.

"Where are the coins?" Joe inquired. He too couldn't believe the coins were now theirs.

"Right now they're sitting in the safe in Dad's office." Frank replied. "Mom and Dad were shocked when I told them about what Hattie'd given us. Aunt Gertrude gave Dad Hattie's will which confirmed it".

"What are we going to do with all that money?" Joe shook his head. "Hattie entrusted us with those coins and the house. We have to be sensible and not make greedy decisions. We have to put them to good use like Hattie said."

"What do you suggest?"

"Hattie was a teacher, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Frank nodded.

"And, she loved kids." Joe put in. "Maybe we could use some of the money to set up scholarships for kids in Hattie's name. She was a teacher, so maybe for kids who want to pursue a career in education? The rest of the money we could use for college."

"As for Hattie's house, I'd to finish the job I started from my community service. We can decide what to do with the house once it's done."

"What do you think?"

Frank thought about his brother's suggestion. He smiled proudly as he said, "That's a good idea. We'll talk to Mom and Dad about that later."

"I do have something else to tell you." Frank said, switching gears. "Chet's going to be just fine, although he has to take it easy for a few days. But he'll be released from the hospital in time to attend Hattie's funeral."

"The funeral is set for the day after tomorrow. All of Bayport is invited to attend and pay their respects to Hattie. Because that is what Hattie wanted."

Joe nodded to show he was listening. Frank noticed he was lost in thought. "Joe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

About...?"

"About, what Hattie said about everyone having a story," Joe answered, and then he asked, "Do you think people will tell stories about us?"

Without missing a beat Frank responded, "Of course they will. It's what keeps us alive, no?"

Joe searched Frank's face for any sign of deceit and finding none; he finally smiled and then nodded. "Right, except our stories will be a series."

"We'll have to have a bookshelf filled with all our stories." Frank said, rising to his feet. "Now come on and get up before Mom comes looking for us. You'll feel better once you have food in your stomach. I'll help you get dressed."

"Okay." Joe said, letting out a deep breath as he slowly got up out of bed and dressed with help from Frank.

Frank headed out the door. "Joe, are you coming?!" He called from the hallway.

"Yeah, be there in a sec!" Joe called back. He put Iola's locket back inside his copy of Treasure Island and walking over to the shoebox sitting on his desk, placed it inside with his new copy of the book before closing it, concealing their treasures inside.

"Thank you Iola." He said before leaving the room in silence….


End file.
